Âme soeur
by Shibiboum
Summary: Elle est belle. Il est haït. Ils sont voués à passer l'éternité ensemble. Les soucis, les amis qu'on croyait connaitre, les utopies, les luxures d'une vie sans fin. La transformation, les secrets, les pertes, des rôles, des dangers, son adoption, son enfance. Leurs enfances. Des sourires qui cachent de la haine. Une bourrasque de vie, de désir et de désespoir pour Severus Rogue.
1. Chapter 1 : L'éffacée

**Coucou ! **

**Bon, voila ma première véritable Fanfiction, que j'ai commencé de publier sur HPF sous le pseudo de Shibiboum. He oui, c'est moi, petite et hésitante auteure en herbe, qui vient enfin s'établir sur le site de fanfic par définition. Les personnages appartiennent tous à J. , à l'exception de mes quelques OC à savoir : Kelly Greenwich, Adélaïde Sharks, Anthony Melark et Steve McDee. **

**Il y aura quelques lemons, mais ce n'est pas le principal :D **

**Rating : M (T + pour les précoces) **

**Paring : Severus/OC **

**J'ai prévu environ 4 parties. J'ai déjà rédigé 19 chapitres, dont deux de la seconde partie... **

**Oui, je sais les blablas de début, c'est un peu lourd, mais assez essentiel. Bref, bonne lecture à tous et surtout, ne soyez pas gênés de me laisser votre avis ! J'espère que cette fic vous plaira !**

**ATTENTION : L'HISTOIRE SE PASSE AVANT L'ARRIVEE DE HARRY A POUDLARD POUR L'INSTANT. ROGUE VIENT D'ARRIVER AU COLLEGE EN TANT QUE PROF ! **

**Bisous et très très bonne lecture :D**

* * *

**PREMIERE PARTIE **

Chapitre 1 : L'effacée

Kelly. Kelly Greenwich, La Kelly Greenwich.  
Elle était en septième année à Poudlard. Elle était grande, les cheveux d'un blond vénitien. De grands yeux bleus nuits. Belle dans l'ensemble.  
Elle était une Serdaigle. Une pure Serdaigle. Une rêveuse. Une calme. Une effacée...  
Elle assurait ses moyennes dans toutes les branches (elle excellait en Sortilèges), mis à part les Potions ou elle était vraiment en difficulté. Le Professeur, était on ne peut plus injuste.

Severus Rogue avait un tallent inné pour rabaisser tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un Gryffondor. Il avait à peine 23 ans. Voila une année et deux mois qu'il enseignait dans cette haute et prestigieuse école.

Elle savait que c'était dur d'être professeur, en plus en étant connu par certains élèves qui étaient plus jeune à l'époque ou il était lui encore, ce qu'on appelait communément un étudiant...  
Elle même le connaissait en temps qu'élève, bien qu'elle ne lui ait jamais adressé la parole.  
Elle avait une affreuse aversion pour les Potions. Certes, mais pas pour le professeur en lui même. Il était même très étrange...

Il semblait cruellement incompris.

Elle avait envie d'apprendre à connaitre ce jeune, tout jeune homme, qui semblait tellement rancunier et froid.  
Elle était sûre. Sûre qu'il y avait un grand cœur, quelque part, au fond de cette poitrine qui se soulevait pour respirer profondément. Cette poitrine toujours vêtue de noir.

Cette poitrine qui cachait un cœur exceptionnel...

Elle en était persuadée.  
Elle s'assit au fond de la classe, comme à son habitude et écouta son monologue meurtrier.

Sa façon de parler était, tel des couteaux d'argent qui traversaient la peau, l'esprit. Sans jamais hausser le ton.

Elle prenait des notes et se concentrait, faisait du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais elle ne comprenait strictement rien.

Et lui, il l'ignorait superbement, en continuant sur sa lancée, maudissant ses élèves. Jamais il avait réellement voulu l'échec d'un des ses élèves mais leur réussite lui importait tout autant.

- La Potion Tue-Loup est très complexe... Vous avez deux heures, termina le Génie des Cachots.

Tous se mirent au travail, maugréant contre cet «horrible Professeur».

Elle se leva et traversa la salle pour aller se servir dans l'armoire des ingrédients.  
Il lui fallait bien des choses et elle se retourna pour lire la liste qu'avait écrite Severus Rogue au tableau. Son écriture fine, penchée et minuscule.

_- Une fiole de poudre de Corne de Licorne  
- Trois feuilles d'armoise jaune  
- Trente-six oreilles de Doxy  
- Deux plumes d'Hippogriffe  
- Cinquante ailles de fées des Forêts  
- Une fiole de venin de serpent du Désert  
- Une araignée morte  
- Une fiole de venin du loup-garou que vous souhaitez rendre inoffensif (vous en trouverez dans l'armoire, sixième étages, gauche, texture blanchâtre).  
_  
Elle revint les bras chargés de choses visqueuses et étranges, vers sa table. Elle tira un chaudron jusqu'à sa place, et ouvrit son livre des Potions pour les Avancés tome 2 à la page 303.  
- Tu veux que je t'aide ? Souffla une jeune fille qui était aussi blonde qu'elle.  
- Non, merci, je vais essayer seule, sourit la concernée, sachant d'avance que son amie finirait par faire sa potion. Merci quand même Adélaïde.  
- Je t'en prie, c'est tout naturel ! Ricana ladite Adélaïde.

Un quart d'heure plus tard...

Kelly tentait en vain de maitriser sa potion, qui lui filait entre les doigts.

- Adé ? S'il-te-plaît... Gémit-elle.  
L'autre blonde se retourna et lui offrit un splendide sourire.  
- Oui ? Demanda-t-elle, le plus innocemment du monde.  
- Aide-moi, cette potion est noire, alors qu'elle devrait être bleu-verte. C'est affreux !  
- Pfff... Franchement Kelly, tu crois que j'arriverais à te rattraper ça ? C'est du massacre !  
- Je le sais Adé, mais essaye quand même.  
- Tu sais que c'est impossible, mais je vais essayer ! Soupira la jeune femme.  
Elle se pencha sur la potion de sa meilleure amie, pendant que Rogue tourmentait l'esprit d'un jeune homme prénommé Anthony Melark, en critiquant sévèrement sa potion.

Quelques minutes après...

- Tu ne serais pas ma meilleure amie, je ne t'aurais jamais aidée... Comment as-tu fais pour passer l'année dernière en potions ?!  
- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, chuchota Kelly. Attention, le voila !  
Adélaïde releva précipitamment son nez de la potion qui avait virée au brun et coupa en trois les oreilles de Doxy, pour les jeter négligemment au fond de son chaudron qui avait la couleur parfaite, bleue-vert.  
- Aucuns commentaires, Miss Jordan ! Siffla Rogue en se retournant pour sourire froidement à une grande brune qui avait murmuré des insultes dans son dos.  
La Miss Jordan en question rosit et s'en retourna à son chaudron qui bouillonnait et crachait des bulles oranges et grises.  
Severus Rogue reprit sa marche lente et souple dans la classe et inspecta la potion de Kelly Greenwich.  
- Pathétique, honteux et ignoble Miss Greenwich. Votre potion est brune au lieux de bleue-vert. En plus avec l'aide de Miss Adélaïde Sharks ! Cela coûtera trente points aux Serdaigle !  
Sa voix était doucereuse, ses yeux étaient brillants de haine, ou...

«Etait-ce réellement possible ?»  
De la douceur mêlée au désespoir ?

Elle était pourtant sûre que pendant quelques micros-secondes... Il y avait eu un peu de douceur dans son regard onyx.

Kelly baissa la tête, les joues rouges...  
Elle soupira et regarda tristement sa mixture bouillir.  
Sa mixture brune. Elle coupa les ailles de fées des Forêts, les versa doucement de le récipient, attendant la réaction du breuvage avec appréhension.

Rien... La couleur changea, le brun foncé, laissa place à un rouge vif. Elle tourna trois fois dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre et y jeta les pattes de l'araignée...  
Le rouge vif fut remplacé par un beau vert émeraude.  
Le sifflement qui s'en échappa ne semblait pas être tout à fais normal et le fumée âcre non plus.

- Miss Greenwich ! Hurla Rogue en s'approchant d'elle.

Le chaudron explosa.

Le Professeur fut propulsé à l'autre bout de la classe ainsi que Kelly qui entendit un effroyable craquement quand elle retomba lourdement sur le sol.  
Adélaïde qui regardait la scène de près, fut elle aussi, touchée. Elle avait de grosses pustules bleues qui lui poussaient sur le bras. Elle avait été giclée par le vert de la potion.  
La potion se répandit dans toute la salle de classe.  
Severus Rogue reprit ses esprits et regarda ses élèves, cramponnés à leurs table, regardant le sol émeraude et leur pustules, pour ceux qui en avait.

Un sanglot lui parvint, étouffé.

- Miss Greenwich. Allez... A l'infirmerie !

Kelly pleurait en tentant vainement de lancer des «recurvite» sur la potion qui continuait son chemin.  
Elle réussi à faire disparaître la moitié.  
Les élèves la regardaient, mortifiés.  
Ils regardaient ses pustules bleues qui couvraient son corps. Adélaïde se leva, encore un peu sonnée et aida tant bien que mal à relever la jeune femme qui était tombée, en larmes, sur le sol. Les pustules continuaient de naître sur les pores de sa peau.  
Severus Rogue regarda son corps... Lui aussi avait des énormes boutons. Qui brulaient, qui faisait le même effet qu'une lame entre les côtes.

- Miss Greenwich ! Tout de suite à l'infirmerie ! Avec tout ceux qui ont été touché, je ne sais pas ce que c'est cette potion, mais cela semble être particulièrement toxique, voire même mortel, alors du balais, tous à l'infirmerie ! Ordonna-t-il, reprenant le contrôle de la situation.  
- La faute à qui ? C'est pas moi qui ai laissé entrer cette folle dans la classe, pour qu'elle nous tue tous ! Cracha la brune de Poufsouffle qui l'avait insulté quelques minutes plus tôt, venimeuse.  
Cette folle lui jeta un regard assassin, imitée par Severus Rogue.

Tout cela n'avait duré que trois petites minutes... Trois petites minutes qui avaient définitivement convaincu Kelly...

Elle sombra dans un trou noir avant même d'être arrivée à l'infirmerie.

- Kelly ! Kelly !  
Quelqu'un criait son prénom. Elle se résigna à ouvrir les yeux, encore assourdie et assommée par les événements.  
- Adélaïde, comment tu vas ? Demanda-elle avec difficulté.  
- Ça va. Ne t'inquiète pas, par contre toi ?  
Son joli visage était tendu par l'anxiété.  
- Ça va, et le Professeur Rogue ?  
- Il est là, dit-elle, en montrant du doigt le lit d'à côté.  
- Et... C'est grave ? S'inquiéta la jeune femme.  
- Non, un peu comme toi, il devrait bientôt se réveiller j'imagine, la rassura-t-elle.  
Comme pour lui donner raison, Severus Rogue grogna et ouvrit les yeux.  
Pour faire face à deux yeux bleus nuits.  
- Professeur ?  
- Miss Greenwich. Est-ce que ça va ?  
Elle haussa les sourcils.  
Il avait été certainement plus touché qu'elle et il lui demandait, si elle, allait bien.  
- Oui, Professeur. Je suis désolée, vraiment.

Dans ses yeux, il lu qu'elle était sincère...

- Ce n'est rien Miss, l'important c'est de savoir que tout le monde va bien.  
Elle faillit s'étrangler ; lui le sombre et ténébreux Professeur de Potion se tourmentait au sujet des gens et du fait qu'ils aillent bien ? Lui qui ne montrait jamais aucuns sentiments, encore moins de la pitié ou de la compassion ?  
- Mais... Et vous, vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien ? Insista Kelly.  
- Mais bien sur !  
Adélaïde sortit de l'infirmerie en catimini, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres, un sourire satisfait.  
Ils se retrouvèrent seuls, sans s'en rendre compte...  
- Par contre, il faudra que vous cessiez de faire exploser des chaudrons, il y aura des blessés... Continua Rogue.  
- Des blessés ? Mais vous ne l'êtes peut-être pas ?! S'exclama-t-elle.  
- Oui, mais des plus... Grave.

Madame Pomfresh arriva et hurla sur la jeune femme qui était «encore trop faible pour ce genre "d'acrobaties"».  
Elle retourna dans son lit sans demander son reste.  
Elle attendit, que les minutes passent... Après une demi heure à être face à soi-même, elle n'y tint plus et se leva en demandant :  
- Professeur ?  
- Oui Miss Greenwich ?  
- Je voudrais vous demander quelque chose...  
- Demandez, Miss, demandez, l'encouragea Severus Rogue.  
- Et bien voila... J'ai bien réfléchi et il n'y a qu'une seule solution... Vous seul pouvez m'aider.


	2. Chapter 2 : La demande

**Hello !**

**J'ai décidé de vous mettre dès maintenant la suite, le chapitre 2. Le début de cette fanfic est assez plat, même sans intérêt et je m'attarderai sur des détails. Genre, la miss qui s'auto dénigre à fond et après, elle veut du succès XD. Passionnant. Heureusement, les chapitres sont courts, pour l'instant ! :D **

**Vos avis en review siouplé ? :) Je posterai la suite (si ça en intéresse, bien sûr) environ toutes les semaines... **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : La demande

- Et bien voila... J'ai bien réfléchi et il n'y a qu'une solution... Vous seul pouvez m'aider. J'aimerai prendre des... Des...  
- Des ? Questionna-t-il en haussant les sourcils.  
- Des cours de rattrapage en Potion.  
- C'est vrai que vous auriez besoin, fit-il sans la moindre ironie dans la voix. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, je vous enverrai un hibou.  
Elle se retint de lui sauter au cou. Il semblait... Différent, plus humain... Enfin, il montrait plus qu'il en était un.

Ça faisait bizarre, mais ce n'était pas si mal...

- Merci Professeur Rogue ! S'écria Kelly.

Enfin, elle avait osé lui demander de l'aide...  
Enfin, elle saurait préparer une potion plus ou moins correctement.  
Elle pourrait enfin se donner raison, elle pourrait prouver à tous que leur Professeur avait un grand cœur.  
Elle pourrait apprendre à le connaître...  
_«Holà ! Doucement ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il t'a répondu par la positive qu'il va devenir ton meilleur ami»,_ se résonna-t-elle.  
Mais elle avait envie de savoir qui il était. Qui il était vraiment.

- Je vous en prie, Miss Greenwich.

- Miss Greenwich ! Ne vous avais-je pas demandé de rester assise !? Vous deux, vous êtes les deux plus touchés et regardez-vous ! Vous avez des pustules encore partout ! Allez, dans votre lit Miss !  
C'était la première fois qu'un adulte de Poudlard lui hurlait dessus ainsi, elle avait l'habitude de passer tellement inaperçue qu'elle avait oublié ce que c'était de croiser le regard fâché d'un professeur.  
- Bien Madame, dit-elle, penaude.

Le soir même...

- Miss Greenwich, Professeur Rogue, vous pouvez partir d'ici, sous l'ordre du Professeur Dumbledore, leur annonça Madame Pomfresh.  
Ils se levèrent et remercièrent l'infirmière et se dépêchèrent de partir.  
- Professeur Rogue ?  
- Oui, quoi ? Soupira-t-il.  
Il avait dût répondre toute l'après-midi aux questions de la jeune femme, qui divergeaient sur tout les sujets, sauf le Mage-Noir, d'ont il avait refusé de parler.  
Il avait été étonné de constater qu'elle se souciait de lui, de ses gouts et avis et les respectaient. Il avait eu l'impression qu'elle s'intéressait vraiment à ce qu'il répondait, qu'elle le prenait comme un cadeau de sa part. Mais bizarrement, cela l'avait moins gêné qu'il ne l'avait prétendu, et elle semblait l'avoir comprit.  
- Une question ; comment trouvez-vous, le...  
Elle s'arrêta, consciente d'être allée trop loin. Ils avaient discutés, d'accord, mais c'était le Professeur Rogue quand même !

- Le ? Allez-y, au point au nous en sommes...  
_«Il est bel et bien humain, et plutôt sympathique, le choc l'a peut-être sonné, pour qu'il réponde à mes questions_», songea Kelly.  
- Le corps enseignant de cette école ?

McGonagall ; Grande, sèche et juste, Gryffondor.  
Flitwick ; Petit, juste et joyeux, Serdaigle  
Chourave ; Moyenne, Joyeuse et bourrue, Poufsouffle.

Et lui ?

Il était quoi ? Il était qui ?

Professeur Rogue ; Froid, injuste et insensible, Serpentard ?

Ou...

Professeur Rogue ; Fidèle, fort et courageux, Serpentard ?

Les deux en même temps ? L'un était un rôle, l'autre la vraie personne qu'il était ? De qualités et des défauts... Des vrais, des faux ?

- Bonne question, Miss Greenwich, je pense que tous sont compétents et ont leur manière d'enseigner !  
- Et... Et vous, comment vous voyez-vous ?  
Elle avait touché un point sensible, trop sensible...  
- Bonne nuit Miss Greenwich. L'heure couvre-feu des Préfets est dépassée, retournez dans votre appartement, sinon je vous mets en retenue jusqu'à la semaine prochaine pour violation de règlement, répondit-il froidement.  
Elle ouvrit la bouche, la referma.  
- Bien sur, bonne nuit Professeur Rogue.  
Elle se retourna et disparut.  
Ses cheveux blonds vénitiens dansant sur son dos, son corps se déhanchant avec grâce.  
Il soupira, il avait été trop humain, trop social, trop chaleureux, trop sympathique, trop tendre avec cette petite, comment avait-il pût dévier des rails qu'il suivait depuis trois ans ? Depuis si longtemps ? Il mit ça sur le compte de la potion et rentra dans ses appartements.  
Il se promit de ne plus jamais être si faible avec Kelly Greenwich.

Il sortit de la douche et se regarda dans le miroir qu'il fixait tout les soirs en promettant à son reflet qu'il serait digne de Lily Ev... Potter. Digne d'être pardonné, digne de cette belle rousse aux yeux verts qu'il aimait depuis sa tendre enfance, qu'il allait aimer toute sa vie, il le savait. Il allait se racheter pour elle, pour pouvoir vivre la conscience tranquille, il allait se battre, faire tout ce que Dumbledore souhaiterai, même si cela était suicidaire.

Il allait...

_«Et... Et vous, comment vous voyez-vous ?»_

Il revoyait la jeune femme lui poser la question. Il la voyait lui poser des questions, le regarder depuis son angle de vue assez minime, depuis son lit. Son regard emplis de douceur.

Voila de quoi Severus Rogue était en manque ; de douceur, d'amour, d'un sentiment considération.

Il avait besoin...

La jeune femme lui souriait. Ses cheveux blonds lui encadrant le visage, elle était belle...

**- **AUCUNEFEMME AUTRE QUE LILY N'HANTERA MES PENSEES ! Cria-t-il à son reflet.

Il refusait de penser à son élève... Son esprit était réservé à une seule, une rousse.

Il tenta de vider son esprit, comme chaque nuits, mais il n'était pas suffisamment calme pour pouvoir réussir, il finit par abandonner, une unique larme coulant sur sa joue... Il l'essuya d'un revers de la main et se coucha dans son grand lit décoré aux couleurs de sa maison.

Kelly soupira elle aussi, le temps qu'elle réussisse à faire fondre le cœur de glace de son professeur allait être long, mais elle voulait Savoir à tout prix qui il était, elle était presque obsédée par cette pensée...Elle se coucha dans son lit, pensant à leur conversation, pourquoi avait-il été comme ça avec elle ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?  
Elle s'endormit sur ses questions...

Le lendemain...

Severus Rogue se réveilla et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, il n'avait pas bien dormit, même pas du tout, ses rêves était peuplés de jeunes femme rousses et blondes qui tournaient autours de lui en soufflant :  
- Severus, Severus, pourquoi ? Crachait la belle rousse.  
- Et vous, comment vous voyez-vous ? Souriait la jolie blonde.  
Et lui, qui les regardaient sans pouvoir faire quoi que se soit. Il vida son esprit, y parvenant, cette fois-ci.  
Il se résigna à se lever, de toute manière, il ne dormait jamais comme il le fallait, toujours hanté, mais jamais par une femme blonde.  
Il se prépara un café, et s'assis à la table à manger.  
C'était samedi, il lu un article du la Gazette du Sorcier, distraitement.  
Un sorcier avait été brillamment nominé vainqueur du concours officiel de beauté, les Mangemorts de Voldemort étaient recherchés dans tout le pays... Voldemort n'était enfin plus, grâce à Harry Potter...

Voldemort... Celui qu'il haïssait.

Kelly se leva et se brossa les cheveux, ses si beaux cheveux blonds qui lui arrivaient à la taille.  
Elle fixa ses yeux bleus nuits, elle sourit et rejoignit Adélaïde Sharks à la table des Serdaigle.

- Salut Adé !  
- Coucou mon bébé ! Ça va ?!  
Kelly soupira, elle n'était pas un bébé, encore moins celui de sa meilleure amie, mais elle avait tant insisté, que la jeune femme avait consentit.  
- Ça va et toi ?  
- Oui, oui.

Elle s'assit aux côtés d'Adélaïde et se servit de bacon.  
Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent dans leur grincement doux...  
Albus Dumbledore entra, la mine sombre. Il salua tout de même d'un sourire ses élèves qui l'accueillirent dans un brouhaha enthousiaste.  
- Quelqu'un aurait vu Severus Rogue ? Questionna-t-il.  
Un lourd silence pesait sur la Salle.  
- Qui est la dernière personne a l'avoir vu ? Insista le Directeur.  
Kelly se leva sous les regards étonnés des élèves...  
- C'est moi, Professeur Dumbledore. Devant les portes de l'infirmerie, hier soir...  
- Merci Miss Greenwich.  
Et il disparu. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était toujours debout et qu'elle était le centre de l'attention, elle se rassit, les joues rouges.

_«Pourquoi le Professeur Dumbledore semblait autant inquiet de sort de son collègue ? Qu'était-il arrivé à Severus Rogue ?»_  
Les questions faisaient le tour de la Grande Salle.

- Severus ! Ne vous avais-je pas dit que je voulais que vous restiez toujours disponible ?! Où étiez-vous passé ?!  
Dumbledore haussait le ton pour la première fois.  
Le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration et se jeta à l'eau.  
- J'étais à la recherche d'ingrédients pour mes cours, en Suisse... J'avais besoin de fleur qu'on trouve uniquement là-bas... Et qu'il faut cueillirent fraichement.  
Il avait surtout eu besoin de se changer les idées.  
- Cela m'est égal Severus, dit doucement le Directeur, calmé par la sincérité des propos de son collègue. J'ai besoin de vous pour une mission classée hautement risquée auprès des Mangemorts qui se promènent un peu trop près de certaine famille Moldue.  
- Bien sur ! J'accepte ! Assura-t-il, immédiatement.  
- Très bien, vous partez dans deux semaines, le temps de tout préparer, merci Severus.  
- Je vous en prie Professeur.  
Il se retourna, sa cape noire volant avec grâce autours de lui.  
Dumbledore se retrouva seul dans son grand bureau. Avec les anciens directeurs...

Kelly se baladait avec sa meilleure amie, au bord du lac noir, il faisait beau, elles étaient plutôt de bonne humeur.  
- Kelly, tu sais que mon premier défaut est la...  
- Curiosité, oui quoi Adé ? Sourit la jeune femme.  
Elle rosit quelque peu.  
- Euh... Avec Rogue, tu lui as proposé pour les cours de rattrapages ?  
- Comment tu sais que je pensais à des cours particuliers ?! S'étrangla Kelly.  
- Ton expression, ma chère, alors ?  
Les yeux verts d'Adélaïde Sharks reluisaient d'attention, quand elle commença :  
- Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire, il est juste... Humain ? Il est intelligent et a des avis sur presque tout, il est respectueux et aime les potions.  
- Les potions, sans rire ?! Cria Adé, amusée.  
Kelly fronça les sourcils, et dit :  
- Ok. C'est tout, tu es contente ?  
Consciente de l'avoir vexée, Adélaïde continua :  
- Et il est humain ? Voila qui est satisfaisant. Et a des avis ? Bien, il se soucie du monde qui l'entoure. Il est intelligent ? Oui ça je pensais aussi. Respectueux ? A voir...  
- Si, mais avec les gens qui lui rendent la pareille, insista Kelly.

Le soir venu...

Kelly était dans ses appartements et entamait ses devoirs de Sortilèges quand elle entendit quelque chose cogner contre la vitre. Elle releva le nez de son parchemin et ouvrit la fenêtre à une chouette aussi noire que l'entrée d'un tunnel...  
Visiblement la chouette n'attendait pas de réponse pour son expéditeur car elle s'envola dans la nuit tombante dès que la jeune femme eu détaché le courrier de sa patte. Elle reconnu immédiatement l'écriture minuscule de son professeur de potions.

_Miss Greenwich,  
J'ai pris connaissance de votre requête, et j'ai réfléchi à ce que je pouvais faire, je me rends compte que vous en avez réellement besoin.  
Rendez-vous demain à huit heures trente dans ma salle de classe._

Professeur Rogue

Court, sans blabla inutile, une lettre qui donnait un aperçu de la personne...

Kelly sourit, enfin elle allait pouvoir prendre des cours particuliers avec Severus Rogue !


	3. Chapter 3 : Cours particulier

**Coucou !**

**Merci aux followers ^^ **

**Voici le chapitre 3. J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos... enfin si toutefois quelqu'un l'a attendu XD. **

**N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions :D **

**Bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Cours particuliers

Le lendemain, Kelly ne tenait plus en place, elle était sur les nerfs et avait la boule au ventre. _«Comment allait se passer les cours de rattrapage ? Comment allait être Rogue ?»._  
Adélaïde, toujours au courant de tout sourit quand elle la surprit à se ronger les ongles.  
- Voila qui n'est pas très fin, rouspéta la jeune femme.  
- Oh ça va toi ! Répliqua Kelly d'un ton grincheux.

Huit heures trente du soir...  
Kelly Greenwich se présenta devant la porte de la classe de son Professeur à huit heures précises...  
Elle frappa et entra dans la classe. Le spectacle la laissa coite.

Severus Rogue était penché devant un chaudron, la mine concentrée. Il avait retiré son éternelle robe, pour laisser la place à une chemise moulante noire, bien sur, la chemise en question révélait un torse musclé et large. La cerise sur le gâteau ? La couleur bleue foncée se reflétait dans le noir de ses cheveux et ses yeux onyx. Il tourna la tête, ses cheveux aux mille reflets bleu pures suivant le mouvement.  
- Miss Greenwich, la salua-t-il.  
- Bon... Bonsoir Professeur, balbutia la jeune femme.  
- Si nous commencions ? Proposa Rogue.  
- Ou... Oui, oui ! Accepta Kelly.  
- Un problème Miss ? Questionna-t-il.  
- Non aucun, Professeur Rogue.  
«Mis à part que vous êtes à couper le souffle dans vos vêtements ce soir» continua Kelly dans sa tête.

- Bien, je pense que le mieux est de commencer par de plus simple qu'une potion Tue-Loup, quand pensez-vous Miss ?  
La Miss en question rougit.  
- Oui, il serait plus judicieux de commencer par du facile, admit-elle.  
- Bien, les noms des ingrédients, vous les connaissez ?  
- Oui Professeur. C'est la préparation qui...  
- Vous avez des difficultés dans la préparation de potion, oui. Bien, commençons par un Anti-Boucles.  
- Un Anti-Boucles ? C'est quoi exactement un ; Anti-Boucles.  
- Miss Greenwich, comme son nom l'indique, l'Anti-Boucles est une puissante potion de lissage de cheveux, vous ne la connaissez pas ? Demanda-t-il, étonné qu'elle l'ignore.  
- Non Professeur, désolée.  
- Bref, toutes les femmes la connaissent. Elle est facile a préparer et efficace, c'est pourquoi elle appréciée. Vous aurez besoin de ceci, dit-il en écrivant au tableau.

_- Une mèche de vos cheveux  
- Une dent de dragon  
- Une poignée de sel du Pérou Noir  
- Trois fraises des bois  
- Un sachet de thé magique_

- De la fraise ? S'étonna Kelly.  
- C'est qui donne la couleur rose, celle qui attirent les femmes.  
- Ah. Et il n'y a pas plus d'ingrédients ?  
- Nous avons dit de commencer par du simple.  
La jeune femme soupira.

Elle alla chercher les choses d'ont elle avait besoin pour la préparation de sa potion et les posa sur la table. Rogue vint les vérifier.  
- Bien Miss, maintenant ouvrez votre livre, page 210, ordonna-t-il.  
Elle se pencha sur son sac, pour lui laisser une vue parfaite de son dos et de son postérieur. Severus sentit l'aire lui manquer soudainement. Mais elle se releva bien vite.  
- La première étape est de glisser une mèche de vos cheveux dans le récipient, lut-elle à haute voix.  
- Allez-y.  
Elle leva sa baguette et sectionna une mèche de ses cheveux blond vénitien. Les cheveux tombèrent avec grâce dans le chaudron, s'enroulant sur eux même.  
- Ensuite, remplissez le chaudron d'eau, Aguamenti !  
Le chaudron se remplis d'eau, les cheveux foncèrent et remontèrent à la surface.  
- Pour l'instant c'est bon, approuva Rogue.

- Concasser la dent de dragon et verser la moitié de la poudre dans l'eau. L'eau doit devenir rouge pâle. Lut-elle encore.  
Elle concassa soigneusement la dent, sépara la poudre en deux partie et versa l'une dans le chaudron... L'eau devint rouge pâle.

Une demi heure plus tard...

- Ajouter les trois fraises des bois, une toutes les minutes. La potion doit devenir rose bonbon.  
Elle jeta la première dans le récipient. La deuxième...  
- Miss Greenwich, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! Hurla Rogue depuis son bureau.  
- Euh... Je mets, les... Les fraises... Pourquoi ?  
- Il faut les mettre après le sachet de thé magique, pas avant, soupira-t-il. Je crois que votre problème est un manque d'attention, c'est tout.  
- Je suis pourtant sûre d'avoir lu avant, se défendit-elle.  
Elle vérifia. Il était bel et bien indiqué avant.  
- Montrez-moi ça ! Mais que racontez-vous ?! S'énerva-t-il. C'est marqué après ! Vous avez des problèmes d'hallucination je crois.  
Et elle vit un après...  
- Je suis désolée Professeur, je me suis trompée.  
Mais elle était persuadée d'avoir lu avant.  
- Recurvite ! S'exclama-t-il.  
Le chaudron se vida.  
- Mais Professeur je...  
- Revenez demain, Miss, je suis pas d'humeur ce soir, je resterai toujours derrière vous, si même lire vous poses des problèmes, susurra-il.  
- Je... Bien Professeur Rogue.  
Elle rangea ses affaires, furieuse et claqua la porte.

«Que lui était-il arrivé ? Pourquoi avait-elle lu avant au lieux d'après ?»  
Elle couru jusqu'à ses appartements de Préfète en Chef et pleura tout son soul dans son lit. «Elle était malade ?».

Elle se décida à aller voir le Professeur Dumbledore, qui l'accueillit avec joie. Elle lui expliqua tout et à la fin de son récit, il dit :  
- Miss Greenwich, je ne vois qu'une transformation. Vous êtes de la famille Greenwich, cette vieille famille, pleine de mythes.  
- Une... Une transformation, balbutia Kelly.  
- En un véritable Greenwich.  
- Un... Un véritable Greenwich ? Répéta-t-elle, abasourdie.  
- Oui Kelly. Les Greenwich, sont marqué par une légende, qui dit qu'un an avant leur 17 ans, la transformation commence. D'abord vous ne constatez rien, mais votre vue se brouillera de plus en plus, pour devenir excellente. Mais je ne suis pas suffisamment renseigné sur le sujet... Par contre, un élève m'a demandé de montrer des souvenirs à la prochaine Greenwich.  
Il lui tendit une fiole remplie d'une substance entre le liquide et le gazeux.  
- Je... Commença-t-elle. Est-ce que je peux les voir ?  
- Oui je vous laisse, j'ai un rendez-vous urgent à Londres.  
La pensine sortit de sa cachette, au fond de la grande armoire. Dumbledore lui adressa un sourire chaleureux et sortit de son bureau.

La respiration saccadée elle regardait les anciens Directeurs qui faisaient semblant de dormir. Tremblante, elle versa le contenu de la fiole dans la pensine. Tout tournait, vite, de plus en plus vite. Elle se pencha et bascula dans la mémoire d'un de ses ancêtres...

Elle atterrit dans une salle somptueuse, des décorations vertes et argent, un grand lit, un miroir incrusté de diamants... Elle regarda autours d'elle et un homme de grande taille ouvrit la porte, elle sursauta avant de se rappeler qu'il s'agissait d'un souvenir.

_L'homme était suivit par un autre, plus petit, plus trapu, plus jeune. Ils s'assirent sur le grand lit et l'homme de grande taille, qui semblait être le père s'exprima : _  
_- Mon fils, tu as seize ans. Ta transformation commence dès lors... Tu es un Greenwich, un Serpentard et je suis fier de toi. _  
_- Ma transformation père ? _  
_- Ne me coupe pas, fils, dit-il en haussant le ton. _  
_- Bien père, excusez-moi père. _  
_- Bien, je suis fier de toi, disais-je, et ta transformation commence. Tu vas devenir un homme suprême. Touts tes sens seront aiguisés, tu seras bien plus beau, bien plus avantagé... Mais la transformation va être pénible mon fils. Nos ancêtres, ceux d'il y a bien des siècles, sont entrés en contact avec un Grand-Mage-Noir. Il leur a offert la vie éternelle et la beauté sans failles en échange de la moitié de leur âme. Et de leur appétit pour les aliments. Tu ne vas pouvoir que boire du sang... Mais pas n'importe quel sang, celui de la personne que ton corps et ton esprit auront choisis. Celle qui partagera ton âme pour qu'elle soit complète. La personne élue sera alors dépendent de toi, physiquement et rationnellement au moment où vos corps s'uniront. Tu seras dépendent d'elle aussi, tu survivras uniquement si tu t'abreuves une fois par jour de son sang. C'est le prix à payer pour vivre éternellement. Si le contrat entre le Greenwich et son compagnon n'est pas respecté, vous mourrez dans d'atroces souffrances... _  
_- Je deviendrai un vampire ? Demanda-t-il, effrayée. _  
_- Non, mais les aliments autres que le sang te seront fatals. Tu supporteras sans difficulté le soleil, tu ne voudras pas forcément une supériorité sur ton donneur de sang. Ton amour, celle qui fait briller tes nuits. Tu la vénèreras. _  
_- Euh... Je suis obligé ? _  
_- Oui. Il n'y a pas d'échappatoire, moi même je l'ai demandé, mais rien. Retourne à la fête, ils sont là pour ton anniversaire mon fils, ne t'inquiète pas, tu apprendras à vivre avec ça. _  
_- Père ? Si je ne veux devenir éternel ? _  
_- Tu n'a pas le choix mon fils. _  
_- Et ma transformation, quels sont les symptômes ? _  
_- Aucuns pour l'instant. Mais dans quelques mois, des troubles visuels viendront perturber ton existence. De brèves hallucinations pourront te gêner pendant quelques temps. Finalement, tu verras mieux que personne. Tes oreilles se boucheront mais pas pour longtemps, moins longtemps que tu verras mal. Finalement, tu entendras mieux que personne. Viendront après tes sensations, ton odorat, ton goût. Ton visage changera et à tes 17 ans tu seras un véritable Greenwich. Éternel et puissant mais dépendent du sang de ton compagnon ou ta compagne. Maintenant, va mon fils._

Kelly fut violemment tirée vers le haut et elle sortit de la pensine de Dumbledore. Elle était en pleine transformation... Voila pourquoi elle avait halluciné sur le mot après. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle croyait aussi avoir lu framboise à la place de fraise...

Elle rangea maladroitement la pensine dans son armoire et sortit de la grande pièce. Elle alla marcher seule, au bord du Lac Noir. La lune se reflétait dans l'eau, comme si le lac était un encrier. Les reflets argente sur l'encre donnait envie de rêver, de partir loin, loin dans les couloirs de son imagination... C'est ce qu'elle fit, assimilant seule la nouvelle de ce qu'elle était. Elle avait toujours été seule de toute manière...


	4. Chapter 4 : Dumbledore s'en mêle

**Coucou à tous ! **

**Je suis sincèrement désolée du retard dans ma publication, mais je vous avoue que j'avais un peu zappé. :$**

**Pour me faire pardonner, je vous metterais le chapitre suivant maintenant ! ^_^**

**Merci à Elly, qui est la première a m'avoir laissé une review. N'hésitez pas à faire pareille !**

**Elly : ****_Merci beaucoup, ce que tu me dis me fais très plaisir ! Bah, ce n'est pas si grave si je n'ai pas de review ^^. J'espère que cette suite tardive te plaira ! _**

**Sur ce, **

**Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Dumbledore s'en mêle

Elle passa la nuit au bord du lac. Tantôt hurlant sa rage, tantôt pleurant tout son soûl, tantôt pensive.

Les premières lueurs du matin la décidèrent et elle se leva, pour retourner dans ses appartements. Elle s'écroula sur son lit décoré aux couleurs de sa maison et s'endormit immédiatement, les joues encore mouillées de larmes.

Vers trois heures, inquiète de n'avoir pas eu de nouvelle de sa meilleure amie, Adélaïde se décida à aller frapper à la porte de ses appartements. La jeune femme vint lui ouvrir.  
- Adélaïde, ne m'approche plus, c'est pour ton bien, je suis un monstre...  
Les yeux bleus nuits de Kelly brûlaient de douleur et de terreur.  
- Mais ?! Qu'est-ce que ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Kelly c'est quoi le problème ?  
- Je suis un Greenwich. Un monstre qui s'abreuve de sang, qui... Qui partage l'âme de quelqu'un, qui la vole, qui... Mes ancêtres ont signé un pacte avec... Avec un Grand-Mage-Noir, je suis un monstre Adélaïde.  
- Ok, Kelly t'a bu quoi ?! Viens on va s'asseoir tranquillement près du feu et tu vas m'expliquer.  
- Adé... Non, s'il te-plaît...  
Adélaïde la poussa violement contre la porte et entra, la démarche rapide, jusqu'au feu qui propageait une douce chaleur dans toute la pièce. Kelly vint s'asseoir en face d'elle, mortifiée.  
- Dumbledore...  
Toc toc toc !  
- Tu attendais quelqu'un ? Demanda Sharks en souriant.  
- Non, répondit-elle, en fronçant les sourcils.  
Elle alla ouvrir.  
«Quand on parle du loup» songea-t-elle.  
- Ah Miss Greenwich, je savais que je vous trouverai ici ! Je suis désolé de vous avoir laissée seule pour digérer la nouvelle, et vous posez toutes ces questions mais mon emploi du temps était tel que... Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ignorer l'une de ces élèves, veuillez me pardonner Miss ! Bien, maintenant que vous avez vus ces souvenirs, parlez-moi de ceux-ci ! Dumbledore souriait sereinement dans l'encadrement de la porte.  
- Euh... Entrez Professeur, proposa Kelly.  
- Merci c'est fort aimable.

Ils arrivèrent dans le salon.  
- Oh ! Bonjour Professeur, bon je crois que je vais vous laisser...  
- Non je ne veux pas vous chassez, Miss, vous avez le droit de savoir, acceptez-vous qu'elle reste ? Demanda-t-il à l'intention de la propriétaire de l'appartement.  
- Oui ! Reste Adé, j'ai besoin de toi aussi.  
Adélaïde eu les larmes aux yeux.  
- D'accord.  
- Bien, dit Dumbledore. Que pensez-vous de commencer par le commencement. Vous étiez, sauf erreur chez Severus quand vos troubles vous ont gêné ? Coupez-moi si je fais erreur.  
- Non Professeur, c'est juste.  
- Vous êtes venue me voir, continua-t-il. Vous n'aviez jamais eu au paravent des soucis de visions. Je vous aie laissée avec les souvenirs de Monsieur Edouard Greenwich. Mais des questions vous tourmentent encore, n'est-ce pas Miss ?  
- Oui. Comme, mon donneur de sang, il aura plus que la moitié de son âme, lui aussi ?  
- Oui, en effet, il n'aura plus que la moitié... Quand vos corps s'uniront, vos deux moitiés ne feront plus qu'une, vous partagerez la même âme, pour deux.

Kelly eu un haut le coeur. Mais... C'était affeux !  
- Et... Et comment, je vais... Enfin, le sang, je vais le boire, et lui il va devoir manger quelque chose en particulier ?  
- Non. Rien en particulier, mais il devra vous aimer et cet amour vous nourrira, car les Greenwich, contrairement à ce que l'on peut penser connaissaient la force de l'amour.  
- Qui a eu l'idée de la malédiction ?  
- Elle vient du père, il voulait tuer et battre touts les hommes de son village, il voulait être bien plus fort, il voulait être respecté, mais sa femme est intervenue et elle a ajouté l'idée de la magie du sang, étant une fanatique. Ils sont allés voir un Grand-Mage-Noir particulièrement satanique qui a invoqué les forces du Mal en personne et ils ont obtenu se qu'ils voulaient. Mais en échange de la moitié de leur âme et de celle de leur donneur.

Kelly imagina la scène, deux adultes, un sourire diabolique aux lèvres, allant quémander l'aide du Grand-Mage-Noir.

- Et comment je vais trouver mon âme sœur ? Demanda-t-elle encore.  
- Votre corps et votre esprit de Greenwich vous le fera comprendre, sourit-il, malicieusement. A moins que vous ne le sachiez pas encore ?  
- Non, je ne vois pas...  
Elle était sincèrement ignorante sur la question.

Dumbledore se leva et annonça :  
- Miss, demain vous retournez en cours, et si vous avez encore des questions, n'hésitez pas à venir me chercher dans mon bureau, même en pleine nuit, si brusquement une question vous réveille à une heure du matin.  
Kelly sourit.  
- D'accord, j'y penserai ! Merci Professeur !  
- Je vous en prie, oh ! Et expliquez tout depuis le début à Miss Sharks, elle n'a pas l'air de comprendre.  
Il lui adressa un clin d'œil et referma la porte doucement.  
Severus se promenait, comme à son habitude, à la nuit tombante. Il n'avait pas vu son élève de Serdaigle de la journée et il admettait s'inquiéter à son sujet. Etait-elle à ce point susceptible, pour disparaître pour un jour, parce qu'elle avait mal lu un mot ? Il ne pensait pas. Elle devait avoir un problème... Une partie de lui, lui hurlait d'aller lui proposer son aide et l'autre de ne rien faire, et de l'ignorer, comme il avait juré de le faire.  
Il était donc en plein combat intérieur quand Dumbledore fit son apparition.  
- Un problème ? Soupira-t-il.  
Il aurait aimé rester seul plus d'une heure...  
- Malheureusement Severus, je crains que oui. J'aimerai que vous aidiez personnellement la jeune Serdaigle ; Kelly Greenwich.  
- En quel honneur ?  
- Elle est frappée de la Malédiction des Greenwich et je voudrais que vous l'aidiez à surmonter les soucis qu'elle va rencontrer lors de sa transformation. Que vous la preniez sous votre aile...  
- Pourquoi moi ? S'offusqua Severus. Qui voudrait que je le prenne sous mon aile de toute manière ?  
- Parce que je vous le demande, s'il-vous plaît Severus. Et elle vous aime bien, vous savez ?  
- Très bien, soupira-t-il.  
Il ne pensa pas une seconde qu'elle puisse l'apprécier. Mais il ne le fit pas remarquer au Directeur.  
- Merci.  
Il lui adressa un clin d'œil, celui qui ne présage rien de bon et repartit.  
- La Malédiction des Greenwich ? S'exclama-t-il.  
Mais le Directeur avait déjà disparu.

«_Qu'est-ce que la Malédiction des Greenwich_ ?» se demanda Severus, pendant toute l'après-midi.

Le lendemain...

Kelly avait à nouveaux les potions ce jour là... Adélaïde l'accueillit joyeusement d'un "Salut mon bébé" tonitruant.  
- Comment ça va aujourd'hui Kelly ? Questionna-t-elle.  
Au fond de ses yeux verts, brillait une lueur inquiète, très inquiète...  
- Ça va ! Ne t'inquiète pas !  
- Si tu as un quelconque souci avec ta "Tu-Sais-Quoi" appelle au secoure, je suis là.  
- Merci, merci tu es mignonne, j'y penserai ! Sourit doucement Kelly.  
Severus la regardait. Elle avait l'air bien, juste les légères cernes qui la trahissaient. Le soleil éclairait sa peau pâle, elle resplendissait, ses cheveux d'or brillant de mille feux...  
«Elle est très belle...» pensa-t-il.  
Il se claqua intérieurement, que lui arrivait-il de penser de telles choses de ses élèves ? Ou plutôt de son élève...  
Il abandonna son petit-déjeuner et se leva pour partir. Pendant quelques secondes, il croisa le regard bleu nuit de Kelly. Son regard était tellement doux qu'il se sentit étrangement mal à l'aise.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard...

Les deux meilleures amies de Serdaigle étaient les premières à arriver devant la classe de Severus Rogue. Elles discutaient en chuchotant et en pouffant. Elles parlaient de la dernière conquête amoureuse de Sharks qui avait un certain succès avec les garçons. Le Maître des Potions arriva et les fit entrer en les regardant froidement. En regardant froidement Miss Sharks et calmement Miss Greenwich.

Elles allèrent s'asseoir au fond de la classe et attendirent patiemment l'arrivée de leurs camarades. Qui s'installèrent eux aussi.  
- Aujourd'hui, nous préparerons une Potion assez simple, qui fait grandir quiconque la boit. Quelqu'un sait comment s'appelle cette merveille ?  
Il traversa la classe, revint sur la moitié de ses traces pour faire face à son tableau.  
Sa voix était froide, imposante. Il y aurait eu des mouches, on les aurait entendues voler.  
Kelly prit une grande inspiration et leva la main.  
- Personne ? Comme c'est dommage, dit-il en ignorant superbement la main qu'il savait dressée de la jeune femme. Sa voix était toujours aussi profonde, grave et sèche.  
- Professeur, s'il-vous-plaît ?  
Il se retourna au ralenti.  
- Oui ? Fit-il en haussant un seul sourcil.  
- Je... Crois qu'il s'agit de la potion de Grandiss qui a été inventé par Auguste de Lacour. En 1236. Elle a une caractéristique bien à elle, elle est rouge sang et sent la menthe...  
Sa meilleure amie la regardait, la bouche ouverte. Elle était impressionnée là !  
Le Professeur lui même haussa son deuxième sourcil.  
- Oui en effet Miss, mais vous avez pris la parole sans que je vous l'accorde, cinq points en moins pour Serdaigle !  
Il retourna devant la classe. Le reste du cours continua dans un silence de mort...

A la fin du cours...

La cloche sonna et tous se levèrent en un mouvement collectif pour se dépêcher de disparaître de cet endroit lugubre et détesté.  
- Miss Greenwich ? Restez une minute, s'il-vous-plaît.  
Elle hocha la tête et s'approcha de lui.  
- Oui Professeur ? Demanda-t-il timidement.  
«Dumbledore te l'a demandé, vas-y c'est une mission, rien de plus» s'encouragea Severus.  
- Vous avez besoin d'aide ? J'ai remarqué qu'hier vous n'étiez pas ici et vous n'êtes pas venue aux cours de rattrapage, quelque chose vous tracasse ?  
- Oh ! Euh... Je... J'étais un peu malade et... Madame Pomfresh m'a retenue dans son infirmerie, improvisa-t-elle. Rien de grave Professeur Rogue, n'ayez crainte...  
«Il ne croira jamais ça !» s'inquiéta Kelly.  
En effet, il ne la croyait pas, mais il se contenta de répondre :  
- Bien Miss j'espère que vous allez mieux, bonne journée.  
Il passa devant elle et disparu au fond du couloir. Elle se retrouva seule, dans la classe de Severus Rogue.


	5. Chapter 5 : Les soucis commencent

**Comme promis, le chapitre 5 n'attend plus que vous ! ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Les soucis commencent...

- Miss Greenwich ! Est-ce que vous voyez ce qui est écrit au tableau ?! Hurla McGonagall à bout de nerf.  
Elle fut surprise d'entendre un : "Non Professeur, enfin je ne suis pas sûre" navré.  
- Ho ! Vraiment, il faudrait peut-être en informer le Directeur non ? Questionna-t-elle, sèchement.  
- Il le sait...  
- Très bien, Miss Sharks, auriez-vous l'obligeance de lui venir en aide ?! Ordonna la Directrice des Gryffondor.  
- Bien sur Professeur McGonagall, avec plaisir, répondit l'intéressée avec courtoisie.  
Elle lui expliqua ce qu'il fallait faire, réellement et non ce qu'elle avait lu une trentaine de fois faux à haute voix.

- Miss Greenwich ! Restez ici ! J'ai à vous parler ! Siffla Rogue de sa voix grave.  
- Oui Monsieur, murmura la concernée.  
- Sharks ! Inutile de vous attarder ! Grogna-t-il à l'intention de cette dernière.  
Elle rougit violemment et se dépêcha de sortir.  
- Bien, à nous deux Miss Greenwich, dit doucereusement Rogue. Je sais que vous n'étiez pas le moins du monde malade il y a cinq jours, je sais aussi que vous êtes sous l'emprise de la Malédiction des Greenwich. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?  
- Euh... Je... Ce soir ? Pendant mon cour de rattrapage ? Murmura-t-elle.  
- Bien. Vous pouvez disposez Miss.  
Elle sortit de la classe rejoignant sa meilleure amie.  
- Alors ?  
- Ta curiosité te perdra un jour, sourit Kelly. Il m'a demandé ce qu'était la Malédiction des Greenwich. Comme c'est trop long à raconter en cinq minutes, je lui ai proposé de lui en parler ce soir, à mon cours particulier.  
- Ah ha ! Fit-elle, tout sourire.  
- Quoi ? Soupira Kelly.  
- Tu sais que tu es la seule à ne pas avoir peur ou mépriser Rogue ?! Ricana-t-elle la voix pleine de sous-entendu.  
Kelly ignora son ton et haussa les épaules.  
- Et alors ? Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais lui reprocher.  
Adélaïde rit, un rire étrangement aigu.  
- Tu l'aime bien hein ?  
- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le haïrais ! Se défendit-elle.  
La jeune femme continua de rire et elles se mirent en marche pour le prochain cour.  
Rogue les avaient entendues... Depuis sa classe, il avait tout entendu. Il fut surprit d'entendre que Kelly n'avait pas peur de lui.  
Et surtout qu'elle ne le haïssait pas...

Le soir même...

La Serdaigle entra timidement dans la salle de classe de Severus Rogue. Il avait abandonné ses chemises noires, pour la remplacer par une blanche, aux manches légèrement bouffantes. Il était penché sur sa potion, la mine concentrée, exactement comme la première fois. Le rouge sang éclairait ses yeux, ses cheveux et se reflétait sur sa chemise.  
Une odeur de menthe persistait...  
- La potion Grandiss ! S'écria-t-elle.  
Il se retourna ses longues mèches ailes de corbeaux suivant la mouvement, qui se stabilisèrent pour encadrer son visage.  
- Quelle étrange manière de dire bonsoir à son Professeur, commenta froidement Rogue. Que d'impolitesse... Effectivement, il s'agit de la potion Grandiss. Je vois que votre semaine de rattrapage vous a servi à quelque chose...  
Elle rougit.  
- Bonsoir Professeur Rogue...  
- Miss Greenwich. Cette fois-ci je vous interdis de vous défiler ou de me mentir, nous avons toute la nuit s'il le faut. Allez-y racontez-moi ce qui vous gêne depuis cinq jours.  
- Je... Peux m'asseoir ?  
«Quelle étrange manière d'inviter son élève à lui parler. Que d'impolitesse» eu envie de rétorquer Kelly. Mais elle se retint, elle connaissait les limites de Severus Rogue.  
- Asseyez-vous.  
Elle s'assit au premier rand et à son plus grand étonnement, il s'assit à ses côtés. Sa chemise blanche lui allait définitivement bien. Ses mèches qui lui retombaient sur les épaules. Ses yeux onyx pleins d'attention, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté gauche.  
Les yeux bleus nuits de Kelly glissèrent imperceptiblement sur son torse... Détaillant chaque contour, chaque muscle... Ses yeux descendirent encore, quand elle imagina se qui se cachait dans le pantalon noir, le sang lui monta aux joues. Elle se reprit et releva les yeux pour constater que Rogue la regardait faire, les yeux interrogateurs et froids mais les joues un soupçon plus rose qu'à leurs habitudes. Qui eurent le don de faire devenir cramoisi la jeune femme.  
- Euh... Désolée... Je... J'ai... Bafouilla maladroitement la Serdaigle.  
- Je vous écoute, fit-il impatiemment.  
- Que voulez-vous savoir au juste Professeur ?  
Il la fixa, d'un regard menaçant.  
- Bon très bien, capitula-t-elle. Je suis une Greenwich, je suis en pleine transformation et je suis à la recherche de mon âme sœur, je m'abreuverai de son sang...

Quand elle eu terminé son récit (Rogue l'avait écoutée, sans l'interrompre), elle sourit douloureusement à son interlocuteur et attendit une quelconque réaction de sa part. Ce qui ne tarda pas.  
- Eh bien Miss Greenwich, je ne m'attendais pas à quelque chose de ce genre...  
Il hésita quelques secondes avant de compléter :  
- Si vous avez besoin d'en parler, d'être soutenue ou de simplement être avec quelqu'un qui le sait et qui le comprend, n'hésitez pas à me contacter, n'importe quand.  
«C'est bien Rogue qui me parle ? Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il puisse me proposer son aide !» s'étonna intérieurement la jeune femme.  
- Merci Professeur Rogue, ça fait vraiment du bien de savoir que je ne suis pas seule, sourit Kelly.  
Il inclina la tête de côté et se reprit en ordonnant d'une voix froide :  
- Il est tard, le couvre-feu est bientôt atteint, dépêchez-vous de disparaître si vous ne voulez pas de retenue pour la semaine prochaine.  
- Bonne nuit Professeur.  
Le jeune homme ne répondit rien et se leva.

«Ah sa chemise blanche lui va tellement bien ! Et apparemment il a un corps pas si mal, d'après les contours de la fameuse chemise» S'entendit-elle penser en entrant dans ses appartements.  
«Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?! C'est ton Prof !» se sermonna-t-elle.  
Elle se coucha avec une image pas très catholique de son Professeur de potions en tête, incapable de l'effacer...

Les premiers flocons tombèrent pendant la nuit et les élèves s'en émerveillèrent le matin suivant.  
- Hey ! Il neige ! S'extasiaient les plus jeunes, accompagnés par les sourires heureux des plus âgés.

Kelly sortit de ses appartements et elle ne vit pas la neige... Comme il n'était que sept heures du matin, elle décida d'aller faire un tour dans le Park. Elle poussa en catimini la porte de Poudlard et marcha. Pas bien longtemps, car elle glissa et s'étala de tout son long sur la glace lisse. Elle poussa un juron et se releva, pour perdre à nouveaux l'équilibre...

Un quart d'heure après elle arriva, en nage, dans la Grande Salle. Adélaïde l'accueillit joyeusement, lui annonçant le retour de la neige.  
- Il neige ! Il y a de la glace partout, c'est magnifique !  
- Je ne qualifierai pas ça comme quelque chose de "magnifique" marmonna la Greenwich.  
Elle expliqua à sa meilleure amie les évènements de plus tôt dans la matinée et Adélaïde s'en inquiéta.  
- Kelly ! Si un jour tu ne vois pas quelque chose de grave, c'est très dangereux, tu pourrais y perdre la vie !  
Kelly haussa les épaules, impuissante.

Après ce malheureux incident, Sharks ne la quitta pas d'une semelle, toujours en regardant autours d'elle, assurant à 100% sa sécurité.

Plus tard dans la Salle Commune...

Face à un bon feu, les jambes étalées devant elles, les deux jeunes femmes discutaient de tout et de rien... La discussion avait opté pour un homme toujours de noir vêtu...  
- Kelly ! Souriait Adélaïde. Tu ne crois pas que je n'ai rien vu ?! Après tes cours de rattrapages ton sourire remonte jusqu'aux oreilles...  
- Adélaïde Sharks, sache que non, je ne suis pas amoureuse de Rogue, rassure-toi ! On peut parler d'autre chose là ? Soupira-t-elle en appuyant sur le nom de son amie.  
- Très bien, Anthony sort avec moi ! Annonça la blonde aux yeux verts.  
- Oh ! Anthony Melark ? C'est super ! Depuis quand ? S'enthousiasma Kelly.  
«Celui qui s'est fait sévèrement critiqué le jour au j'ai fait exploser mon chaudron ?»  
- Oui, lui-même, depuis ce matin.  
Elles finirent par se lever et monter se coucher.

Le lendemain...

- On a Histoire de la Magie en première heure, ronchonna Adé.  
Les deux amies mangeaient leur petit déjeuner.  
- Bonjour ma Douce, murmura une voix sensuelle dans leurs dos.  
Sharks de retourna vivement et sourit chaleureusement à un jeune homme brun aux yeux bleus.  
- Anthony ! S'écria-t-elle. Ça va ?  
- Maintenant que je te vois, oui, répondit-il.  
Kelly faillit exploser de rire et dût se mordre l'intérieur de la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas laisser échapper un long rire tonitruant. Elle trouvait ça un peu gros quand même...  
- Oh c'est vrai Anthony ?! Fit Adélaïde en battant des cils.  
- Mais oui, tu es le soleil de mes journées et la lune de mes nuits... Murmura-t-il à son oreille.  
Suffisamment fort pour que Kelly l'entende. Elle faillit en cracher son jus de citrouille et les larmes lui virent aux yeux.  
«C'est un peu gros» se répéta Kelly dans sa tête.  
Ses voisins les plus proches semblaient être du même avis, ils abordaient tous un sourire moqueur. Sauf une, qui les regardaient avec un attendrissement sans bornes. Kelly se reprit et afficha un air neutre. C'était sa meilleure amie, il fallait se montrer indulgente avec les personnes qu'elle chérissait.  
- Oh ! Anthony tu es si... Commença Adé.  
- Hey ! Vos louanges c'est finit oui ?! Ou bien vous vous les faites plus loin parce que Kelly va mourir de rire et vous de ridicule, l'interrompit un Serdaigle à l'allure particulièrement négligée.  
Tout le monde éclata de rire, même Kelly, vaincue.  
Ils rougirent et suivirent le conseil du jeune Serdaigle, ils disparurent.

Plus tard en Histoire de la Magie...

Adélaïde s'assit aux côtés d'Anthony et ignora superbement sa meilleure amie. Kelly soupira et se retrouva à côté d'un garçon dont le nom lui échappait...

Quelques jours plus tard...

La vue de la jeune s'était considérablement détériorée et elle devait constamment demander ce qui se passait autours d'elle. Et cela la rendait folle.  
- Miss Greenwich ! Encore une fois ! Vous son voisin ! Dites-lui ce qu'il faut faire ! Entendait-on hurler dans tout le château.  
Elle en pleurait parfois. Elle pleurait aussi parce que Adélaïde continuait résolument de l'ignorer. Et Rogue dans tout ça ? Lui, étonnement, il s'était montré bien plus patient que ses collègues. Pendant leurs cours de rattrapages -en un commun accord ils avaient décidé de continuer-, il restait toujours derrière elle à superviser tout ce qu'elle faisait, s'assurant que rien de dangereux ne passait près d'elle. Elle, elle lui en était très reconnaissante et ne cessait de le lui dire.  
- Merci Professeur ! Disait-elle à chaque fin de cours.  
- C'est mon travail, grognait-il d'une voix froide.  
Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en sourire quelque fois.

Ses images "pas très catholique" sur Severus Rogue persistaient et elle rougissait à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait... Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il n'y a pas si longtemps elle avait été brutalement réveillée par un de ses rêves... "pas très catholique" et depuis, elle avait du mal à soutenir le regard onyx de son Professeur, de peur qu'il ne la démasque par légilimencie...

Début décembre arriva, avec une nouvelle couche de neige et de cristaux magnifique aux arbres. Kelly avait très envie de sortir mais le Directeur lui avait interdit si elle n'était pas accompagnée. Elle trouva finalement la personne à qui elle demanderait de venir pour qu'elle puisse acheter ses cadeaux de Noël...

- Hey Steve !  
Le dénommé Steve se retourna brusquement et sourit à la vue de sa nouvelle amie.  
- Kelly ! Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?  
Steve McDee était le jeune Poufsouffle qui s'était installé vers elle en cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Il était mature et réfléchit.  
- Tu veux bien m'accompagner à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard ?  
- Bien sur Kelly ! Sans problème !  
En plus d'être réfléchit et mature, il était serviable et disponible.  
- Oh merci Steve !  
Elle se retint à grand peine de lui sauter au cou.  
La jolie Serdaigle savait déjà ce qu'elle allait offrir à chaque personnes...

* * *

**Wala wala... Un avis ? **

**Le prochain chapitre, c'est promis, un événement va bouleverser la vie de Kelly, définitivement !**

**Merci aux followers et favoris, également ! :D **

**Bises, **

**Lya**


	6. Chapter 6 : Complication

**Salut à tous ! :) **

**Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews, elles m'ont toutes fait plaisir ^_^ Et également remercier les Followers et favoris ! :D**

**Par contre, ****_Fionacara _****tu comprendras que je ne t'ais pas répondu... Parce que je ne savais pas trop quoi te dire... Mais merci, ça me fait un commentaire en plus. XD **

**Bref, je vous laisse ce chapitre, à vous de me dire s'il en vaut la peine ! ^^**

**Prêts pour THE événement ? ;)**

**Bonne lecture... **

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Complications

Le Samedi suivant...

Il était six heures du matin lorsqu'Albus Dumbledore convoqua Severus Rogue dans son bureau. Il arriva, les yeux encore quelques peu gonflés de sommeil, marmonnant quelque atrocités contre son employeur.  
- Maudite nuisance ! Que veut encore ce vieux sénile de... Cornichon de...  
- Bonjour Severus ! Moi aussi je suis content de vous voir de si tôt ! L'accueillit malicieusement le Directeur.  
- Bonjour Dumbledore, grogna-t-il, les sourcils froncés.  
- J'ai un service à vous demander.  
«_Bien sur, de toute manière c'est toujours pour faire quelque chose qui vous profite que vous me convoquez dans ce maudit bureau _!»  
- Quoi, soupira-t-il, lasse.  
- J'aimerai que vous accompagnez Kelly Greenwich à Pré-au-Lard, l'ami avec lequel elle était sensée aller est malade, très malade, il me fallait donc quelqu'un, j'ai immédiatement pensé à vous, Severus.  
Le temps que les paroles de Dumbledore lui parviennent eut l'effet d'une décharge électrique.  
- Quoi ?! Pourquoi c'est toujours moi ?! Vous pouvez pas demander à n'importe quel autre cornichon d'élève de...  
- Non, je ne veux déranger personne pour ça, Severus, je vous en conjure.  
- Et moi si cela me dérange ?! Ça compte pour beurre ?! Je n'ai aucune envie de sortir par cette température polaire à jouer les chiens d'aveugle pour une élève bigleuse qui achète de stupides cadeaux de Noël ! S'énerva Severus.  
Et un Rogue énervé n'est pas très poli...  
- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Severus je vous en supplie... Geignit le vieillard.  
Rogue secoua la tête de droite à gauche, ses cheveux aile de corbeau tournoyant avec grâce, chassant l'air sans pitié.  
- Non, j'ai trop d'autres choses à faire.  
- Severus vous qui vous vous occupiez si bien d'elle, elle n'a plus que vous.  
Il soupira, sembla se vider indéfiniment de son air, puis il marmonna :  
- D'accord mais deux heures maximum...

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent à 14 heures précises à la Grande Porte. Kelly avait été prévenue et elle s'était naturellement inquiétée de l'état de son ami, mais il allait s'en remettre, une grippe insistante.  
- Bonjour Professeur ! En route pour les achats ! L'accueillit Kelly, avec un grand sourire.  
Elle s'approcha un peu plus, hésitante, ne pouvant voir que des formes imprécises parfois plus que d'autre. Elle voyait très bien, par contre, l'imposante présence de Severus Rogue, posté devant la Porte, elle pouvait même imaginer l'air agacé qu'il affichait.  
- Je vous donne deux heures, et tâchez de suivre mes instructions à la lettre je ne veux pas d'accidents malencontreux en ma responsabilité.  
Son ton était sans répliques, froid et hargneux.  
«_Il a dût se lever du pied gauche ce matin, lui_», songea la Serdaigle.  
«_A moins qu'il soit fâché de t'emmener à Pré-au-Lard, il avait sûrement mieux à faire, ailleurs. Possible...»_  
- D'accord, lâcha-t-elle du bout des lèvres, comme si elle se rendait compte qu'elle proférait un mot tabou.

Rogue marchait en sa compagnie, regardant vaguement les élèves fourmiller dans le village enneigé. Il pensait à toutes sortes de choses et une bombe aurait bien pu exploser à trois mètres, il ne l'aurait pas entendue.  
_«Ça fait deux semaines que tu es rentré de ta mission vers les Mangemorts * je me vois confier la garde d'une jeune femme et j'ai bien plus peur de ça que de risquer ma vie auprès de terrible sorcier, animés de viles pensée. C'est quand même...»_

- PROFESSEUR ROGUE !  
Il sursauta.  
- Miss Greenwich ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?!  
- J'aurai pût glisser et m'énuquer à vos pieds vous ne m'auriez pas accordé le moindre regard ! Alors, ou va-t-on ?! On a traversé le village, si je ne me trompe pas.  
«Et après c'est moi qui dois suivre vos instructions ?!»  
- En effet, c'est là où vous m'avez emmené. Je n'ai fais que vous suivre...  
- Quoi ?! Je vous suis depuis le début Professeur ! Je pensais que vous saviez où vous alliez !  
«Qu'est-ce qui me prend ?!» songea Severus. «Pourquoi je suis dans la lune à ce point ?! Cela ne ressembla pas au Maître des Cachots ! Allez, reprend-toi !»  
- Bien, la prochaine fois, j'espère que vous saurez où aller Miss Greenwich, je ne suis pas d'humeur à essuyer vos caprices !  
- Mes... ?!  
- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous m'avez conduit ici, l'éclaira-t-il.  
Elle paru scandalisée. De vilaines tâches rouges apparurent sur ses joues.  
«Qu'est-ce qui lui prend à l'autre Graisseux ?! Il sait très bien que c'est lui qui est venu ici !» hurla-t-elle en son for intérieur. Mais elle se contenta de répondre :  
- Bon... Laissez tomber, j'aimerai aller chez Zonko.  
- Je vous suis.

Ils se remirent en marche, Kelly hésitante, Severus impassible, derrière elle sans rien faire pour la guider. Elle avançait doucement, n'osant pas demander de l'aide à son Professeur. Elle posa la pied là où il ne fallait pas... Elle se senti basculer en arrière, elle se dévissa le cou pour... Pourquoi ? Finalement, elle senti des mains chaudes et douces tapoter ses joues.  
- Miss ! Miss Greenwich ! Entendit-elle au lointain.  
- Je vais... Je vais bien, ânonna-t-elle avec difficulté.  
Elle vit le décor tourner dangereusement, puis tout se stabilisa. Elle tremblait, la neige qui s'était infiltrée dans ses vêtements lui glaçait la colonne vertébrale.  
- Miss Greenwich ! Nous devrions peut-être rentrer ?  
- Quoi ?! Non, non, ça va, ne vous inquiétez pas, assura Kelly.  
La tête lui tournait mais elle tenait à acheter ses cadeaux ce jour-là et rien ne la ferait changer d'avis.  
Elle prit le bras de Severus et le laissa la guider jusqu'aux magasins.

Les élèves présents les regardaient de travers et Rogue aurait bien voulu disparaitre six pieds sous terre. Kelly acheta des Plumes Auto-Correctrices et des chocolats pour Steve, un grand récipient de Dragée Surprise de trois kilos et quelques plumes dorées pour Adélaïde, elle avait décidé d'essayer de se réconcilier avec. Et quelques babioles pour son petit frère de quatre ans, comme des Bulles Baveuses, des animaux en plastic animés.

Ils allèrent de boutique en boutique, la jeune femme avec les bras toujours un peu plus chargé. Et Rogue était très bien ménagé ! Il portait les trois quarts des achats, et en plus, il devait assurer un bras libre pour que Kelly puisse s'y accrocher. Néanmoins, il passa une meilleure après-midi qu'il le prétendait. Son couvre-feu à lui dépassa sans qu'il ne le constate et ils se présentèrent à 17 heures aux Trois Balais.

Essoufflés, méritant tout les deux une bonne Bière au Beurre. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'ils commandèrent à Rosmerta, la serveuse, si belle, paraissait-il, car Severus n'avait d'yeux que pour son élève, inquiet qu'il puisse lui arriver quelque chose. Et Kelly ne parvenait qu'à la décerner vaguement dans une forme de couleur beige. Ils s'assirent dans le fond et burent à petites gorgées.  
Une jeune femme ne cessait de leur jeter des regards furtifs, discrets. Mais pas suffisamment discrètement pour Severus Rogue car il demanda tout bas :  
- Miss Greenwich ? Comment va Sharks ?  
- Bien j'imagine. Pourquoi ?  
- Pour rien.  
La jeune femme n'insista pas.

- Professeur, parlez-moi de potions, s'il vous plaît.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- S'il vous plait, gémit doucement Kelly.  
«_Votre voix est encore plus profondément mâle quand vous parlez potion, mais si je vous dirai en face, je crois que vous rougirez autant que moi_»  
- Bon très bien...  
Il partit dans un long, très long, monologue et la jeune femme buvait ses paroles, prête à apprendre. Deux heures plus tard, quand il eu plus ou moins terminé sa théorie, ils commandèrent une cinquième Bière au Beurre...

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient de retour à Poudlard...  
- Merci mille fois Professeur ! C'était une magnifique après-midi ! Le remercia Kelly dans le grand hall d'entrée. Malgré son regard voilé, il lu une lueur de douceur briller pour lui, dans ses magnifique yeux bleus. Elle baissa la tête, soucieuse que par curiosité, il aille faire un tour dans sa tête, et voir des choses qu'il ne devait pas savoir. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait, peut-être les hormones de la transformation ?  
- Je vous en prie, Miss.  
Puis il tourna les talons et disparu dans un grand tourbillon noir que même Kelly aperçu.

Il était sept heures du soir et elle se prépara pour le diner. Elle enleva son manteau noir et son immense écharpe bleue, elle échangea sa chemise blanche contre un gros pull gris. Elle se déchargea de ses jeans bleus foncés et enfila un bas beige.

Elle soupira et alla ranger ses cadeaux dans son armoire à vêtement, dans le compartiment vide du bas.  
Elle sourit à la fenêtre, qui lui offrait une magnifique vue du Parc et de la neige qui tombait, comme de l'ouate silencieusement sur la couche déjà épaisse d'un blanc immaculé. Voila pourquoi elle aimait la période de Noël, la neige qui tombe, assise devant un bon feux, un livre passionnant sur les genoux, une ambiance chaleureuse. La joie des gens qui recevaient ses cadeaux...

Elle chassa ses pensées et sortit des ses appartements, toujours hésitante, ne voulant pas marcher au mauvais endroit et encore moins traverser un fantôme. Mais une main sûre l'attrapa par le bras et la força à avancer.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'... Lâchez-moi ! Cria-t-elle.  
Mais la poigne de fer ne se relâcha pas, bien au contraire, elle eu l'impression que son avant-bras était broyé. Puis elle sentit ce parfum... Son parfum...  
- Adélaïde ?!  
- C'est bien moi, murmura une voix calme.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!  
Son bras était de plus en plus douloureux.  
- Tu me l'as volée !  
- De... De quoi ?! Questionna la Greenwich, complètement dépassée.  
- Tu dois me la rendre.  
- Mais quoi Adé ?! Hurla Kelly.  
- Mon envie de vivre, je... Sans toi c'est...  
Et la jeune femme se laissa tomber sur son épaule et pleura, mouillant son pull gris en une tâche bien visible.  
«_Je n'aurai pas dût mettre du gris, l'eau ce voix bien mieux sur cette couleur que n'importe quelle autre» fut la première pensée qui traversa l'esprit de Kelly. La seconde fut ; «Pourquoi c'est elle qui vient, c'est de ma faute, je me suis moquée d'elle !»._  
Elle lui caressa maladroitement le dos en murmurant des paroles de réconforts.  
- Chut, chut, c'est de ma faute je suis désolée...  
- Non, non, hoqueta Adélaïde. C'est de ma faute... Je suis terriblement désolée. Je pensais que j'avais toutes les chances, que... Que toi aussi tu faisais semblant, mais quand j'ai vu que... Oh Kelly !  
- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Je ne te suis plus du tout là Adé ! Que je faisais semblant de quoi ? Tu as vu quoi ?  
- Je...  
Adé se mit bien en face d'elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux :  
- Kelly, tu n'as pas compris, ça fait deux ans... Deux ans que... Que je t'aime...

* * *

**La vie de Kelly va donc basculer, comme vous pouviez l'imaginer... Ou pas. **

**Merci de vos lectures et à tout bientôt ! ^^**

**Lya**


	7. Chapter 7 : Dans la plus haute des tours

**Bonjour les gens ! :) **

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews et votre présence ! ;) **

**Voila le chapitre 7, qui n'attend plus que votre lecture ! **

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Dans la plus haute des tours et explications

Adé se mit bien en face d'elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux :  
- Kelly, tu n'as pas compris, ça fait deux ans... Deux ans que... Que je t'aime...  
Kelly avala de travers et s'étrangla, elle du respirer profondément pour se reprendre et ne pas s'étouffer.  
- Quoi ?! Tu plaisantes ?!  
- Non Kelly.  
- Je... Je...  
Elle ne savait que dire. Adélaïde avait du s'approcher car elle sentit un lent souffle chaud contre son visage, elle pouvait même entr'apercevoir le vert de ses yeux. Elle paniqua.  
«_Elle est beaucoup trop près _!»  
Ses muscles se tendirent d'eux même et elle prit la fuite dans les couloirs. Elle s'écrasa presque dans une armure et faillit percuter un mur en plein fouet. Ses pieds décidèrent de l'itinéraire et elle se retrouva devant une centaine de marches, sans hésiter elle les gravit. Avec quelque difficulté, sa jambe s'enfonça entre deux marches et elle eu une peine folle à s'en extirper. C'est donc à bout de souffle qu'elle atteint le sommet... De la tour d'astronomie.

Un homme se mouvait dans les longs couloirs de l'école. Il avançait rapidement, à enjambée moyenne, la tête bien relevée, englobant tout d'un regard froid et méprisant. Il avait un but précis, il se rendait dans un endroit où il aimait réfléchir, où personne ne viendrai le déranger. Où aucun imbécile sans cervelle ne viendrait le provoquer ou disparaître de peur qu'on lui enlève des points. Où il était seul avec ses pensées. La tour d'astronomie lui plaisait, elle remplissait tous ses critères. Il monta donc les marches, d'un pas léger et arriva sur le plateau. Un sanglot lui parvint.  
_«Quel idiot vient pleurer ici ?!»  
«C'est aussi ce que tu fais.»  
«Mais je ne pleure pas moi !»  
«Tu pleure à l'intérieur...»_  
Il stoppa son combat intérieur et marcha jusqu'à l'ombre dans laquelle il pouvait apercevoir une forme humaine, féminine et assise, plutôt repliée sur elle même, en fait. Il s'approcha encore et la femme leva la tête... Des yeux bleus nuits se découpèrent de l'ombre, des yeux larmoyants, des yeux tellement tristes... Ce regard le paralysa.  
- Miss Greenwich ? Murmura-t-il.  
- Professeur Rogue ?  
Malgré le peu de lumière, elle pouvait voir Severus Rogue. Elle l'avait toujours mieux aperçu que tout les autres. Pourquoi ? Mystère...  
- Miss, levez-vous, que se passe-t-il ?

Elle se leva avec peine.  
- Je... Rien, je suis juste... Fatiguée.  
Elle avait monté la voix à la fin de sa phrase comme si elle se posait la question.  
- Je vous ai promis mon aide, que se passe-t-il, vous pouvez tout me dire.  
- Non pas tout, souffla Kelly.  
«_Que lui arrive-t-il ? Il est vraiment étrange ces temps... Ou peut-être qu'il est simplement lui-même, c'est quelqu'un de bien. Moi qui voulait apprendre à le connaître, je suis servie_.»  
- Je sais écouter, et je sais me taire, vous avez besoin de parler Miss.  
Une nouvelle vague de larmes assaillirent ses yeux bleus, elle grimaça et secoua la tête de droite à gauche.  
- Je...  
Les mots suivants s'étranglèrent au fond de sa gorge, en un sanglot.  
- Miss Greenwich... Commença Severus.  
Ce dernier eu raison d'elle et elle finit par se confier.

- Et elle m'a dit qu'elle était amoureuse de moi, termina-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.  
Il fit une drôle de tête. Elle sourit entre ses larmes, elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, il était...  
Elle ne trouva pas le mot exacte. Il demanda :  
- Et vous êtes venue ici ? Au lieu de lui demander des explications, pourtant, elle a vraiment l'air amoureuse de Melark.  
- Oui, mais elle m'a dit qu'elle faisait semblant depuis... Tellement longtemps.

Kelly finit par se calmer et sourire à son Professeur. Leur discussion dériva sur plusieurs sujets et le jeune homme se surprit à apprécier l'instant. A aimer son sourire, franc et joyeux, la douceur de son regard, le calme de ses gestes, la sagesse de son esprit, l'innocence de ses paroles, la différence qu'elle avait de poser les questions, comme elle se souciait de se qu'il pensait des choses. Comme elle l'acceptait... Inconsciemment il se rapprocha physiquement de cette présence rassurante. Sa main n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la sienne, alors qu'ils regardaient le Parc sous la nuit, appuyés contre la barrière...

Kelly voyait très bien l'homme qui lui parlait d'une voix calme et profonde, à ses côtés. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle le voyait mieux que les autres, mais avec sa Malédiction, parfois il ne fallait pas chercher.  
«_Il est beau, éclairé par la lune_.» songea l'élève.  
Ses rêves et fantasmes n'avaient pas cessés et elle avait toujours autant peur qu'il n'entre dans son esprit. Mais elle aimait tellement croiser son si beau regard onyx...

Il était très très près. Trop près, ses lèvres bougeaient, elle les fixait, fascinée par leurs mouvements. Elle pouvait voir chacun des détails de son visage... Très clairement. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Kelly s'approcha, doucement, avec précautions et l'attaqua, prenant presque sauvagement sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes...

Elle entra timidement, sa langue caressant langoureusement celle de son Professeur de Potions.  
Severus sentit un courant d'électricité pure lui traverser la colonne vertébrale. Il soupira et s'abandonna aux magnifiques sensations que sa jeune élève lui procurait... Il la prit dans ses bras, refusant qu'elle parte, il voulait encore, encore...

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se séparèrent, faute de souffle. Kelly se colla contre son torse et soupira. Severus se reprenait peu à peu. Quand il se rendit compte de se qu'ils venaient de faire, il s'écria :  
- Miss Greenwich ! Ce que nous venons de faire est inadmissible ! Nous ne pouvons pas ! Partez d'ici ! Partez !  
Elle leva des yeux effrayés vers les siens.  
- Professeur ? Murmura-t-elle.  
- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit ! Partez !  
Elle allait partir quand elle se retourna :  
- Je ne regrette pas, c'était magnifique Professeur Rogue.  
Et elle disparu, sentant les larmes lui revenir.

Severus rentra dans ses appartements, pensifs et encore engourdi par leur baiser. Il ne cessait de se repasser la scène en boucle et Kelly lui dire qu'elle ne regrettait pas.

Il s'endormit avec l'impression que des yeux bleus nuits le fixait, pleins de douleur. Ses rêves se tournèrent vers les deux phrases qui avaient le plus perturbé le Maître des Potions, prononcées par Kelly Greenwich.  
_"Et vous, comment vous voyez vous ?"_ quand elle lui avait demandé devant l'infirmerie, après qu'elle eu fait exploser son chaudron. Et bien sur :  
_"Je ne regrette pas, c'était magnifique Professeur Rogue."_

La jeune femme les répétait en boucle dans une maison sombre, sale, et elle, elle resplendissait, c'était comme si un halo de lumière l'entourait, caressant les pores de sa peau, reluisant avec grâce. La jeune femme se déshabilla lentement, il s'étouffa, tenta de partir, de tourner la tête, mais ses pieds restaient résolument fixés sur le planché crasseux de la maison et sa tête ne lui obéit pas, le forçant à voir le spectacle de Kelly...

Il se réveilla trempé de sueur, grognant de désir, gémissant d'envie.

- BON DIEU QUE M'ARRIVE-T-IL ? D'ABBORD J'EMBRASSE CETTE... CETTE... MISS GREENWICH ET APRES JE FANTASME SUR ELLE ?! Rugit-il à son portrait dans la salle de bain.  
Il se doucha, se recoucha sans parvenir à se rendormir, regardant pensivement le toit de ses appartements.

Kelly dormait depuis quelques heures seulement. Elle avait pleuré pendant longtemps...  
Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ça ? Pourquoi lui ? Elle n'aimait pas son Professeur. Un cri de protestation s'était élevé de son intérieur.

_Si !  
_  
Elle avait finit par tomber, toute habillée sur son lit, endormie.

Son rêve était peuplé de Severus Rogue, lui récitant les phrases de Dumbledore ; Ton corps et ton esprit de Greenwich te le fera comprendre, a moins que tu ne le saches pas encore ?  
Une voix calme, douce, trainant dans le vent souffla :  
- Tu sais qui est ton Ame Sœur. Tu le sais, pourquoi le renier ? Pourquoi tu n'y a même pas pensé ? C'est lui...

Elle se réveilla hurlant contre les centaines d'Adélaïde qui tentaient de lui voler son intimité. Ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité lentement. Elle soupira, passant ses mains dans les cheveux. Ses rêves, ses affreux rêves...  
D'abord la voix du vent, et le Severus Rogue souriant tellement sensuellement, et après... Les Adé, souriant vicieusement, la forçant à se dénuder.

«_Ainsi donc, le sombre et ténébreux Professeur de Potions serait mon Ame Sœur ?» songea la Greenwich en essuyant courageusement ses larmes.  
«Apparemment, il est beau et gentil de toute façon.»_  
Elle sourit dans le noir. Elle alluma finalement la lampe de chevet et se leva. Elle avança prudemment jusqu'à la cuisine, remarquant qu'elle voyait mieux que dans la journée précédente.  
_«Peut-être que mes problèmes de vue sont réglés !»  
«Bien. Après viendra ton_ _ouïe ma belle_» lui rappela sa conscience.

En effet, quand elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, elle voyait beaucoup mieux. Heureuse de ce fait, elle s'en alla gaiement dans la Grande Salle, l'estomac grondant. Elle mangeait quand Adélaïde l'interpela.  
- Kelly je peux te parler ?  
La jeune femme prit peur, son rêve était tellement réaliste, et puis, Adélaïde était amoureuse d'elle, elle ne savait comment réagir après sa fuite. Elle hocha la tête et disparu avec elle.

Le Professeur Rogue, les regarda partir, une étrange haine contre Adélaïde, qu'il ne sut nommer. Il n'avait cessé de retourner des centaines de questions dans son esprit pendant la moitié de la nuit et avouait que son baiser lui avait plu...

- Je peux tout t'expliquer ! Commença Adélaïde dès qu'elles furent dans le grand Hall.  
- J'y compte bien, marmonna Kelly.  
- Je suis amoureuse de toi, depuis la cinquième année. Depuis que je t'ai surprise nue dans la Salle de Bain des Préfets. J'y allais en secret car j'aimais l'ambiance, dès que je t'ai vue j'ai su que c'était toi. Mais je ne pouvais rien laisser transparaître, j'ai donc fait mine de tomber raide dingue de Michael Richards. J'ai fait semblant, semblant d'être hétéro. Pendant ces deux ans. Je n'ai pas osé te le dire. Et puis... Et puis quand ta transformation a commencé, j'ai vraiment espéré que je sois ton âme sœur. Et quand j'ai remarqué que tu te rapprochais de plus en plus de ce bâtard graisseux de Professeur Rogue,  
- Hey ! Protesta la jeune femme.  
Adélaïde l'ignora superbement et continua :  
- j'étais morte de jalousie mais je ne t'ai rien fais voir... Je suis allée voir Dumbledore et il m'a dit que, malheureusement pour moi, les Greenwich avaient besoin d'une âme de sexe opposé. J'étais vraiment fâchée contre la terre entière c'est pourquoi je t'ai envoyée péter. C'était le matin où Anthony et moi nous sommes payés l'air stupide devant vous. Hier, énervée comme je l'étais, je t'ai tout dis, je ne supportais pas de te voir avec Rogue, comme ça proche... Voila. Je suis désolée.  
- Je comprends, mais c'est moi qui suis désolée, pour toi, mais je crois que Rogue est mon Ame Sœur, aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître. Je suis vraiment désolée.

Elles arrivèrent devant la porte de la classe de McGonagall alors qu'elle allait la fermer, haletantes.  
- La prochaine fois, vous resterez dehors, est-ce clair ? Sermonna-t-elle.

- Oui, soufflèrent les deux septième années, se frayant un chemin jusqu'au fond de classe.

* * *

**Un avis ? :D **

**A bientôt ! **

**Lya **


	8. Chapter 8 : Déclaration

**Salut à tous !**

**Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos reviews, qui m'ont fait super plaisir ! :) **

**Merci !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La journée passa sans événements notables, Adélaïde et Kelly se parlant avec courtoisie et malaise, Severus Rogue broyant du noir, redoutant ses cours particuliers du soir se revoyant sans cesse en embrassant son élève et revoyant son fantasme torride de sa nuit...

Le soir venu...

Kelly se rongeait les ongles depuis dix minutes et son amie n'y tint plus.  
- Kelly, cesse de te manger les griffes, ce n'est pas beau.  
- Désolée.

A huit heures trente, elle se présenta à Severus, voyant toujours mieux.  
- Miss Greenwich, la salua-t-il, tendu.  
- Professeur.  
Il portait une divine chemise bleue foncée, les quelques boutons du haut détachés. Ses mains aux longs doigts fins et pâles ressortant à merveille. Ses cheveux noirs, frôlant ses épaules couvertes du tissu avec une certaine grâce. Ses yeux onyx brulant, la détaillant avec douceur.  
«_A croire qu'il fait exprès de s'habiller aussi bien que quand on est seuls !»_ sourit Kelly intérieurement.

- Miss Greenwich, à ce que je vois, vous pouvez voir correctement les choses désormais. Nous pourrons donc avancer sérieusement dans votre rattrapage, annonça-t-il, pour mise en matière.  
La jolie blonde hocha la tête.  
C'était vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup réussis à avancer dans leur rattrapage à cause de la malvoyance de Kelly.  
- La potion que vous devrez préparer se trouve à la page 34 de votre manuel...

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle commençait sa potion, une potion paralysante, elle tournait e se retournait la même question dans la tête :  
_«Comment je vais lui dire que je pense qu'il est mon âme sœur, comment va-t-il réagir ?»._

Cela la paralysait encore plus que les effets de la potion qu'elle confectionnait et elle fut forcée de relire trois fois la même ligne pour comprendre les mots qui dansaient sous ses yeux.

- Miss Greenwich, avez-vous besoin d'aide ? Questionna le Professeur, dans son dos.  
La Miss dont il était question sursauta. Elle rêvait depuis un quart d'heure, et n'avait pas remarqué que Severus l'observait, qu'il s'était levé, fait le tour de sa table, qu'il s'était posté derrière elle, à seulement quelques centimètres de son abondante chevelure dorée et soufflé dans leurs replis, doucement, sensuellement. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait prit, et était très content qu'elle ne l'ai pas constaté. Ça avait été un acte délibérément incontrôlé et naturel.  
- Euh... Non Professeur Rogue, je n'ai pas encore besoin d'aide... Je...  
Elle rosit.

- Oui, Miss Greenwich ?  
- Je peux vous confier quelque chose, Professeur ? Quelque chose qui ne va pas vous plaire ?  
Il haussa les sourcils en répliquant froidement :  
- Il y a des choses que je préfère ignorer quand on me prévient que ça ne va pas me plaire.  
Elle parut consternée, mais se reprit bien vite en murmurant doucement :  
- Professeur, cela vous concerne entièrement, et je crois que cette fois-ci, même si cela ne vous plaira pas, il faut que vous le sachiez.  
- Et bien, allez-y et cessez de me demander mon avis, si de toute manière vous finirez par me le dire, siffla-t-il, hargneux.  
Elle ne perdit ni la douceur de son regard ni son faible sourire et inspira profondément.  
- Asseyez-vous, lui conseilla-t-elle.  
- 'Pas la peine.  
- Vous feriez mieux de vous asseoir quand même, sourit-elle, anxieusement.  
Elle faisait traîner la chose, mettant le plus de temps possible avant de sortir les bons mots pour le lui avouer. Severus le comprit très clairement et oublia quelques secondes leur baiser pour se concentrer uniquement sur le visage tendu de la jeune femme, sa façon de lui donner du courage, silencieusement.

Malheureusement, cela ne fit qu'empirer le stress de Kelly et elle se retint de suivre ses impulsions et de courir jusqu'à ses appartements et se cacher la tête sous son oreiller comme elle le faisait en étant petite, à l'orphelinat quand on la grondait. *

Elle inspira une nouvelle fois et se jeta à l'eau.  
- Je pense... Enfin j'ai fait un rêve étrange la nuit passée et... Je crois que... Que...  
Elle croisa le regard noir de son professeur, qui l'encouragea d'un signe de tête et elle détourna les yeux, baissant la tête, fixant ses mains pâles sur le plateau de sa table. Elle termina précipitamment :  
- Que vous êtes mon Ame Sœur.  
Dès qu'elle l'eu dit, elle se sentit stupide, bête et légèrement du genre "allumeuse".

Severus eu un hoquet de stupeur et se tut. Un lourd silence s'abattit dans la pièce.  
_«J'aurai peut-être mieux fait de m'asseoir»_ songea-t-il.

Il attendit qu'elle ose relever les yeux, il voulait voir son visage, pas fixer une barrière de cheveux blonds vénitiens. Ce fut quelques minutes plus tard qu'elle le fit, avec l'impression qu'une éternité était passée.

Elle avait effectivement relevé la tête mais elle regardait un point qui se situait à trente centimètres au dessus du front de Rogue, les joues aussi rouges que l'écusson des Gryffondor.

Il ne s'en formalisa pas, dépliant ses doigts de sa cape et vint s'asseoir aux côtés de son élève avec un calme impressionnant...

C'est d'une voix douce que le jeune homme commença :  
- Miss Greenwich, je ne pense pas être votre âme sœur. Vous vous faites des idées ! Vous y pensez uniquement à cause de se qu'il s'est passé hier dans la tour... Je pense aussi que vous êtes fatiguée, que vous ne vous rendez plus compte, vous avez envie que ça aille vite, je vous ai aidée, je suis arrivé comme qui dirait "au bon moment" et vous pensez que je suis votre âme sœur parce que je suis à votre écoute et que pendant le temps pendant lequel vous ne voyiez pas correctement, j'étais toujours derrière vous, à vous aider, alors que la plus part des gens dans votre entourage vous ignoraient autant bien qu'avant... Vous comprenez se que je veux dire ?

Elle hocha la tête, incapable de parler, oui, elle comprenait parfaitement.

Elle aussi elle ne cessait de repenser à ce qui c'était passé dans la tour... Mais elle était pourtant sûre que son Professeur était son Ame Sœur.  
- Je...  
Ne sachant que dire ensuite, elle se tut et Severus murmura, toujours de sa voix douce :  
- Alors, on la commence cette potion ?  
Elle lui accorda un petit sourire en coin (qui lui allait drôlement bien !) et hocha la tête.

Deux heures plus tard...

- Merci Professeur Rogue !  
- A... (Il faillit dire, avec grand plaisir, mais se reprit), je vous en prie.  
Les deux personnes n'avaient cessé de penser à ce qu'avait dit Kelly, à leur baiser et à leurs fantasmes.

Alors qu'elle allait disparaître, et qu'il allait fermer la porte dans le dos de la jeune femme, elle se retourna, suivant un fort instinct et s'approcha de son professeur. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres...  
Elle battit des cils et Severus pétrifié, déglutit.  
«Non, non nous ne pouvons pas !»  
Elle s'approcha lentement, Severus toujours immobile, et prit les lèvres fines de son professeur de potion.  
A nouveaux, il en ressentit immédiatement un plaisir pur, enivré au point de ne pouvoir repousser la jolie blonde, mais avait-il vraiment envie de la repousser ?

Kelly mit fin au baiser, regarda le sombre et ténébreux professeur dans les yeux, murmurant :  
- Je suis persuadée que vous êtes mon Ame Sœur.  
Et elle s'enfuit, les joues rouges.

Elle prononça le mot de passe sur le bout des lèvres et entra rapidement dans ses appartements de préfète-en-chef et s'écroula sur son lit.

Elle avait fait ce que lui avait dicté une force intérieur et était mal de son propre comportement.

Elle s'endormit sur ces pensées.

Severus de son côté, était plus perturbé que jamais sur les agissements de son élève. Il n'était plus sûr de rien et s'imagina quelques secondes être l'âme sœur de Kelly Greenwich. Bizarrement, l'idée lui plût et il la chassa d'un revers dédaigneux de la main.

Adélaïde pleurait, comme souvent ces temps.  
Anthony Melark s'approcha d'elle.

Ils s'étaient quittés il n'y avait pas longtemps, Adélaïde lui criant des atrocités sans raison apparente. Il ne semblait pas s'en remettre et pourtant, ce soir-là, par compassion, il vint vers le jeune femme, passant ses bras autours de ses épaules.

Le garçon ignorait la véritable orientation sexuelle de son ex petite amie.

Mais une forte intuition digne de son sang pur lui avait soufflé cela il y avait trois jours.

Elle pleura contre son épaule, se répandant en excuses.  
- Chut, chut, ça va aller.  
- Oh Anthony, si tu savais à quel point je suis désolée. Mais je ne...  
- Je le sais, murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille.  
Elle releva ses yeux verts, pour les planter dans son regard bleu clair et y lu qu'il disait vrai. Elle y lu aussi une grande tristesse.  
- Comment ? Questionna Adé entre deux sanglots.  
- Mon intuition.  
- C'est toujours elle hein ? Sourit la blonde avec un sourire contrit.

Kelly... Kelly... Kelly...

Ils faisaient l'amour, tendrement.  
Une sonnerie stridente retentit. Severus maudit pour la première fois son réveil-matin et émergea doucement.

La moitié de sa nuit avait été consacrée à la réflexion et Severus était encore plus perdu qu'avant. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il commençait à désirer son élève.  
Il avait beau le nier, aucune femme, pas même Lily, ne lui avait fait cet effet-là.

Il se leva courageusement et se rendit dans la Grande Salle. Il s'assit calmement entre McGonagall et Chourave.

La jeune femme et son amie mangeaient en discutant vivement sur un sujet qu'il ne saisit pas. Il les observa quelques instants à la dérobée, puis Sharks se retourna pour fusiller du regard son professeur.

Il y avait tant de haine dans son regard, que pris au dépourvu, il se sentit très mal à l'aise. Pourtant en plus de ne rien laisser paraître, il se reprit bien vite, lui rendant son regard avec les intérêts.

La blonde sembla apercevoir la vague gêne dans les yeux de son professeur, car elle eu un sourire sadique et reporta son attention sur Kelly.

* * *

**Voila voila ! **

**Un commentaire, un avis, une impression ? :) **

**A bientôt pour la suite ! ^^**

_**Lya**_


	9. Chapter 9 : Hostilités

**Hey ! **

**Voila une suite tardive ! ;) J'espère que vous me pardonnez ! :D **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Kelly continuait de manger, et de parler sans remarquer le court échange entre Adélaïde et son professeur.

Severus se leva et commença la marche vers les Grandes Portes de la Grande Salle. Kelly le suivit des yeux. Il sentait le regard bleuté de son élève sur lui et cela le bouleversa. Déstabilisé, il pressa le pas et atteint rapidement son but.

Dumbledore sourirait sereinement en fixant avec des étoiles pétillantes dans les yeux, Kelly et son employé, Severus Rogue.

- Adélaïde ?  
- Oui Kelly ?  
- Je... J'reviens, bafouilla-t-elle.

Elle se leva précipitamment, et brusquement, elle eu l'impression que tout le monde s'était tu. Etonnée, elle se retourna. Mais, non elle devait rêver, tout le monde voguait à leurs occupations dans un joli brouhaha.  
Le son lui revint doucement et elle reprit sa course vers les Grandes Portes.

Dès qu'elle fut sortie, elle fixa le couloir vide. Le fond  
était sombre et elle n'en apercevait qu'une partie...  
«_Il est peut-être caché dans l'ombre..._» songea-t-elle.  
Alors tout à coup, un léger bruit, comme un martèlement sonna dans sa tête et elle distingua parfaitement le fond du couloir... Vide.  
«_Waw ! C'est ma vue qui s'améliore dans le noir ?!_»  
N'empêche que le couloir était toujours désert.  
Elle poussa un juron et marcha jusqu'au bureau de Rogue dans les cachots.

Elle frappa rageusement contre la cloison de bois et attendit...

Pas de réponse.

Elle frappa plus fort.

La poignée se leva et redescendit, Severus Rogue apparut dans l'embrasure.

- Oui, Miss Greenwich ?  
- Euh... Je... Je...

Elle ne savait même pas quoi lui dire et elle avait parfaitement conscience du fait qu'elle avait l'air un peu stupide à bafouiller devant son professeur. Elle l'avait simplement suivit parce que... Parce que son instinct lui avait dicté cela, et qu'une forte envie presque obsessionnelle de le suivre était née dans le plus profond d'elle.  
- Mais encore ? Questionna Rogue.  
- Je ne... Enfin je...  
- Vous feriez mieux de retourner dans la Grande Salle, Miss, fit-il froidement.

«_Il doit vraiment en avoir marre de toi, tu insistes trop. Il était surement disposé à t'aider quand tu voyais mal... Mais maintenant, tu le harcèle presque, si ça trouve il a peut-être raison, c'est surement une impression qu'il est ton Ame Sœur, juste parce que tes hormones de Greenwich te travaillent_.»

Son propre raisonnement lui coupa le souffle et elle ouvrit inconsciemment la bouche en 0.  
- Miss Greenwich ?  
Elle revint à la réalité constatant que son professeur la regardait étrangement et qu'une certaine irritation se lisait sur son visage.

Elle résista à la très forte tentation de l'embrasser et de poursuivre ses fantasmes plus loin et, les joues rouges, murmura :  
- Désolée de vous avoir dérangé Professeur Rogue, cela ne se reproduira plus. Bonsoir.

Elle tourna les talons sans attendre de réponse et disparut du champ de vision de Severus.

Kelly retourna directement dans ses appartements de préfète en chef. Fantasmant une fois de plus sur son professeur, s'enthousiasmant du pouvoir de sa nouvelle vision. Et surtout blessée par sa propre réflexion. Elle qui y croyait tellement fort...

Pendant ce temps, Adélaïde patientait dans la Grande Salle, attendant son amie. Elle finit par abandonner et retourna dans les dortoirs des filles de Serdaigle, maudissant son propre sort.

Steve McDee, le Poufsouffle sortit le soir même de l'infirmerie, enfin rétabli.

La brune, ennemie de Kelly, Miss Jordan, attablée aux cotés de Steve, reprit son souffle après sa longue tirade, souriant avec séduction au pauvre jeune homme, qui contraint de relever lui aussi le coin des lèvres, maudit le jour de la naissance de cette peste.

Anthony Melark, lui, était dans une profonde réflexion solitaire, fixant sans la voir, une Serpentard boutonneuse qui hurlait sur un garçon de troisième année pâlichon sans raison apparente, qui lui lança en retour une cruche d'eau à la figure...

Tous mangeaient dans une cacophonie magistrale, ignorant totalement le départ de leur professeur et deux de leurs camardes.

Severus avait refermé la porte dans le dos de Kelly Greenwich et soupira. Il savait encore moins où il en était avec son élève...  
- Je ne sais plus rien, marmonna-t-il avec une certaine colère dans la voix.

Il repensa aux deux baisers qu'ils avaient échangés et le plaisir remonta immédiatement à la surface. Il re-visionna ses fantasmes et il poussa un faible gémissement.

Il se réprimanda intérieurement et retourna à son laboratoire secret.

Quelques jours plus tard...

La fin de la semaine était atteinte et Kelly partirait dans une semaine dans le fin fond de l'Angleterre, dans la famille sorcière d'accueil de son frère de 4 ans.

Les deux trentenaires avaient accepté avec joie de l'accueillir pour les deux semaines de vacances d'hiver. Kelly avait hâte de les connaître.

Adélaïde était accompagnée d'Anthony partout où elle allait, le jeune garçon étant le principale soutient de cette dernière depuis peu.

La Greenwich et Steve McDee passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble, discutant et riant pour un rien.

L'ouïe de Kelly avait baissé à une vitesse hallucinante et elle était désormais forcée de tenter de lire sur les lèvres des gens pour essayer de comprendre quelque chose à leur dire.

Ce qui ne faciliterait pas sa rencontre avec les parents adoptifs de son frère...

Severus se sentait étrangement mal. Il avait une douleur dans la poitrine, comme quand quelqu'un nous manque affreusement... Il donnait toujours des cours de rattrapage à son élève de Serdaigle, mais elle se montrait bien plus distante que d'habitude.

En effet, Kelly après avoir réalisé devant le bureau de Rogue, se montrait calme mais peu causante et se comportait plus comme une élève aurait dût se comporter avec Rogue.

Ils étaient dans un de leur dernier cours de rattrapage de l'année civile avant les vacances quand Rogue annonça :  
- Je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passe ces temps entre nous, vous non plus, je me trompe ?  
La jolie blonde entendait bien mieux son professeur, mieux que personne... Elle était aussi mal à l'aise que lui et lui donnait raison. Ses fantasmes étaient de plus en plus poussés, ses envies de plus en plus attisées, son instinct de plus en plus fort.  
- Non je ne sais pas trop où en on est non plus, finit par répondre Kelly.  
- Je ne sais pas se qui se passe.  
- Moi non plus.  
- J'ai repensé à se que vous m'aviez dit...  
- Qu'est-ce que je vous ai dit ? Questionna la Serdaigle.  
Elle lui avait raconté tant de chose...  
- A propos de votre idée sur l'identité de votre âme sœur...  
Ces mots glacèrent l'atmosphère quelques secondes...  
- Et alors ? Souffla la blonde.  
- Et alors je ne sais plus rien, mais je ne sais pas si vous avez raison, parce que d'un côté c'est assez... Enfin je veux dire nous sommes...  
Elle n'avait jamais vu son professeur rosir ou rougir... Mais cette fois elle fut servie, les joues de Rogue étaient en feux.  
- Nous sommes... L'encouragea-t-elle.  
- Enfin nous serions quand même assez complémentaires non ?  
Il semblait se ratatiner sur place et effrayé par la vue de son élève. Kelly rougit violemment et marmonna quelque chose comme :  
- Oui c'est vrai... Vous avez sans doute raison.  
Elle n'avait jamais vu son professeur de potion dans cet état et c'était à la fois comique et gênant. Mais elle ne devait pas être beaucoup plus glorieuse...

Alors, pour la première fois, Severus s'approcha de Kelly et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes...  
Elle frissonna à son contact et lui mordilla les lèvres. Elle l'entendit soupirer doucement. Il entra timidement dans son entrée et entama un magnifique ballet de sensations avec sa semblable. Leurs baisers devinrent de plus en plus endiablés, Kelly descendit ses lèvres gonflées sur le cou de son amant et suça, mordit, lécha, la peau sensible et délicieuse de Severus Rogue. Il poussa un très faible gémissement que Kelly entendit très clairement comme tout se que disait son professeur.  
Severus vint la torturer à son tour, s'attaquant à son lobe d'oreille. Elle gémit doucement, elle aussi.

Ils se séparèrent lentement et ils rougirent en même temps.  
- C'est exactement ça ! S'exclamèrent-ils en même temps, en pensant la même chose.  
«_On n'ose pas... Pas y croire...»_

Le lendemain, le samedi...

Kelly descendit du train, et passa de la voie 9 3/4 par la barrière et atteint le quai moldu, quand tout à coup, une petite ombre se jeta sur elle dans un cri sauvage...


	10. Chapter 10 : Lettres et vacance

**Coucou les gens ! ;) **

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews et encouragements (merci particulier à Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31 ^^) **

**Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre 10 ! **

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Les lettres et les vacances...

- Kelly ! S'écria le petit être.  
- Damien ? Comment vas-tu crapule ? Sourit tendrement la jeune femme à la vue de son petit frère accroché à ses vêtements.

L'enfant releva la tête pour planter son regard dans les prunelles de sa sœur.

Il avait des cheveux bruns, un visage fin. Mais ce que Kelly adorait dans le physique de son frère c'était ses yeux... Il possédait des yeux d'un vert brillant et foncé, de véritables émeraudes qui fascinaient tout le monde dans son entourage.

Elle aperçu alors deux adultes souriants, à quelques mètres d'eux... Elle leur sourit et s'approcha. Elle ne les avait jamais vus mais ils étaient très impressionnants. La femme était grande, brune avec des yeux noirs déstabilisant et l'homme un blond aux yeux bleu très clair. Ils lui sourirent sincèrement, et la femme les présenta.  
- Je suis Sabrina Caters, voici mon mari, Carl. Nous sommes ravis de faire ta connaissance Kelly !  
Elle avait un sourire stupéfiant. Il éclairait tout son visage, elle rajeunissait d'au moins dix ans. Carl sourit lui aussi, avec une légère retenue. Il était Anglais et elle était colombienne...  
- Moi aussi je suis très heureuse de vous voir ! S'exclama Kelly, un peu intimidée. Elle lisait sur leurs lèvres et avait peur de commettre une erreur de traduction.  
- Viens voir ! Hurla le petit Damien, du haut de son perchoir sur un banc.  
Kelly en l'entendant, profita de cette opportunité en or et couru presque vers son frère.  
Un pigeon baignait dans son sang, respirant si faiblement qu'on ne s'en apercevait que si l'on s'approchait de très prêt.  
La jeune femme prit son frère dans ses bras et lui boucha la vue de ses mains, en lui chuchotant à l'oreille :  
- Ce n'est pas encore le moment que tu voies les horreurs du monde, tu dois garder ta si belle innocence Damien, vient on rentre à la maison.  
- Mais... Protesta-t-il.  
Kelly le prit par le bras et doucement le ramena vers ses deux parents adoptifs qui étaient resté en retrait les observant.  
- He bien, allons-y ! Sourit Sabrina.  
Ils formèrent une chaine et transplanèrent ensemble. Kelly se laissa guider par la main de Carl.

Ils arrivèrent devant une maison blanche aux volets verts, des petites fenêtres et du lierre qui s'agrippait au grand balcon. Un grand jardin et des arbres devant pour avoir un minium d'intimité et un petit sentier de pierre qui conduisait à la porte d'entrée...  
- Waw ! S'exclama la Serdaigle, sous le charme de la demeure.  
Sabrina sourit et la fit entrer, Damien courant dans tous les sens, monopolisant la parole pour ne rien dire... Kelly lui prêtant une grande attention, elle se concentrait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour le suivre dans son monologue.

••••

Kelly se réveilla en sueur, affolée par son rêve. Ce rêve qu'elle n'avait plus fait depuis si longtemps... Elle qui se voyait dans la peau de sa mère...

_~Retour dans le temps~_

Une jeune adolescente de 17 ans à peine marchait dans les rues de Londres, mâchant un Choco-Grenouille. Elle pleurait et entra dans une petite maison sombre et froide. Un homme bien plus âgé l'accueillit. Il la prit dans ses bras en lui murmurant :  
- J'ai très envie ma petite Kathleen.  
Il n'avait même pas remarqué ses larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues roses. Son haleine le trahissait clairement, il avait but... Beaucoup.  
- Howard, je... S'il te plaît.  
Elle se dégagea de son étreinte.  
- Quoi ?! S'exclama-t-il.  
Il vit qu'elle pleurait.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore, petite pleureuse ?! Cria Howard.  
- Howard, je rentre de St-Mangouste. Je suis... Enfin je suis enc...  
- Ouais, t'es en cloque ma poulette c'est ça ?! La coupa-t-il.  
Cet homme était toujours d'une finesse...  
Kathleen hocha la tête, pleurant de plus belle.  
- Ben c'est plus mon problème pouffiasse ! Casses-toi ! Ordonna l'homme.  
- Mais...  
- Dégage petite pute !  
- Howard ! Renifla la jeune fille.  
Il leva maladroitement sa baguette sur elle, et prise de panique, elle s'enfuit.

La nuit était tombée...  
Elle pleurait de plus belle. Terrifiée par la réaction de ses parents, de hauts sorciers de sang pur.

Une des servantes vint la débarrasser de sa veste.  
- Merci... Miss Sung.  
- Mademoiselle Kathleen, vous avoir un problème ? Demanda l'asiatique.  
- Non, tout va pour le mieux, Miss Sung, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.  
La servante inclina la tête et s'éclipsa.  
Ses parents discutaient dans le salon. Elle les entendait de là où elle se trouvait.

Elle monta au troisième étage et prit un bon bain. Elle se sécha, sans s'arrêter de pleurer. Elle se maquilla du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle redescendit au salon et sourit à ses parents...

- Père, mère, j'ai une nouvelle importante...  
- Parle ma fille, ordonna son père.  
Kate s'assit à côté de sa mère en face de son père, le regardant dans les yeux.  
Elle leur expliqua tout. Sa mère compatissante, lui tapota la main, geste qui lui valut beaucoup d'efforts. La jeune fille en fut touchée. Son père, lui, ne broncha pas. Les mâchoires sellées, il réussi à questionner :  
- Qui est le père ?  
Elle se sentit défaillir. Elle répondit, blanche comme un linge :  
- Howard. Howard Baker.  
Elle vit son visage passer au rouge.  
- Ce clochard ?! Ce Sang-de-Bourbe ?! Tu te rends comptes que le notre sang de Greenwich est désormais souillé ?! Lui qui n'a rien fait de sa vie, mis à part de l'alcool son ami de toujours et les parties de jambes en l'air avec des putain comme toi son passe-temps ?!  
- Mike ! Cria Madame Greenwich en se levant, outrée par les propos de son mari.  
Ne se contrôlant plus, il leva la main sur sa femme et lui imprima ses quatorze phalanges sur la joue. La mère se mit à pleurer. Elle s'écria :  
- Mike ! Tu te rends compte de se que tu viens de lui dire ?! Tu n'es qu'un affreux...  
- Tais-toi Miranda !  
Kate, effrayée par la tournure que prenait les choses, s'enfuit de chez elle en courant.  
- Reviens Kate ! Entendit-elle crier sa mère.  
- Laisse cette putain partir, elle n'est plus ma fille !  
La voix de son père, en temps normal si calme, déraillait complètement, couvrit celle de sa mère.

«Tout est de ma faute...»  
«Tout est de ma faute...»

Ne sachant pas où se rendre, elle couru jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur et réserva une chambre. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas un sous sur elle. Elle proposa son aide au patron en échange d'une chambre. Le patron en question prit la jeune Kate en sympathie et l'engagea.

Pendant neuf mois elle habita dans une des chambres du Chaudron Baveur. Le soir elle servait les gens et nettoyait et le reste de la journée elle suivait ses études d'auror. Elle avait du mal à joindre les deux bouts, mais elle était coriace.

Le 12 mars 1966, elle accoucha de Kelly Greenwich, à St-Mangouste. Elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de placer son enfant dans un orphelinat.

Elle s'excusa une bonne centaine de fois et tendit l'enfant à la gardienne. Elle fixa une dernière fois les yeux de sa fille, identiques aux siens.

Elle se détourna et disparut sans se retourner...

  
Kelly descendit dans la cuisine et se servit un verre d'eau. Les joues baignées de larmes. Elle s'assit sur une chaise et fixa l'horloge, l'aiguille des secondes avancer lentement et faire un tour complet.

Un homme dans son orphelinat, alors qu'elle rédigeait un devoir de Métamorphose de deuxième année, était entré, la mine grave. Il lui avait tout expliqué, en précisant le décès de sa mère biologique.  
- Ta mère est décédée, je suis désolé. Elle venait d'accoucher de son deuxième enfant, Damien. Ton demi-frère, elle s'était mariée avec l'un de ses collègues il y a peu, mais dans son combat contre Tu-Sais-Qui... Enfin elle n'en est pas sortie vivante et son mari non plus. Mais ton frère, lui est toujours vivant, il a été placé dans une famille d'accueil...  
Elle avait beaucoup pleuré, l'homme à la cape noir rayée de vert l'avait prise dans ses bras et consolée.  
Quand elle s'était enfin calmée, elle avait murmuré  
- Merci Monsieur.  
- Appelle-moi Cornelius, avait sourit doucement le bonhomme.

Le lendemain elle avait put rencontrer son petit frère d'une année, elle en tomba immédiatement amoureuse du haut de ses 12 petites années, mais avait refusé catégoriquement une rencontre quelconque avec les parents adoptifs de Damien.

Finalement, après trois ans de haine et de doute, elle avait accepté...

Elle revint à la réalité en sentant une pression sur son épaule. Elle sursauta. Carl souriait tristement, ses yeux bleu clairs larmoyant.  
- Vous m'avez fait peur Carl !  
Elle s'entendit vaguement dire qu'il lui avait fait peur et elle tenta de sourire, mais elle ne parvint qu'à grimacer.  
Carl fit mine de ne pas apercevoir la gêne et la douleur de Kelly. Il comprenait parfaitement se que ressentait la jeune femme à cet instant. Tellement de choses les unes sur les autres, elle ne savait plus où elle en était...  
Il lui tapota la main, compatissant en buvant le thé qu'il s'était préparé.  
Ce moment sans parole fut la naissance d'une complicité entre Carl et Kelly.

••••

Severus rangeait les copies de ses cornichons d'élèves de troisième année quand on frappa à sa porte.  
- Entrez ! Cria-t-il.  
La porte s'ouvrit et Miss Sharks apparut, le visage tendu et les larmes coulant. Elle se rua sur son professeur et lui sauta dessus. Elle lui arracha une touffe de cheveux en hurlant :  
- Espèce de salaud ! De salaud ! Salaud !  
Hébété, il la laissa le traiter de cette manière quelques dixièmes de secondes puis, d'un geste souple, la prit par la nuque et la força à se mettre sur le ventre, dans une position de soumission que Adélaïde ne supporta pas. Elle se débâtit tant bien que mal, mais elle hurla de douleur quand Rogue lui tordit le bras et le coinça dans son dos. Elle déclara forfait en minaudant :  
- Ok, ok, ok.  
Il la relâcha et siffla :  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a prit ? Vous êtes folle ? Cinquante points en moins pour Serdaigle et un mois de retenue avec Rusard ! Expliquez-vous ou j'appelle le Directeur pour violence envers un professeur et je m'arrange pour que vous soyez renvoyée se soir, petite idiote !  
Elle pleurait comme jamais et se sentait mal. Non elle ne savait pas se qui lui avait prit. Toutes ses émotions tourbillonnantes elle avait couru jusqu'ici et frappé comme une dingue contre la porte du bureau de Rogue. Quand elle était entrée, tant de haine concentré sur l'homme qui lui faisait face était ressortie, elle avait perdu le contrôle d'elle même et s'était jetée sur son professeur...  
- Je suis désolée professeur Rogue, je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'a prit, veuillez m'excuser cela ne se reproduira plus. Je vous le promets. Ma punition est bien méritée. Merci et bonne journée, dit Adélaïde avec la plus grande courtoisie.  
Elle sprinta jusqu'à la porte et disparut dans le couloir.

Severus soupira. Kelly choisissait d'étrange amies. D'ailleurs en pensant à Kelly, il ne savait pas si oui ou non ils faillaient qu'ils se revoient, de cette façon.

Il ne l'avait plus vue depuis leur baiser et savait qu'elle était chez les Carters. Elle lui manquait étrangement. Il soupira et se résigna à faire la chose à la quelle il doutait depuis si longtemps...

••••

Le lendemain, jour de Noël...

- Joyeux Noël ! Tonna Sabrina en entrant dans la chambre de son hôte. Elle ouvrit les volets et le soleil entra dans la chambre. Kelly entrouvrit les yeux et sourit.  
- Joyeux Noël Sabrina !  
Damien entra en trombe dans la petite pièce en hurlant des "Joyeux Noël" en chaine.  
La jeune femme sauta de son lit et couru vers son petit frère. Elle le prit dans ses bras et lui souhaita à lui aussi, un joyeux Noël. Carl entra à son tour dans la pièce et jeta un regard à Kelly, qui lui sourit avec douceur.  
- Joyeux Noël ! S'écrièrent-ils au même instant.  
- Les cadeaux, les cadeaux, les cadeaux, scanda le petit gamin, toujours prisonnier des bras de sa grande sœur.  
Les parents sourirent et d'un coup de baguette firent voler le tas de cadeaux empilé au pied du sapin jusque dans la chambre.  
Même si Kelly était mal-entendent, elle entendit (même si elle ne le voyait pas) clairement le ravissement de Damien en déchirant le papier de ses cadeaux...  
Kelly offrit une horloge qui indiquait où se trouvait chaque membre de la famille et des chocolats au Whisky Pur Feux à Sabrina et Carl. Elle reçu de leur part, de superbe boucle d'oreille bleue nuit, qui rappelait la couleur délicieuse de ses yeux. Les Saphirs reluisaient à ses lobes et elle en fut touchée. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux et elle sauta dans leur bras en les remerciant chaleureusement.

La jeune femme offrit son cadeau à Damien qui fut ravi de l'attention.

Ils allèrent prendre leur petit déjeuner en plaisant et en riant.

••••

Plus tard dans la journée, un hibou brun de l'école de Poudlard cogna furieusement son bec contre la vitre du salon où les quatre tentaient de monter le mini-balai volant que Damien avait reçu. Ils relevèrent la tête en même temps et Kelly se leva pour aller ouvrir. L'oiseau entra et tendit la patte afin que la jeune femme puisse le libérer de la lettre te du petit paquet violet.

L'expéditeur ne semblait pas attendre de réponse car le volatile s'envola par la fenêtre ouverte. Les trois Carters se remirent à la construction du mini-balai.

_Chère Kelly,  
Je suis désolée de te déranger là où tu es, car ça doit être plus captivant que de m'écouter parler. Bref, super mise en matière, je sais, c'est mon fort tout ça. Je suis vraiment désolée de la tournure que les choses prennent et j'aimerai que tu saches que je suis allée voir Rogue, cet affreux Bâtard Graisseux. Je l'ai insulté mais il m'a mis à terre. J'ai dut m'excuser et j'ai fait perdre à notre maison une cinquantaine de point. Mais l'essentiel c'est qu'il sache que je le hais. Je suis vraiment désolée d'être à ce point cruelle... Vraiment, je t'aime sincèrement et je ne devrai pas. Si tu es heureuse avec cet homme, je suis contente pour toi. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Je suis trop jalouse, je trouve la vie tellement injuste. Mais trêve de jérémiades... Je t'écris cette lettre parce que j'ai peur... Peur que je ne sois malgré tout plus ton amie, j'ai peur qu'après Poudlard, on ne se voit plus. J'ai peur et honte. Je suis désolée... Oui je sais c'est confus, mais maintenant je me sens un peu mieux...  
A bientôt,  
Adé...  
PS : Joyeux Noël ! Merci pour ton cadeau très original ! J'ai adoré ! J'espère que le mien te plaira._

- Oui c'est confus, mais ça sort du cœur, souffla la jolie blonde.  
Elle ouvrit le paquet avec délicatesse et fut ravie de découvrir une robe de bal bleue avec de petits sillons dorés.  
«Elle ira divinement bien avec mes boucles» songea Kelly.  
Elle plia la lettre et la glissa dans sa poche. Sabrina fut curieuse de la voir en ayant revêtit la robe et la jeune femme monta dans la chambre pour l'essayer.

Elle redescendit et tout le monde même Damien fut époustouflé.  
- Tu es superbe ! Laisse-la ! Sourit la colombienne.  
Kelly et les Carters passèrent le reste de la journée à bavarder.

••••

Le lendemain, un autre hibou vint au salon et Kelly lui ouvrit à nouveaux. Cette fois-ci, il s'agissait d'un hibou aux plumes d'un noir d'encre impressionnant...

Elle détacha le paquet de la patte de l'animal et il s'envola...

Elle voulut l'ouvrir mais son frère l'entraina dans sa chambre avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de dire "ouf". Ils jouèrent ensemble pendant une heure et demi, plus Sabrina les appelèrent pour le diner.

Ils mangèrent puis Carl proposa d'aller faire une petite balade. Kelly accepta avec joie et alla poser le mystérieux cadeau dans sa chambre.

Arrivé dehors, Carl prit une poigne de neige et la compressa de façon à se que ça donne une boule parfaitement sphérique. Il la lança dans le dos de Kelly qui discutait de Poudlard avec Sabrina devant lui. Elle se retourna et Carl, quasi prit sur le faite lui offrit un sourire rayonnent et montra du doigt le petit Damien qui courait dans tout les sens en se roulant dans la neige poudreuse.

S'ensuit alors une partie de combat de boule de neige...

C'est à bout de souffle que Kelly et le reste de la famille rentrèrent chez eux. La jeune femme avait complètement oublié le petit paquet dans sa chambre et s'assit à table avec une faim de loup...

- Bonne nuit Damien, murmura Kelly à l'oreille de son frère.  
- 'onne 'uit, baragouina le petit garçon déjà endormit.

Elle prit une douche, souhaita une bonne nuit à Carl et Sabrina et monta se coucher...

Elle aperçu le présent sur son lit et elle sourit, se souvenant immédiatement. Elle était curieuse de savoir qui était l'heureux expéditeur.

Elle déchira le papier et un morceau de parchemin tomba sur le sol, elle se pencha et l'ouvrit afin de le lire.

_Chère Kelly (Miss Greenwich),  
Pour vous dire franchement, je ne sais pas si je devais, si je dois ou si je devrai, mais je n'ai pas réfléchi, quelque chose d'incontrôlable m'a poussé à vous envoyer ce présent. Prenez-le comme une toute petite attention de ma part, comme une chose insignifiante... Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais j'avais besoin de vous envoyer ceci, j'espère que ça vous fera plaisir... C'est assez neutre et "classique", certes... Il vous ira divinement bien, de cela j'en suis persuadé ! Je ne sais pas trop où on en est (le nombre de fois que j'ai pensé cela !). Je sais juste que ce qui se passera sera irréversible, mais étrangement cela ne me fait rien, au contraire, ça m'émoustille... Nos baisers étaient délicieux (admettons-le bien !), j'ai envie de continuer... Je sais que c'est inconcevable, immoral, impossible, irréel, anormal, mais avec vous, plus rien n'est normal de toute manière, des barrières énormes sont tombées entre nous, comparé à la relation (si toute fois on peut appeler ça une "relation") avec mes cornichons d'élèves... Mais vous êtes différente et je vous "ressens" différemment. Je dois paraitre pathétique ainsi... Bref, disons d'emblée que les choses que nous avons partagés ne m'ont pas gênées, au contraire... Tout cela c'est confus, toujours est-il que je suis là pour vous et j'attendrai mon heure... J'accepterai un quelconque rejet de votre part, parce que se serait compréhensible et concevable...  
Kelly, je crois que je vous aime bien.  
Avec toute mon affection,  
Severus  
_  
Les larmes de Kelly roulèrent sur ses joues quand elle lut les trois dernières lignes... Aussi touchée que heureuse elle laissa les filets d'eau s'écouler librement de ses yeux...

Elle déchira le reste du papier et un écrin d'ébène apparut. Elle l'ouvrit et faillit le lâcher d'ébahissement.  
- Woaw ! S'exclama-t-elle.  
Dans l'écrin brillait un splendide collier de pierres bleutées, des Saphirs étincelants. Comme des petits branchages, les cordelettes d'argents s'entortillaient, incrustées de pierres...

Elle continua de pleurer de joie et de chamboulement tout en enfilant la robe bleue de la part d'Adélaïde, les boucles d'oreilles bleues des Carters et le collier bleu de Rogue...

A croire qu'ils s'étaient consultés pour le choix de ses cadeaux !

Elle essuya ses larmes, se maquilla, tordit la bouche pour y appliquer du rouge à lèvre et coiffa ses cheveux en fit deux tresses sur les cotés et les ramena derrière le reste de sa crinière dorée. Comme un diadème en-tressé.

Quand elle fut satisfaite du reflet que lui offrait le grand miroir de chambre, elle prit son appareil photo magique et sourit...

Elle fut immortalisée dans le papier magique qui donnait le pouvoir à son elle-même de bouger et se déplacer...

Puis elle s'écroula dans son lit après qu'elle se soit vaguement habillée pour la nuit et qu'elle ait rangé ses deux précieuses lettres dans sa valise...

* * *

**Voila... On est arrivé à la moitié de ce que j'ai écris pour cette fiction. Je tiens à vous dire que je me suis arrêtée à 20 chapitres, mais que je suis loin d'avoir terminé ce que je voulais à la base ! Si je la termine un jour, j'estime sa grandeur à 40~50 chapitres... Mais je ne suis plus tellement inspirée et je viens de commencer une nouvelle petite fanfic... Donc je ne sais pas. Toujours est-il que je vous laisserai mes 20 chapitres et après... :D **

**Bref, merci encore de votre présence ! ;) **

**Bisous, **

**Lya**


	11. Chapter 11 : Rentrée, nouvelle relation

Chapitre 11 : Rentrée agitée et nouvelle relation

**Lya : Euh... **

**Severus : C'est inadmissible ! **

**Lya : Mais euh... Ce n'est pas de ma faute. J'avais oublié...**

**Severus : Tu as surtout eu la flemme ! Pauvre andouille !**

**Lya : *baisse piteusement la tête* **

**La pauvre andouille vous présente ses excuses les plus plates et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! **

* * *

La seconde semaine de vacance arrivait bientôt à son terme et Kelly avait passé les meilleures vacances de sa vie... Elle en avait presque oublié tous ses soucis.

Le train rouge sifflait d'impatience au quai 9 3/4. Kelly, pleurant et sanglotant dans les bras de Sabrina.

Pendant le courant de la deuxième semaine, la jeune fille avait perdu toute sensation physique mais voyais et entendait mieux que jamais...  
Elle sera son frère dans ses bras, bien qu'elle ne le sentit pas et lui sourit en disant :  
- Les prochaines vacances, on se revoit, d'ac ?  
- Ouais ! Cria le petit gamin, le visage illuminé d'un sourire radieux.  
Elle dit au revoir à Carl qui était au bord des larmes, lui aussi.

••••

Elle rentra dans le train et tomba sur Adélaïde, (qui avait décroché la permission de faire l'aller et le retour, pour pouvoir intercepter Kelly avant Rogue, sans l'avoir dit à Dumbledore, bien sur !) elle laissa ses larmes couler et se précipita dans ses bras et la serra à l'en étouffer. Elle savait que ce geste n'avait pas ou plus, la même signification pour elle et sa meilleure amie, mais tant pis, c'était toujours quelqu'un avec qui elle avait partagé énormément de choses et elle ne pouvait pas balayer d'un coup, 7 années d'amitié solide…

Elles se rendirent dans le même compartiment, Kelly passa juste deux minutes au compartiment des préfets et les laissa entre eux, préférant nettement rire avec son amie, plutôt que de devoir supporter les querelles incessantes du préfet de Gryffondor et celui de Serpentard.

Elles discutèrent comme un bon vieux temps, quand toutes ces complications n'étaient qu'un avenir lointain et irréel, impensable… elles achetèrent des dragées surprises et des chocots-grenouilles à la vieille femme et son chariot, criant dans les compartiments : « Qui veut des bonnes choses ? Qui a envie de sucreries ?! »

Elles avaient les deux les larmes aux yeux, un peu gênées mais aussi heureuses et délivrées d'un poids énorme.

Severus, lui, attendait avec impatience l'arrivée du train rouge fumant au loin, car Kelly rentrait enfin. Ses pensées n'avaient pas trouvé d'autre image à se retourner en boucle, que celles de Kelly, soit dans ses fantasmes les plus fous, ou réellement, lui souriant tendrement, ou encore en l'embrassant… Il avait enfin compris que Kelly ne mentait pas en disant qu'il était son âme sœur, et ceci n'était pas pour lui déplaire ! Au contraire, rien que d'y penser, il en avait des frissons de bonheur. Ces deux semaines de vacances avaient été les plus longues de son existence, il avait hâte de voir son visage, se tourner vers lui pendant le repas, il avait hâte de se retrouver seul avec elle, il avait hâte de sentir à nouveaux le parfum de la jeune femme…

Ces vacances-ci, il avait infligés plus de retenues que jamais, ne supportant pas l'absence de Kelly Greenwich, le rendant plus injuste et acariâtre que d'habitude…

Kelly arriva le soir, souriante, aux côtés d'Adélaïde Sharks, dans la Grande Salle pour le souper et Severus sentit son cœur tomber dans sa poitrine « _Est-ce que Sharks a réussi à la faire tomber amoureuse d'elle ? ! Comment y est-t-elle parvenue ? De la magie noire ? Non, peu probable… un filtre d'amour ? Surement !_ »

Il se promit d'enquêter, quand la jeune fille à qui il venait de penser se retourna et lui lança un regard chargé de haine et de ressentiment. Ses yeux verts plissés, lui rappelant soudain Lily Evans, lorsqu'ils avaient parlés de Remus Lupin… cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait plus songé à cette femme, et, ébranlé, détourna son regard avant celui de Sharks.

Il continua néanmoins de fixer la table des Serdaigle, plus qu'il ne le devrait… Dumbledore lui adressa un sourire radieux quand il daigna enfin se montrer attentif à ceux qui l'entouraient. Il perçu ce retroussement des lèvres comme un « _Je sais tout, Severus absolument tout et même encore plus que vous, pour l'instant _».

Ce qui eu le don de faire rager le Maître des Potions secret qu'il était. Il se remit à la contemplation discrète de Kelly Greenwich (sauf pour le directeur, à qui rien ne lui échappe), malheureusement, il l'avait loupée de quelques secondes car elle l'avait regardé quand il 'communiquait' en silence avec Dumbledore.

Pendant le dessert, la jolie blonde se retourna et échangea enfin un regard enflammé avec son professeur, et il su immédiatement qu'il ne s'était rien passé avec Adélaïde… Elle rosit et passa toute sa douceur dans ses yeux, pour la transmettre à son bien aimé professeur Rogue. Tellement de douceur, qu'il en rata un battement de cœur, et pour la première fois, il osa pénétrer dans son esprit. Il y laissa un message, le faisant raisonner dans sa tête… « _Retrouvez-moi dans la tour d'astronomie, à 21 heures…_ ».

Il ne su qu'ajouter de plus… Il s'extirpa bien vite de son esprit sans avoir touché aux souvenirs de la jeune fille, n'osant pas encore connaître ni ses pensés à son égard, ni ses fantasmes, si elle en avait… Il espéra quelques secondes et se claqua intérieurement…

Et Dumbledore, souriant, n'ayant rien loupé du court échange entre son élève et son collègue retourna à son potage, balayant d'un geste sa longue barbe argentée sur son épaule.

La jeune fille soupira de bonheur à l'idée de retrouver Severus de si tôt, et eu du mal à se concentrer sur ce que sa meilleure amie lui racontait. Elle hochait la tête au hasard de son instinct et prétexta une fatigue soudaine pour s'éclipser sous le regard bien veillant d'Adé.

Elle retourna directement dans son appartement, et comme elle avait encore une demi-heure à tuer avant son rendez-vous avec Severus, elle s'abandonna à la contemplation du paysage qui s'offrait à elle dans toute sa splendeur, la lune et la neige se reflétant l'une dans l'autre…

Elle pensa à son 'amant' et se demanda si, avec lui, elle aurait le don de sentir physiquement son corps quand elle l'embrasserait. Car oui, elle avait la ferme intention de l'embrasser plus fiévreusement que jamais, y mettant tout son amour, sa douceur, son attirance, pour lui démontrer à quel point elle était dépendante de sa chaleur, de ses lèvres, de ses mots qui pouvaient être si doux, de sa voix grave et masculine qui la faisait fondre, de son intelligence, sa clairvoyance, son physique, son corps… de lui, lui prouvant combien elle l'aimait pour ce qu'il était.

Elle avait été étonnée d'entendre sa voix, et avait mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il lui parlait par connexion des esprits… Elle avait été flattée qu'il prenne les devants, pour une fois…

A 21 heures précises, Kelly gravissait les marches interminables qui menaient au sommet de la plus haute tour de l'école. Severus était déjà là, et elle s'excusa du retard qu'elle n'avait pas, par simple habitude.

- Je suis désolée du retard, professeur, vraiment !

- Mais vous n'êtes pas en retard, pas le moins du monde, s'écria-t-il, c'est moi qui suis arrivé en avance, ne vous inquiétez pas !

La jeune femme sourit et s'approcha encore plus de lui, franchissant rapidement la limite qu'un élève normal n'aurait pas franchie. Mais Kelly occupait une place bien plus importante dans le cœur de Severus Rogue, et cela la gonflait autant de fierté que de plaisir.

Personne ne parla pendant quelques instants, puis Severus, encouragé par la douceur du regard bleuté de la jeune femme qu'il savait river sur son visage, (plus particulièrement sur ses lèvres…), dit :

- Je suis content que vous soyez à nouveau là…

Il se rendit compte juste après combien sa phrase ne collait ni avec son personnage, ni avec sa philosophie (ne jamais montrer une quelconque émotion, ne jamais avouer mes sentiments et ne jamais passer pour un sentimental). Kelly elle-même, paru décontenancée, mais heureuse finalement…

Kelly était ravie de l'entendre dire ceci, cela prouvait au moins qu'elle était, à ses yeux, qu'une simple élève… prouvait aussi qu'il l'appréciait… La jeune femme en fut si touchée qu'elle sentit les larmes monter dans ses yeux. Refusant qu'elles ne roulent sur ses joues, elle respira doucement et se rappela :

- Professeur ! Merci pour le cadeau ! J'en ai été beaucoup touchée… ça m'a fait énormément plaisir ! Si vous saviez à quel point !

Elle avait honte de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Mais le sourire heureux de Rogue la rassura.

- Je suis content que ça vous ai plu, Miss Greenwich !

Les mots de sa lettre lui revinrent en mémoire…

« _Nos baisers étaient délicieux (admettons-le bien !), j'ai envie de continuer.. »_

« _Kelly, je crois que je vous aime bien. »_

_« Avec toute mon affection… » _

Elle se colla à lui et il sentit son cœur battre la chamade contre le siens, pulsant au même rythme que celui de la jeune femme. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et approcha son visage de celui de Severus, qui se tordait d'un sourire mi-gêné, mi-satisfait. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et ne se quittèrent pas jusqu'à ce que leur lèvres soient entrées en contact… leurs langues s'entremêlèrent, se taquinant et allant chercher l'autre, s'enroulant, se léchant, se caressant…

Leur baiser fut passionné et Kelly en ressentit avec émerveillement chacune des sensations…

Mais, ils durent bientôt se lâcher, maquant de souffle. Kelly posa la tête sur son torse, et cette fois, Severus ne la repoussa pas. Il hésita quelques secondes à l'enserrer de ses bras, puis se décida. La jeune femme frissonna au contact de ses bras puissant, la protégeant de l'atroce vérité de la vie, des méchants, de la mauvaise pensée, du malheur… tellement rassurée, elle poussa un léger soupir, que Severus interpréta différemment et il eu du mal à ne pas rosir… il prit l'une de ses mèches dorées entre les doigts et joua avec, la passant entre son index et son majeur. La tenant toujours fermement de son autre main par la taille. Elle sourit dans la cape de son bien aimé professeur et elle se remit sur la pointe des pieds, posa ses lèvres sur celles de Severus et ils repartirent dans un baiser ardent…

- Professeur…

- Avec tout ce qu'on a fait je crois que tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom et me tutoyer… la coupa-t-il, un petit sourire s'étalant sur ses lèvres gonflées par leurs embrassades.

Elle réprima un sourire de jubilation et contenant très mal son plaisir, elle continua :

- Severus, moi aussi je t'aime bien.

Le visage de Rogue s'éclaira et il posa de lui-même ses lèvres sur celles que Kelly lui offrait.

Le lendemain.

Kelly se réveilla dans son lit et se remémora les souvenirs du soir précédent…

Severus l'avait raccompagnée jusqu'à son dortoir, avec l'angoisse qu'on les surprenne mais il l'avait quand même embrassée avant qu'elle ne disparaisse derrière le tableau de son appartement.

Elle sourit en regardant le soleil hivernal baigner dans sa chambre… songeant bien naturellement à son Severus. Elle se leva et se dépêcha d'aller dans la Grande Salle, pour ne surtout pas manquer son petit-déjeuner, elle avait une faim de loup !

Les deux meilleures amies de Serdaigle patientaient devant la classe de Rogue et il arriva dans un superbe tournoient de cape… il ne put s'empêcher de fixer sa Kelly pendant quelques secondes en entrant dans la classe, alors que tout le monde était assis, dans un silence quasi-total.

Elle lui sourit et il eu brusquement peur qu'on ne remarque leur petit manège, il l'abandonna donc du regard et tenta de se concentrer sur sa leçon.

Adélaïde ne quittait pas des yeux l'élue de son cœur et l'aida volontiers à la préparation de sa potion… Kelly accepta avec joie l'aide de sa meilleure amie car, bien qu'elle se soit améliorée dans la matière, ses lacunes étaient toujours énormes…

Severus fixait Sharks avec haine et elle ne baissa pas les yeux. Lui non plus cette fois, et elle fut contrainte de briser le lien la première parce que Kelly l'appelait au secours. Un petit sourire sadique s'imprima sur sa face et il continua son cour comme d'habitude, résistant à la tentation de plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Kelly Greenwich.

A la fin du cours de potion.

- Miss Greenwich, je veux vous dire deux mots en privé, s'il vous plaît, annonça Severus. Tout le monde se dépêcha de partir et Adélaïde fronça les sourcils, fâchée.

- Miss Sharks, je voudrai parler uniquement à Miss Greenwich, s'il vous plaît, informa-t-il.

Elle couru vers la porte et disparut dans un sanglot. Kelly se sentit brusquement mal vis-à-vis de son amie, mais ce sentiment s'évanouit quand son amant lui caressa l'épaule en lui murmurant :

- On a 5 minutes pour nous, profitons-en.

La jeune femme s'abandonna aux sensations que son professeur lui procurait en soupirant…

- Miss Greenwich ! Vous êtes en retard, je viens de fermer la porte ! cria McGonagall.

- Désolée professeur, c'est le professeur Rogue qui m'a retenue…

Excuse parfaite, mais si elle avait su ce qu'ils avaient fait quand son collègue lui avait demandé de rester…

Adélaïde la regarda dans les yeux, y mettant toute sa haine, elle lui montra du doigt Anthony Melark assit à ses côtés et sourit machiavéliquement.

Kelly repéra Steve à côté de Jordan et fut forcée de se rendre au fond de la classe, à la table esseulée…


	12. Chapter 12 : Acte de désespoir

**Puisque j'ai pris un considérable retard avec ma flemmardise, je vous poste directement un chapitre 12. **

**En espérant qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Acte de désespoir

Adélaïde, les larmes roulant sur son visage fin, ses yeux verts émeraude aussi mouillés que ses joues, rentra dans une salle de classe vide. Elle pût y pleurer à son aise sans être dérangée par quiconque. Elle savait que personne ne venait dans la classe du troisième étage, au fond à gauche, derrière le tableau du vieillard vêtu de rouge et d'argent, hurlant sur le petit chinchilla de la toile d'à côté.

Elle savait ce qui lui restait à faire… comme les Moldus. Elle leva les yeux au plafond et aperçu enfin ce qu'elle cherchait assidûment depuis quelques minutes dans un noir quasi-total, sans prendre la peine d'allumer sa baguette. La lumière sous la raie de la porte, trahirait sa présence à coup sûr… et il ne le fallait surtout pas. La jolie blonde monta sur une chaise poussiéreuse et accrocha sa corde au crochet qui tenait normalement les tableaux de Poudlard. Elle ignorait pourquoi celui-ci se situait ici et à quoi il aurait bien pût servir de placer une toile ici même, mais à la réflexion, elle s'en fichait royalement. Le tableau qui avait séjourné à ce crochet devait être de sacrée envergure, car l'attache était épaisse et solide. Elle forma un nœud et le serra de toutes ses forces, les larmes lui brouillant la vue, et ses tremblements incontrôlables, la forçant à s'y reprendre trois fois.

Quand enfin tout fût prêt elle descendit de son promontoire pour admirer son œuvre et murmura :

- Je sais que je fais ce que j'ai de mieux à faire, de toute façon.

Le vent sembla souffler un _« Non, non, non, Adé, tu fais une grave erreur… »_

Mais elle ne l'entendit pas. À moins que ce soit sa raison qui lui soufflait ces mots.

Tout en remontant sur sa chaise, elle fit une boucle suffisamment large pour y passer la tête, avec l'extrémité de la corde qui pendait dans le vide et l'attacha autours de son cou. D'un geste calme, elle fouilla dans sa poche de robe de sorcière et en ressortit un morceau de parchemin qu'elle jeta par terre. Le papier voleta quelques secondes avant de se poser en douceur sur la poussière d'une table non loin d'elle…

Un dernier sanglot sortit de sa gorge, et elle donna un coup de pied dans la chaise, qui tomba sur le sol dans un fracas. Le poids de son corps la tira automatiquement vers le centre de la terre, et donc la corde, solidement fixée, lui permit de lui couper la respiration. Elle suffoqua, et dût se user de tout le peu de self-control qu'elle possédait pour empêcher son instinct de survie reprendre le dessus et gigoter dans tout les sens pour la faire mourir dans des souffrances encore plus terrible.

Elle devint toute rouge et des larmes autres que de tristesse perlèrent au bord de ses yeux. Elle avait l'impression d'être comprimée dans un tube non pressurisé, pressée comme un citron du lequel on désirait en retirer le jus. L'endroit vétuste disparaissait peu à peu du champ de vision de la jeune femme, lui laissant qu'à observer une toile entièrement blanche ou des dessins de sa vie apparurent dans toute leur dramatique beauté et leur tristesse…

**_Flash Back_**

_Elle courait, comme une folle dans la neige. Le soleil très bas dans le ciel, elle souriait à ses parents moldus et sa grande sœur de treize ans la rattrapa. Elles roulèrent dans cette neige de Novembre, déjà présente. Quand soudain, un bruit qu'elles n'avaient jamais entendu auparavant retentit. Un craquement sonore, des cris. La petite fille de cinq ans et la jeune adolescente se retournèrent pour assister à la mort de leur père. Celui-ci, cria le prénom de sa femme et de ses filles en les suppliants de disparaître. C'est ce qu'elles firent, fuyant dans la forêt, d'étranges éclairs de lumière verte sortant d'une sorte de bâton que les trois hommes brandissaient bêtement au dessus de leur tête, en criant des choses que personnes dans cette petite bourgade tranquille n'aurait compris. _

_- Avada Kedavra ! _

_Adélaïde, elle, du haut de ses cinq printemps, entendit sans mal les incantations bizarres et les retenu. _

_Dans une petite maison, quelques années plus tard, à l'autre bout de l'Angleterre, une enfant pleurait en regardant une photo. Une fille d'onze-douze ans, de long cheveux cuivré, des yeux noisettes, la regardait sans bouger, un énorme sourire sur le visage, goutant à une immense glace à la fraise. _

_- Je ne t'oublierais jamais Mary… _

_Le « Avada Kedavra » résonnait encore dans ses oreilles. _

_La porte s'ouvrit et la mère de cette dernière entra. _

_- Adélaïde, ma puce, encore devant cette photo ?_

_La voix de la femme moldue exprimait une douleur sans borne. _

_- Ma chérie, il faut accepter que ta sœur est morte… je sais que c'est dur, je sais qu'elle te manque, elle me manque autant qu'à toi. _

_Elle prit l'enfant dans ses bras et la fillette se promit de venger sa sœur en tuant à son tour la famille de ces trois hommes avec des capes et des bâtons…_

_Un an plus tard. _

_Un homme de grande taille, une barbe argentée longue jusqu'au hanche et des cheveux tout aussi longs fit irruption sur son pas de porte, un beau jour. Ses yeux bleus pétillants plurent à la petite fille de onze, calme, timide et réservée…_

_- Tu es une sorcière. _

_Elle allait devenir comme les hommes en cape ?! _

_Elle eu brusquement peur que le vieillard soit en réalité un des leurs et qu'il soit venu pour terminer ce qu'ils avaient commencés. Mais la petite était intelligente et compris bientôt que même chez les sorciers, il y avait des méchants et des gentils. Les bâtons s'appelaient des baguettes magiques et elle fut fascinée quand Dumbledore fit voler tout les objets qui se trouvaient dans la pièce autours d'elle…_

_Ravie, elle entra à Poudlard, elle rencontra une fille très belle, mais trop timide à son goût. Elle réussit après peu de temps à en tirer son amitié et elles furent heureuses de découvrir les bonheurs que procurait une relation sincère. Adélaïde grandit, elle atteint son treizième anniversaire réalisa qu'elle plaisait à un garçon plutôt grand et musclé de sa classe. Heureuse, elle s'amusa à le séduire, tout en feignent l'indifférence. Elle finit par sortir avec lui. Mais le jeune garçon ne lui convenait pas…_

_La jolie fille avait encore vu passer deux années et sa mère estima qu'elle était suffisamment grande pour entendre la vérité : _

_- Tu as été adoptée…_

_La jeune fille redevint l'enfant craintive de onze ans et posa une centaine de questions aux quelles sa mère, qui, à sa plus grande désolation, ignorait la réponse…_

_Elle ne le dit jamais à sa meilleure amie, de peur qu'elle réagisse mal ou qu'elle ne soit jalouse, du fait qu'elle, personne n'avais voulu la prendre sous son aile… en plus, la jeune fille avait un peu honte, aucune envie d'en parler._

_Puis la cinquième année arriva. Sa meilleure amie devint Préfète et Adé masqua sa jalousie par une figure heureuse. Kelly y cru… _

_Elle avait désormais le droit d'utiliser une magnifique salle de bain. Kelly, dans son éternelle loyauté avait donné le mot de passe à son amie…_

_Adélaïde alla essayer, une fois. Elle surprit la jeune fille nue, qui, rouge comme une tomate avait sauté sur un peignoir et s'était excusée une centaine de fois. _

_Mais Adé, elle, n'était pas désolée, elle était fascinée, et la simple pensée de son corps aux courbes généreuses et bien placées, elle en frissonnait. Elle en déduit d'abord avec horreur qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de sa meilleure amie, puis avec plus d'indulgence. _

_Pour pas que cette dernière n'ait de soupçons quant à son orientation sexuelle, elle sortit avec la quasi-totalité des garçons de son âge…_

_Puis vint Rogue, l'affreux professeur qui lui vola son amour de toujours, la prenant comme Ame sœur…_

_Elle avait beaucoup repensé à son enfance quand « l'autre batard graisseux » avait mit son énorme nez dans leurs affaires…_

_Souffrant trop de tout en même temps, la petite fille timide qui avait perdu sa grande sœur, l'adolescente lesbienne qui avait finit par l'accepter et la jeune fille qui sortait avec tous les garçons du collège, se décidèrent et passèrent à l'acte…_

Le Professeur Dumbledore, alerté, toujours au courant de tout se qui se passait dans son collège, couru jusqu'au troisième étage à minuit dix. Sa robe de chambre rouge flottant derrière lui. Quand il ouvrit la porte et murmuré : « Lumos » il eu un haut le cœur. Il détacha le corps encore chaud de son cordage et l'amena par transplanage à l'infirmerie.

Tous les professeurs furent prévenus et Severus Rogue fut le premier à arriver dans l'infirmerie, suivit de sa cape noire ainsi que Minerva McGonagall et Filius Flitwick et les autres…

Madame Pomfresh assura qu'elle était encore en vie, à un Dumbledore qui faisait les cents pas dans son infirmerie. Il s'arrachait presque les cheveux et Pomfresh s'inquiéta, jamais, tout au long de sa carrière Poudlarienne elle n'avait vu Albus perdre son calme légendaire.

L'inquiétude se lisait sur tous les visages présents… Sauf celui de Rogue, qui restait bien évidemment de marbre. Mais il s'inquiétait et était peut-être encore plus anxieux de tous les Professeurs…Il avait honte de penser que cette jolie jeune femme ait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours à cause de la relation qu'il entretenait avec son élève. Honte et peur…

- Il faut prévenir sa meilleure amie, maintenant ! Dit le minuscule Professeur Flitwick.

- Non ! S'écria Rogue, sans qu'il n'ait pût se retenir.

Son instinct de protection, pour celui qu'il aimait avait réagit plus vite que lui-même. Cette façon de préserver la joie de vivre des gens, de ne pas leur montrer le monde, tel qu'il est…

Tous les adultes présents le regardèrent d'un air ahuris, comme si une seconde tête lui avait poussé, soudainement.

- Elle le saura demain, il ne faut pas la réveiller pour cela, je pense, ça ne ferait qu'aggraver son soucis… Se rattrapa-t-il.

Les têtes des autres atteignirent un étonnement tel, que si Severus n'était pas autant anxieux, il se serait sentit profondément vexé.

Mais il ne sembla pas convaincre son collègue de Serdaigle, il marmonna :

- Elle sera offensée si on ne la prévient pas, qu'on n'ait pas pensé à elle. Ces deux là, elles passent leur vie ensemble.

_« Plus tellement maintenant »_ songea Rogue.

- Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux lui dire demain, trancha Dumbledore. Laissons-la dans le monde des rêves encore quelques heures, elle est fatiguée… et surtout, Sharks doit absolument être transférée à St Mangouste, immédiatement.

Madame Pomfresh intervint :  
- Mais… Professeur Dumbledore ! Je peux très bien m'occuper de cette jeune femme ! Où est le problème ?!

- Il lui faudra reprendre des forces mentales, suivre un long traitement, elle a tenté de se tuer elle-même, je vous le rappelle… vous n'êtes pas suffisamment qualifiée dans la psychologie humaine pour cela, je suis navré.

Poppy marmonna quelque chose, et Severus cru entendre :

- La psychologie, mon œil !

« _Comment Kelly va réagir ? Elle va me haïr après ce que cette folle a fait ! Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Mon Dieu, c'est de pire en pire, moi qui pensait que tout rentrerai dans l'ordre !_ »

La jeune femme fut enfin transférée…

La totalité du personnel de Poudlard attendit le retour de Dumbledore, sagement assise sur les lits de l'infirmerie les plus proches  
des fenêtres. Certains discutaient en chuchotant, notamment le Professeur Flitwick et Chourave, émettant des hypothèses sur la raison du suicide presque réussi de leur élève…

_« Si vous saviez… » _

Dumbledore revint, le visage grave. Il assura qu'elle était entre de bonnes mains et envoya tout le monde se coucher. Mais Severus, lui, doté d'un immense instinct, une fois de plus, le suivit et passa par le troisième étage…

Le vieil homme de la toile lui sourit, mauvais.

- Le mot de passe… ?

- Pas nécessaire, si c'est une classe…

- Ce n'est pas une classe, mais une scène de crime, ou peut-être même un autre cachot pour toi, Roguinouchet… Donc, le mot de passe… ?

Le visage du « Roguinouchet » passa d'abord au vert, suivit d'un magnifique teint rouge brique.

- Je ne vous permets pas de me dire de telles choses ! Cria-t-il.

- Oh, ce n'est pas grave, je me le permets déjà bien assez tout seul… Répliqua le bonhomme.

En plus, il osait voler l'une de ses répliques favorites ?!

- Vous allez me laisser passer, sinon j'appelle Dumbledore, il vous renverra du château…

Severus s'imaginait déjà déchirer le tableau et le brûler. Un sourie sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres fines.

- J'ai bien peur que non, je fais mon bouleau… Roguinouchet… Protéger une pièce par un mot de passe. Navré, murmura l'homme, qui ne l'était pas le moins du monde.

- Bon très bien, capitula Rogue, qui n'avait pas envie de s'engueuler avec un personnage stupide au beau milieu de la nuit.

- Donc… Le mot de passe… ?

- Laissez-moi réfléchir ! Tonna-t-il.

- Mais certainement…

- Taisez-vous !

Pendant que Severus cogitait sévèrement, le tableau maudit le chinchilla de gauche et la mariée de droite en se brossant les dents avec ses ongles.

- Il faut quelque chose qui plaît à ce vieux cornichon… marmonna Severus.

- Espèce de… commença la toile pour crier sur l'animal de gauche. Mais elle fut coupée par la voix puissante de Rogue :

- MAIS VOUS ALLEZ LA FERM ER OUI ?!

La plupart des personnages des tableaux voisins sursautèrent et demandèrent le silence. Severus, déterminé à trouver, les ignora superbement.

- Je sais ! Esquimau au citron ! Cria-t-il, après quelques minutes.

- Non…

- Slip de dromadaire !

- Slip de dromadaire ? Mais Dumbledore n'est pas dérangé à ce point !

Rogue lui envoya le regard de celui qui n'y croyait pas et continua :

- Dragée Surprise !

- Non…

Severus les sortit à la chaine, entrainé par son impatience de trouver.

- Morve de troll, abeille rose, carreaux écossais, livre fous, nid de girafe, poupée en sucre, araignée loufoque…

Il s'arrêta pour prendre son souffle.

- Non, non et non, mais vous avez tout de fois plus d'imagination que je ne le pensais, sourit le tableau.

- Banane hivernale…

- Oui, comment avez-vous trouvé, Roguinouchet ? S'étonna le tableau.

- Contrairement à d'autres, cher ami, je sais fermer mon esprit…

Le panneau fut forcé de pivoter et Rogue entra.

La corde avait disparu, mais la personne qui l'avait ôtée de son logement devait être hâtive, car la chaise était toujours renversée…

Il régnait une ambiance noire… un morceau plus clair sur une table, retint soudain l'attention du Professeur.

Un morceau de parchemin !

_« Une lettre de suicide ? »_

En effet, il fut stupéfait de lire une lettre, triste et désolée, rédigée avec la belle écriture d'Adélaïde Sharks…

_Chère Kelly, _

_J'espère que c'est toi qui va lire cette lettre, sinon tu vas être dans de beaux draps… _

_Je me sentais si mal, tellement mal… Je ne savais plus quoi faire, puis pendant une nuit, l'idée m'est venue, comme si cela crevait l'évidence… _

_Je pense que toi et ton « Severus d'amour » vous êtes fais l'un pour l'autre… c'est vrai, vous êtes vraiment complémentaires…_

_Mais moi, je fais tâche, je suis de trop… _

_J'ai toujours été de trop. _

_Quand ma sœur est morte, j'ai bien compris que ma mère aurait préféré que se soit moi, et mes parents n'ont jamais voulu de moi, oui j'ai été adoptée… et incomprise. _

_Ça doit te faire un drôle de choque, je compatis… je ne pouvais pas te le dire… _

_Et puis, c'est surement mieux comme ceci, je ne serais plus là pour te partager entre moi et l'Autre… _

_Mais de là où je serais, je veillerai sur toi, c'est promis… _

_Je t'aime, mon bébé…_

_Adélaïde _

_PS : Dis à Rogue que je ne lui en veux pas, mais qu'il a intérêt à prendre soin de toi…_

Le Professeur sortit de sa torpeur…

_« Adélaïde ! Adoptée ?! _

_En effet, Kelly aurait été dans de beaux draps, si McGonagall l'avait lue, par exemple. » _

Son instinct ne le trompait décidément jamais, il avait bien fait de venir !

Il sortit de la salle, sentant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à y faire.

Le lendemain, Kelly, bailla à s'en décrocher les mâchoires. Elle n'avait certainement jamais autant bien dormi de sa vie, repensant à sa toute nouvelle relation avec Severus.

- Miss, Dumbledore vous demande…

Une créature petite, de grandes oreilles pointues, un nez étrange, Kelly eu la surprise de sa vie, découvrir un Elfe-de-Maison, à ses pieds. Elle sursauta.

- Désolé de vous avoir fait peur, Miss, Dumbledore vous demande, répéta l'Elfe.

- Dumbledore me… oh ! Oui, bien sur, merci à toi, dit la jeune femme en souriant. Elle aperçu le lit d'Adé vide, mais elle ne s'en inquiéta point. Il lui arrivait de plus en plus de disparaitre pendant quelques heures.

Elle fut ravie de constater qu'au passage, elle eu la sensation de l'étoffe sur son bras nu, légère, mais présente…

- Entrez ! Cria une voix derrière la cloison de bois.

La jeune femme poussa la porte du bureau du Directeur et découvrit qu'elle était attendue…

Le Professeur McGonagall, son Directeur de Maison et Severus l'attendaient. Et bien sur, Albus Dumbledore…

Ils affichaient tous une mine grave, et Kelly sentit son cœur tomber dans sa poitrine. Que se passait-il ?

Sa nouvelle relation avec Severus avait déjà été découverte ? L'homme affichait une tête encore plus fermée qu'à l'ordinaire.

Le Directeur prit la parole, prenant soin de la mettre en confiance :

- Je suis désolé, Miss Greenwich, de vous annoncer une telle nouvelle, mais dans le courant de la nuit, votre amie, Miss Sharks a tenté de mettre fin à ses jours… elle a été transférée cette même nuit dans l'établissement de St Mangouste.

Kelly cru qu'elle allait mourir sur place, électrocutée par un éclair.

- NON ! Ce n'est pas vrai, n'est-ce pas, Professeur ?!

Cette façon de refuser la chose, cette négation instinctive…

- Je suis désolé, mais j'en ai vraiment peur, mais je ne mens pas…

- Ce n'est pas possible, murmura Kelly, profondément choquée.

- Je suis désolé, répéta Dumbledore.

_« Je suis désolé, moi aussi de la tournure que prennent les choses, je ne voulais pas que cela arrive, je suis tellement désolé… »_

Severus avait pénétré dans son esprit et lui parlait de sa voix la plus douce, la plus compatissante…

Kelly eu envie de lui répondre, ne sachant pas comment laisser un message dans la tête de son amant, elle se contenta d'espérer qu'il était toujours dans son esprit, et elle pensa le plus fort possible :

_« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'elle souffrait autant, moi-même je ne l'ai pas réalisé… Ne t'inquiètes pas Severus, ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est absolument pas de ta faute. »_

Kelly, en retenant très mal les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, croisa le regard onyx de son cher Professeur, qui lui adressa un léger signe de tête, pour lui faire comprendre silencieusement qu'il avait entendu…

Les larmes, brillant comme des diamants au coin de ses yeux bleus nuit, finirent par gagner le combat qu'elles menaient et elles roulèrent lourdement sur ses pommettes prononcées, puis sinuant sur ses lèvres.

- Où est-elle ? A l'infirmerie ? Parvint-elle à questionner entre ses sanglots.

- Non, Miss Greenwich, à St Mangouste, répondit son Directeur de maison de sa voix flutée.

La Serdaigle ouvrit la bouche pour poser une autre question, mais McGonagall, la devança en disant d'une voix douce que Kelly ne lui connaissait pas :

- Oui, vous pourrez aller la voir, mais pas tout de suite, je doute que se soit bon pour elle…

- D'accord.

Tout le monde sortit du bureau directorial, mais Dumbledore empêcha la Greenwich d'en faire autant en l'appelant :

- Miss, un moment s'il vous plaît, j'aimerai aborder certains sujets avec vous.

Kelly n'avait pas la moindre envie de discuter avec ce vieux fou de directeur, mais elle obéit toute fois, mécaniquement.

_« Viens dans mon bureau quand tu auras terminé avec ce cornichon, c'est d'accord ? »_

_« Oui, je ferais en sorte d'écourter la conversation, j'arrive bientôt ! » _

Severus coupa la connexion et disparu en dernier de la grande pièce.

- Alors, pour parler de vous et ce cher Severus… commença Albus.

Mais Kelly, impressionnée, le coupa :

- Comment vous savez que nous…

Elle rougit violemment.

- Ma fois, je ne suis pas Directeur de Poudlard pour rien, je sais pratiquement tout ce qui se passe dans ce château… à chaque seconde.

Kelly imagina quelques secondes l'ampleur des informations que Dumbledore devait recevoir chaque jour et elle frissonna.

- Oh, je pense que vous avez fais un bout de chemin ensemble… Murmura le Directeur.

- C'est vrai, nous… enfin j'ai constaté qu'il était…

Elle stoppa ses débuts de louanges, un peu mal à l'aise.

Mais le vieillard l'encouragea d'un signe de tête intéressé.

- Qu'il était très différent de la première image qu'il donne de lui-même, continua la jolie blonde. Il est très protecteur, gentil, à l'écoute, respectueux avec les gens qui lui rendent la pareille, il est… Je ne sais pas moi ! Mais j'aime sa personnalité…

- C'est normal. Tu as bien compris qu'il était ton âme sœur, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je… oui, je… D'abord, il ne m'a crue, mais finalement, je crois qu'il l'accepte bien.

La jeune femme renifla, encore en pleure.

- Je vois, dit Dumbledore, pensif. Vous pouvez partir, si vous le voulez, vous ne vouliez rien me dire en plus de ceci ?

- Non, Monsieur le Directeur.

Elle se leva, lui souhaita une bonne fin de journée (Dumbledore s'empressa de lui répondre avec un sourire énorme : « Mais, merci, à vous aussi Miss Greenwich ! ») et alla retrouver Severus, dans son bureau…


	13. Chapter 13 : Joyeux anniversaire, Sev' !

**Moi : Euh... **

**Severus : Je n'ose même plus y croire ! **

**Moi : Mais... **

**Kelly : Wooosh Lya c'est mignon la fin de ce chapitre !**

**Moi: Euh... -'**

**Severus : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a en fin de chapitre ?**

**Moi : Euh...**

**Kelly : Tu pourrais me le refaire, Sev' ? **

**Severus : Mais quoiiii ?!**

**Bon... On va utiliser le terme technique... JE SUIS UNE MERDE ! Voilà. Pardon. Tuez-moi si vous le voulez. J'ai simplement oublié de poster. Désolée. **

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Joyeux anniversaire, Severus !

Deux jours pénibles étaient passés pour Kelly, ayant énormément de remords concernant sa meilleure amie et Severus, ne sachant pas la rassurer, (sans y parvenir mieux avec lui-même !).

Severus avait donné la lettre de sa meilleure amie à Kelly… elle en avait pleuré toute la soirée, entre les bras protecteurs de son amant.

Mais une certaine joie comblait le vide dans sa poitrine, quand la jeune femme se leva, le 9 janvier… elle savait, de source sûre, que ce jour.-là était spécial pour son amant…

Il avait 24 ans ! Et on ne le fête pas tout les jours cet âge-là…

Kelly s'était promise de lui offrir quelque chose dont il se rappellerait, quelque chose de différent qu'un habit ou une cape… quelque chose de symbolique et original.

Elle avait trouvé, après des heures de tortures à chercher _le_ cadeau idéal.

Elle envoya un morceau de parchemin à son bien aimé, avant d'aller en cours.

_Bonjour mon chéri, _

_Je te donne rendez-vous ce soir à 20 heures au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te raconter… _

_Bisous amoureux, _

_Kelly _

Court, certes, mais il ne fallait pas qu'il soupçonne quoi que se soit.

Elle se leva rapidement et alla manger, sentant les regards de ses camarades, qui se demandaient tous où était passé Adélaïde.

Pendant ce temps, Severus qui n'avait que somnolé de la nuit, se décida se lever et alla dans sa salle de bain, afin de se raser. Une chouette frappa furieusement contre la vitre, ce qui valut à Severus un magnifique sursaut, qui se coupa au passage, avec la lame de son rasoir non-magique. Il lança un regard noir à la chouette, dont les yeux semblaient reluire d'ironie. Il poussa un juron et ouvrit la fenêtre, l'oiseau entra dans un battement d'ailles et attendit patiemment que l'homme ait terminé de détacher le petit morceau de parchemin attaché à sa patte droite pour se chercher les poux dans ses plumes, sans se soucier de l'endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait.

Il lut le message de son amante et sentit une panique instinctive naître au creux de son ventre… qu'avait-elle de si important à lui dire ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il attende jusqu'à ce soir pour connaître la vérité ? De terribles questions lui vinrent à l'esprit et il eu envie de pleurer. Mais Severus Rogue ne pleurait pas. Plus depuis trois ans déjà… il se résigna donc à se vêtir de son éternelle cape noire et sortit de ses appartements laissant la fenêtre de sa salle de bain ouverte afin que la chouette puisse sortir quand elle aurait terminé de se gratter les plumes…

La matinée de Kelly lui parut durer une éternité, si bien qu'elle fût ravie d'entendre la cloche de midi retentir...

Quant à la matinée du Professeur de potion, elle fût sans doute la plus pénible de toute son existence… l'attente ardente et l'inquiétude que lui procurait la soirée à venir le rendait encore plus injuste avec les pauvres Gryffondor.

C'était le dernier cours du matin, quand Severus se rendit soudain compte de quelque chose, qui le bouleversa. Il corrigeait un devoir d'une élève de Serpentard plutôt précoce pour ses 14 années et la date du jour qu'il lui fallait le rendre, en entête le frappa, comme si il venait de se recevoir un Cognard en pleine figure…

_9 janvier 1983_

« _C'est mon anniversaire ! Combien j'ai déjà ? Ah oui, vingt-quatre ans… ça passe tellement vite…_ » Songea-t-il, se sentant tout mal, au fond de lui…

« _L'année dernière, on m'aurait dit que je serai l'âme sœur et lié par un puissant sort à l'une de mes élèves (nulle à mon cours, en plus), je l'aurai immédiatement envoyé d'urgence à St-Mangouste…_ » Continua-t-il encore, pour lui.

Malgré cette découverte absolument décoiffante (les cheveux gras du professeur Rogue restèrent gras et tombant en rideau devant son visage, durant toute l'après-midi)*, il ne fit pas le lien entre le mot de Kelly et la date spéciale…

Pendant tout le repas de midi, Severus avait espéré croiser le regard bleu nuit de son amante, mais elle n'avait pas daigné poser le moindre regard sur la table des professeurs. Severus n'avait pas aperçut (et c'était peut-être mieux pour son humeur) le sourire serein et narquois que le Professeur Dumbledore affichait dès qu'il regardait dans sa direction.

Ce fût donc encore plus inquiet (et ce n'était pas peu dire) qu'il se présenta aux troisièmes années, dans une colère de moins en moins contrôlée, à mesure que l'après-midi avançait…

Kelly, dès que la cloche qui indiquait la fin des cours eu enfin retentit, elle se précipita au sommet de la tour d'astronomie et bloqua son accès par un sortilège puissant, qu'elle maîtrisait parfaitement, étant une véritable maîtresse des sortilèges, élève préférée de son Directeur de Maison.

Elle fit apparaître une table de taille moyenne en bois d'orme, sortit de son sac scolaire, une grande nappe d'un blanc immaculé, qui glissa entre ses doigts tel un liquide… elle la déposa avec délicatesse sur la table d'orme et en défit les ondulations d'une caresse…

Elle s'attaqua ensuite au décor autours d'elle. Sentant avec un émerveillement sans bornes que la brise chatouillaient chacun de ses pores de la peau, qu'elle en frissonnait. D'un coup assuré de sa baguette, Kelly fit naître des roses rouge sur le sol pierreux, des lampions de couleur aléatoire dans l'air, pour donner une ambiance tamisée… et enfin, la touche finale, les chandelles, sur la nappe blanche…

Elle sourit et retourna dans ses appartements de Préfète en Chef, pour ainsi profiter du temps qui restait encore à sa disposition pour troquer son uniforme scolaire par une élégante tenue de soirée… La robe bleue offerte par Adélaïde, le collier de Severus et les boucles d'oreilles de Carl et Sabrina ! Elle se maquilla légèrement et sortit, rendue invisible par un autre sortilège. Kelly arriva calmement aux cuisines…

Elle parla quelques minutes avec les Elfes, et elle sortit par le tableau du plat de fruit, un sourire illuminé arqué sur ses lèvres.

Il était 17 heures et 50 minutes quand Severus sortit à son tour de ses appartements pour se rendre au lieu de rendez-vous. Il ruminait de sombres pensées et il lui fallut quelques minutes pour vider son esprit, avant de marcher à grandes enjambée vers la tour.

Il traversa une bulle magique sans s'en rendre compte, trop occupé à s'inquiéter de se qui l'attendait.

Kelly fût immédiatement prévenue de l'arrivée de son amant, et elle sentit son estomac se nouer «_Etait-ce finalement une bonne idée ? Comment allait-il réagir ?_ ». Mais elle ne pouvait faire marche arrière…

Il arriva sur le plateau, impassible, sa cape le suivant de près…

Leurs yeux se croisèrent…

Severus descendit le regard sur le corps de sa jouvencelle, détaillant minutieusement chaque parcelle de sa peau, se régalant de cette simple vue sur ce qu'il imaginait depuis si longtemps…

- Joyeux anniversaire, Severus ! Dit-elle d'une voix aussi douce qu'une caresse.

Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau.

Enfin, il aperçu le décor et il comprit… il balbutia quelque chose comme :

- Kelly, je… C'est magnifique ! Jamais je ne…

La reconnaissance et la gratitude l'empêchait de parler… Jamais personne n'avait pensé à son anniversaire depuis des années, jamais personne ne s'était donné autant de mal.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Severus sourit :

- Ton collier te va divinement bien, ça me donne raison…

- Il est magnifique Severus ! assura-t-elle.

Severus s'approcha de son élève et la prit dans ses bras, passant un doigt sur ses lèvres, puis les pris entre les siennes.

Le baiser fut passionné, ardent…

Ils s'assirent, Kelly gloussa quand Severus, en très bon gentlemen, la fit asseoir en tirant sa chaise…

Il s'assit en face d'elle, sans jamais quitter ses yeux bleus nuits. Elle esquissa un sourire, ils se rapprochèrent lentement et entamèrent une nouvelle séance de sensations…

Un Elfe-de-Maison arriva, chargé d'un plat d'entrée qui faisait très certainement plus que son propre poids.

Ils se servirent, en silence, sans (ou presque) se lâcher des yeux.

- Severus ?

Kelly avait finit par briser le doux silence.

- Oui ?

- Embrasse-moi.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et abandonna son repas pour fondre sur les lèvres chaudes de son amante.

Puis, Severus sentit naître au fond de lui, un envie de lui raconter tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il savait qu'elle, elle trouverait les mots… qu'elle saurait quoi lui dire pour qu'il en sourît.

- Kelly…

- Oui ?

- Tu as bien passé toutes tes vacances dans un orphelinat ?

Il s'attendit à ce que le regard de la jeune femme s'assombrisse, que ses trais s'alourdissent… mais il ne s'en fit rien.

Elle répondit calme et souriante :

- Oui, c'est vrai. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Oh ! Juste comme ça… ça te gêne d'en parler ?

Il s'attendait à un murmure. Un oui, timide. Encore une fois, elle le surprit.

- Non, pas du tout, si tu as des questions, n'hésites surtout pas Severus, je n'ai rien à te cacher.

Son sourire était doux.

- Tes parents te manquent ? N'est-ce pas ? Murmura Severus.

- C'est vrai que j'ai souvent fantasmé sur mes parents… Je les imaginais, venant me chercher, à l'orphelinat, assurant qu'ils n'étaient pas décédés… ou une famille d'accueille qui voulait bien de moi. Mais…

Severus hocha la tête.

- Je vois.

Kelly risqua à son tour une question personnelle.

- Et tes parents à toi ?

Le visage de son amant se durcit.

- Je… je suis désolée, c'était juste pour savoir. Oublie ça, continua Kelly.

Mais c'était exactement la question qu'il attendait.

Il lui raconta alors comment son père avait fait de lui un enfant renfermé et en manque cruel d'amour. Comment il avait rencontré cette petite fille aux longs cheveux roux. Comment il lui avait annoncé qu'elle était une sorcière…Comment il s'était permit de briser son amitié, comment il avait tenté de se racheter envers elle, la suppliant de le pardonner. Comment, pour éponger son chagrin, il était devenu Mangemort.

Kelly ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés à cette déclaration.

- C'était avant… mais je n'en suis plus un, se rattrapa-t-il, effrayé à la simple idée qu'elle soit dégoutée par ses erreurs.

Mais elle répondit :

- Je ne le savais pas, c'est tout. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que tu es un homme en or, Severus, et rien dans tes actes passés ne changera les sentiments que j'ai pour toi…

« _C'est bien ce que je pensais, elle a toujours les mots les plus rassurants…_ »

Il lui lança un regard reconnaissant.

Il continua de vider son sac, fixant son assiette, trop honteux pour parvenir à soutenir le regard bleuté de la jeune femme.

- J'ai entendu la Prophétie, celle qui annonçait qu'un garçon né à la fin de juillet, serait une menace pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Kelly ne savait pas quoi répondre (ignorant comme beaucoup l'existence d'une quelconque Prophétie), c'est pourquoi elle jugea plus convenable d'observer un silence compatissant.

Il termina son récit sur son début de relation avec elle :

- Puis, lors de ma seconde année en tant que Professeur à Poudlard, une élève piètre en potions a fait exploser son chaudron… on s'est retrouvée les deux à l'infirmerie. Elle n'a pas cessé de me poser des questions, dès mon réveil. Je n'étais pas très enclin à lui répondre, au début, mais sa façon de me regarder était si pure… sa voix si respectueuse, j'ai eu l'impression, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, d'exister. Ce sentiment était si bon que je me suis mis à répondre à ses questions toutes aussi impertinentes les unes que les autres, rentrant dans son jeu. Je l'ai entendue par pensées, elle a mis ce comportement indigne du Professeur Rogue sur le compte de la potion qui lui a explosée à la figure. Mais depuis ce jour-là, plus jamais je n'ai considéré cette jeune femme comme avant. Je me suis vu forcé, non pas à contrecœur, de lui donner des cours de rattrapages, dont elle a évidemment fort besoin. Je l'ai accompagnée à Pré-au-Lard, lors de nos cours de rattrapages, je supervisais tout ce qu'elle faisait, ne la lâchant pas du regard. J'en étais tombé profondément amoureux… un jour elle s'est confiée à moi, ici-même… elle m'a embrassé et c'était magnifique. Puis notre relation a connu des hauts des bats. Mais au jour de mon anniversaire, la jeune femme m'a offert mon plus beau 9 janvier…

Il releva les yeux, pour les croiser aux bleus de Kelly, mais elle avait le regard fixé sur ses genoux, des larmes roulant sur ses joues, pour s'écraser sur sa robe bleue. Elle pleurait ainsi, pour Severus, douloureusement atteinte par le malheur de sa vie, puis de bonheur de l'entendre parler d'elle avec autant de d'amour et de délicatesse…

Sentant son regard insistant, elle se décida à le regarder.

- Kelly… je… Je t'aime, termina Severus.

Les sanglots de la jeune femme redoublèrent d'intensité. Elle se leva pour se jeter dans les bras ouverts de son amant.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, parvint à bégayer la Serdaigle, dans les replis de la cape noire de Severus.

Il caressa sa lourde chevelure dorée, sans un mot, se refusant de briser cet instant magnifique…

Ils se rassirent.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, sans ne plus jamais se lâcher du regard, se rassurant de voir les yeux de l'autre dans les siens.

Le temps passa rapidement, le désert fut servi par un autre Elfe-de-Maison…

Des crémeux au chocolat, et une salade de fruit frais pour les accompagner.

- Ces Elfes font toujours un travail splendide, commenta Severus, amusé par le sourire radieux qui se dessina sur les lèvres de Kelly.

Elle se servit immédiatement d'un crémeux et mordit dedans.

Le chocolat fondu coula sur sa langue, elle se délecta de son goût doux, amer.

Elle allait en mordre une seconde part, quand Severus l'arracha de sa précieuse pâtisserie.

Il colla ses lèvres contre les siennes, passa sa langue sur les lippes de son amante, goûtant à la saveur de la peau fine, chocolatée. Il y lécha consciencieusement le cacao, faisant soupirer Kelly.

Il quémanda l'accès de sa bouche, en écartant le lien de ses lèvres d'un coup de langue. Elle s'empressa de le lui accorder, en l'ouvrant timidement.

Severus y enfonça tendrement sa langue, venant titiller sa consœur.

D'un geste habile, après s'être levé sans briser leur lien, il la souleva de sa chaise et l'appuya contre la table.

Le chocolat glissait sur la langue de Severus, et Kelly, en quête de nouvelles sensations, vint lécher la douceur à même la chair de son amant.

Se fut au tour de Severus de soupirer de contentement.

Ils ne brisèrent le lien que lorsqu'ils n'y tinrent plus.

La langue de l'homme coula doucement vers son oreille, il lui enleva les boucles d'oreille, puis il traça un sillon humide sur son lobe, qui lui arracha un léger cri.

Il revint vers ses lippes, pour un court baiser brûlant, effaçant les dernières traces du goût chocolaté du crémeux…

Il se permit de descendre les bretelles bleues de sa robe sur ses épaules… il suivit le contour ses lèvres, tout en passant ses bras dernière elle, dans le but de lui ouvrir son étoffe. La fermeture Eclair émit un léger bruit de vitesse et la robe tomba…

Laissant apparaître un ensemble de sous-vêtements tout à fait ravissant. Un soutien-gorge noir en dentelle accompagné d'une petite culotte de couleur semblable. Le noir faisait ressortir à merveille la pâleur de sa peau… elle rougit sous le regard appréciateur qu'il lui lança.

Kelly poussa un gémissement quand il posa sa main sur son ventre, la caressant doucement. Elle rechercha la chaleur de ses lèvres et elle l'entraîna dans un baiser passionné.

Severus, enivré par le bonheur de sa belle, osa désagrafer le morceau de tissu qui emprisonnait sa poitrine. Elle rougit violement et, reprenant légèrement ses esprits, se mit en tête de déboutonner les attaches de la robe de sorcier de Severus.

Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent les deux presque nu, protégés uniquement par le textile du bat.

Le caleçon de Severus était devenu bien trop étroit et la petite culote de Kelly était trempée de désir…

Ils s'embrassèrent, impatients de découvrir le corps de l'autre. Se léchant mutuellement, ils descendirent vers l'objet de leurs fantasmes. Ils marquèrent une pause…

- Kelly, si j'entre en toi, je deviendrai ton âme sœur, c'est exact ? murmura Severus.

- Je… oui, mais on doit attendre que ma Transformation soit arrivée à son terme, aucune partie de toi ne peut entrer en moi-même pour l'instant… répondit la jolie blonde, plus rougissante que jamais, cherchant au fond d'elle comment faire pour parler correctement, dans une telle situation.

- Très bien, sourit le Professeur, en glissant l'étoffe noire sur ses jambes…

Il continua de couler sa langue sur la peau diaphane de sa jouvencelle, lui arrachant des cris de plus en plus rauques. Il glissa sur son ventre plat, effectuant des petits cercles. Il remonta en ligne droite, rapidement, jusqu'entre ses deux seins. Il grimpa sur le monticule de chaire. Mordilla le morceau de peau plus foncé excité et contracté sous l'effet du plaisir se mêlant au désir… non pas pour lui faire mal, mais pour lui laisser des marques, des marques de passage, des marques de possession…

Elle gémissait. Criait. Hurlait. Tandis qu'il descendait enfin vers son centre de plaisir.

Quand il entra en contact avec la peau si sensible de son clitoris elle poussa un cri strident, une véritable exhortation venue de son intérieur, la preuve incontournable que Severus était un geôlier d'exception.

Les coups de langue du Professeur étant parfaitement maîtrisés, Kelly se cabra, dans tout les sens, bramant son prénom et quelques supplications haletantes et saccadées.

- Encore… encore. Plus… vite !

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur, réprimant un énième hurlement, Severus se pencha et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- N'empêche pas ton plaisir de s'exprimer, mon amour.

Il reprit sa croisade amoureuse dans l'intimité de son amante, en y mettant tout son amour… se délectant de sa saveur, goûtant avec appétit le fruit de sa jouissance toute proche.

Elle se délivra enfin en un glapissement contrôlé, accompagnée par quelques grognements de la part de Severus…

* * *

**Severus : *BEUG***

**Kelly : Sèèèèv... ?**

**Moi : Ah hem... **

**Severus : Lya, viens ici, que je te tues !**

**Moi : Je... Je crois que je vais vous laisser... **

**Kelly : Oh Severus, si seulement ce n'était pas une fiction !**

**Oui, je parle toujours avec les personnages... ****_Toujours_****. ;)**


	14. Chapter 14 : Le Processus de fin

**Alalah... Ca commence à dater ça... ! Désolée pour le style, hein ! J'espère que vous ne vous ennuyez pas trop. Je poste la suite dans la semaine C'EST PROMIS (ne croyez rien du tout de ce que j'ai pu vous promettre :P)**

**Bref.  
SEVERUS MOI JE T'AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIME !**

**Voilà. **

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Le Processus de fin

Kelly se tourna vers son amant, et le força à se laisser faire, ses coups de langue étaient hésitant, mais tendres, et Severus ne fut pas long à atteindre la jouissance, se délivrant en une exhortation purement et simplement délicieuse aux oreilles de la Serdaigle.

Après s'être délecté, à son tour, du fruit défendu de son âme sœur, Kelly se rhabilla, mal à l'aise. La semence de son amant couvrait ses joues, d'un coup de baguette, elle les essuya. Elle ne savait plus où se mettre.

- Je… commença-t-elle, n'osant continuer ce qu'elle voulait dire par la suite. Elle se tut.

- Oui ?

- Je peux me permettre un petit commentaire ? Sourit la jeune femme.

- Mais bien évidemment, Kelly, dit Severus, pas le moins du monde gêné.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais un pro dans ce genre d'activités…

Elle détoura les yeux, rougissante.

- J'ai tout fait à l'instinct, avoua le Professeur des potions, avec un faible sourire.

Kelly ne put s'empêcher de rire. Son rire était doux et mélodieux.

Ils laissèrent les déserts en plan et partirent à la conquête du Parc obscur. Kelly prit la main de son professeur dans la sienne et la serra doucement, affectueusement. Severus la regarda droit dans les yeux avec un sourire heureux, que la jeune femme s'empressa de lui rendre.

Ils s'assirent au bord du Lac Noir, sur la berge et ils fixèrent ensemble, dans une parfaite harmonie silencieuse, la couleur d'encre de l'eau.

Kelly se lova dans les bras de son amant, avec un soupir de satisfaction.

- Kelly, je t'en prie, viens dormir avec moi, dans mes appartements, susurra le Maître des potions à l'oreille de sa bien aimée.

- Mais Severus…

Comprenant où elle voulait en venir, il sourit et dit :

- Je ne te demande pas de coucher avec moi, ma douce, juste de dormir à mes côtés…

Kelly posa ses lèvres sur celles de Severus et entama un long baiser.

- D'accord, accepta la Serdaigle après la longue séance de sensations.

Severus marchait, trois heures du matin, seul dans les longs couloirs de Poudlard. Vraiment seul ? Non, lui uniquement pouvait la voir, Kelly Greenwich se mouvait à ses côtés, silencieuse, discrète.

Rogue entra dans son bureau et ferma la porte à clé. Il se tourna vers ce qui semblait être à première vue, la porte en question, et une jeune femme fit son apparition.

Ils s'embrassèrent.

Severus pris la prit dans ses bras, et la souleva délicatement en plaçant un bras sous ses genoux pour faire appui.

Elle poussa un petit cri, ravie.

Il traversa son bureau, ou s'entassaient des bocaux remplis de choses tout aussi étranges les unes que les autres.

Il formula le mot de passe, en regardant le mur gris et froid du fond, derrière son bureau. Le mur se mit en marche, découvrant une petite ouverture qui s'agrandit pour atteindre une taille humaine.

Toujours avec sa jouvencelle dans les bars, Severus entra dans ses appartements privés et, détectant son arrivée, les lumières s'allumèrent.

Kelly poussa un cri émerveillé.

La pièce était circulaire, des petites fenêtres, accolées à de lourds rideaux verts émeraude, trônaient sur les murs aussi gris et froids que son bureau. Un feu crépitait dans la cheminée, sans qu'il ne puisse toutefois parvenir à donner de la chaleur à la sombre demeure. Des divans verts étaient placés devant l'âtre, à gauche se trouvait, dans toute sa splendeur, une bibliothèque, imposante et qui montait sur les trois mètres de hauteur de la pièce. Tous les livres étaient de couleur sobre, noir, brun, verts foncé ou d'un bleu sombre.

Un tapis vert et argent ornait le sol et un escalier aux larges marches montait à droite des fauteuils…

Kelly observa chacun des détails de l'univers austère de son amant, avec minutie…

- J'aime bien tes appartements, finit-elle par déclarer. Pas haut en couleur et sobre, mais j'aime bien.

Severus lui accorda un sourire.

- Aucune photo, pas le moindre souvenir d'une ancienne victoire… ton passé est une page blanche ?

Kelly sauta des bras de son professeur et promena ses doigts sur les divans verts, puis s'accroupis devant le feu. Fixant les flammes rouges qui montaient en longues mèches, agressives et brûlantes, se perdant dans la noirceur de la cheminée tandis qu'elles tentaient d'aller toujours plus haut.

- Une page noire que je me tue à essayer d'effacer… commenta Severus, anxieux soudainement.

L'élève revint vers son professeur et approcha son visage du sien. Parant un nouveau baiser, Severus entrouvrit les lèvres, mais Kelly murmura :

- Je te promets que je saurais te rendre ta page blanche…

Ils se sourirent, douloureusement. Puis ils entamèrent un millième baiser.

Severus lui prit la main en l'incitant à monter les marches de pierre qui menaient à l'étage du dessus.

Kelly eût l'opportunité de découvrir une nouvelle partie du territoire de Rogue.

Une chambre. Un grand double lit accordé aux couleurs des Serpentard, une autre fenêtre avec le même rideau que dans le salon, une grande porte dans le fond, un fauteuil unique, une table de nuit, et une armoire orné d'un grand miroir.

Un couloir continuait dans le fin fond des sous-sols, au bout duquel se trouvait une cuisine simple, une table en bois et trois chaises…

Severus s'exclama :

- Il y a cours pour les deux, demain, allons dormir quelques peu !

Kelly acquiesça et suivit le long couloir sombre, pour courir dans le lit de Severus.

Elle se coucha et attendit son arrivée.

Il entra en souriant, ravi de la voir en nuisette, un sourire fin arqué sur les lèvres…

Il eut tantôt finit de mettre son pyjama (noir, évidemment) et se coucha à son tour dans les draps blancs.

- Bonne nuit.

- Fais de beaux rêves, Severus… dit Kelly, tendrement.

- Toi aussi.

Rogue éteint les lumières et posa sa baguette sur la table de nuit.

Il sentit alors un souffle chaud sur son coup, il frémit. Kelly remonta sur ses lèvres et força le passage d'un rude coup de langue, elle caressa sa consœur d'abord avec douceur, puis plus brutalement, l'entraînant dans une course endiablée.

Elle finit par lâcher ses lippes, qu'elle retenait entre ses dents et posa la tête sur le torse de son amant.

Ils s'endormirent presque immédiatement, calmes et comblés.

Severus se réveilla bien avant l'aube, comme à son habitude. Une présence sur son torse le fit sursauter. Qui dormait dans son lit ?! Mais quand il reconnu la chevelure dorée de son élève, il poussa un soupir de contentement.

- Tu es magnifique, tu sais ? Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Il caressa ses cheveux, perdu dans ses pensées…

Il observa pendant plusieurs heures la lente respiration de son amante, son visage paisible, un léger sourire, elle était tellement belle ainsi.

Il se leva en poussant avec délicatesse la tête de Kelly sur l'oreiller et alla ouvrir les lourds rideaux de velours.

Un mince filet de lumière éclaira la pièce.

La Serdaigle cligna des yeux, marmonnant quelque chose.

- Bonjour Kelly, sourit le Professeur de potions.

- Oh ! Bonjour Severus, ça va, bien dormi ?

- Mieux que jamais.

Ils sourirent. Kelly, inquiète, demanda soudain :

- Quelle heure est-il ?!

- Doucement Kelly, il n'est que sept heures du matin !

Elle se clama.

- Il faut rentrer dans tes appartements, ma douce, si on te voit sortir de mon bureau à huit heures, je peux te juger que c'est fini pour nous.

- Oui, je peux juste aller me rafraichir le visage ? Mais où est ta salle de bain ?! S'étonna-t-elle. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir vu de pièce qui répondait à cette description.

Severus sourit et lui montra du doigt, la grande porte au fond de la chambre.

Kelly prit ses affaires, enfila son uniforme scolaire, donna un dernier baiser à Severus, se rendit invisible et rentra dans ses quartiers.

_Trois jours plus tard…_

Dumbledore courrait dans le château. A vive allure, malgré son grand âge.

« _Je ne fais que de courir, cette histoire Greenwich aura un avantage, il m'aura fait perdre les quelques grammes que j'ai en trop…_ » Songea-t-il ironiquement.

Il volait au secoure de Kelly, cette fois-ci…

Il prononça le mot de passe et trouva le corps de son élève, inanimée sur le sol de la cuisine.

Son visage était difforme, de grosses bulles de chair qui rendaient son visage méconnaissable.

- Les derniers changements sont les plus douloureux, dit Dumbledore, en la prenant dans ses bras et il l'envoya à l'infirmerie.

- Ciel ! Cria Pomfresh, que lui est-il arrivé ?!

- Les derniers changements sont les plus douloureux, répéta le Directeur.

L'infirme le regarda comme si il lui avait poussé une seconde tête…

- Il lui faut une chambre à elle seule, continua Dumbledore. Elle est consciente de ce qui lui arrive, mais elle n'a plus la moindre force mentale et physique.

Poppy Pomfresh hocha la tête et l'emmena.

Son bureau contenait plusieurs outils et diplômes de médecines magiques légales.

Une pièce individuelle se cachait derrière une porte.

Une centaine de pièces individuelles, en réalité.

Elle posa sa protégée sur le lit de la chambre 20 et murmura :

- Je reviens, attend deux secondes…

Pas la moindre réaction. Ses cheveux étaient secs et cassant, son teint grisâtre et ses yeux hagards.

Les bulles de chair, comme d'énormes boutons. Elle était affreuse.

Pendant ce temps, Kelly, elle, était dans un cimetière. Tout bougeait et trois tombes s'ouvrirent. Elle eu le temps de ne voir une vague forme humaine qui avançait vers elle, puis une violente douleur qui lui coupa le souffle.

La voix d'Adélaïde résonnait dans sa tête, tendit qu'elle hurlait.

- Kelly, tu vas souffrir, comme moi j'ai souffert, tu vas avoir mal… tu vas mourir, Rogue aussi.

- Non, tout sauf Severus, s'il-te-plaît ! Je t'en supplie !

Poppy entra en cet instant dans la chambre, et Kelly hurla, une véritable supplication venue du cœur.

- Non tout sauf Severus, s'il-te-plaît ! Je t'en supplie !

« _Severus… Severus Rogue ?_ » Pensa Pomfresh, éberluée. « _Que fait Rogue dans les rêves de Miss Greenwich et depuis quand elle l'appelle par son prénom ? Elle ne veut pas de lui, en tout cas…_»

_Dans le bureau de Rogue, quelques minutes plus tard…_

- Severus, je suis dans le regret de vous annoncer que le Processus de fin à commencé, pour Miss Greenwich… Annonça Dumbledore.

_« Le processus de fin ? C'est quoi ça ? Que lui est-il arrivé ?_ »

- Et alors, en quoi cela me concerne et m'intéresse ? Grinça Severus.

- Oh ! Je vous en prie Severus, n'essayez même pas de me faire croire que vous êtes indifférent ! Sourit le vieillard avec un sourire déployé.

Une mine triste revint sur son visage ridé.

- Elle devra passer le reste du mois de janvier et février à l'infirmerie, jusqu'à son anniversaire, jusqu'à ce que le Processus de fin soit terminé et qu'elle commence une nouvelle vie.

Severus se contenta de hocher la tête, son cerveau tournant et retournant des centaines de questions effrayantes…

- Le Processus de fin, Kelly… Murmura-t-il, quand le Directeur fut sortit de son antre.

Les longs doigts fins de Rogue courraient sur son bureau, un signe de réflexion, d'énervement et d'incompréhension chez le Maître des potions de Poudlard.

Il pianotait toujours, quand McGonagall entra, sans prendre le temps de frapper.

- Severus, murmura-t-elle.

Il haussa un seul sourcil.

- Minerva, est-ce que je vous ai dis que vous pouviez entrer ? dit-il d'un ton étrangement égal.

- Non, marmonna-t-elle. Mais il y urgence, Severus, il s'agit de Miss Greenwich, vous êtes au courant n'est-ce pas ?

Ce fut comme si un éclair avait frappé le bureau, ou plus particulièrement, la position exacte de Severus Rogue, en l'instant.

Il se tendit et répondit, décrochant chaque syllabe :

- Oui, je suis au courant, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Une potion d'antidouleur puissante, celle que vous avez inventée, et que vous aviez refusé de transmettre au Ministre de la Magie. Elle a besoin d'une potion d'antidouleur très rapidement, Severus.

Elle était pâle et ses yeux luisaient d'une lueur étrange…

- Oui, bien sûr, je la commence immédiatement, demain elle sera prête.

La directrice des Gryffondor acquiesça, raide.

- Minerva, qu'est-ce que vous avez à me fixer comme si j'étais un revenant ?! Siffla-t-il, agacé.

- Miss Greenwich a dit quelque chose, à propos de vous…

Severus sentit son cœur s'arrêter.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit, mon dieu, la tête de cette vieille chouette, mais serais-je un homme mort ?_ »

Mais il restera de marbre.

- Ah vraiment ?

- Oui, elle a dit : « Tout sauf Severus, s'il-te-plaît ! Je t'en supplie ! »

Severus la regarda, sceptique.

- Je vous le jure, elle hurlait et Madame Pomfresh en a presque eût les tympans perforés.

Rogue détourna les yeux et se leva, prêt à commencer la potion, ça lui permettrait de réfléchir sur le sujet. Voyant qu'elle continuait de le regarder, sans penser à disposer, il se mit à la fixer froidement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle parle. Ce qu'elle finit par faire, timidement, à cause des iris noirs et froids braqués sur elle, qui ne sillaient pas.

- Hum, Severus ? Vous ne savez pas à quoi elle pensait quand elle à mentionné votre prénom, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, bien sûr que non, mais elle est soumise à de telle douleurs qu'elle disjoncte complètement, répliqua-t-il, acerbe.

- Dumbledore souhaite vous parler, continua McGonagall. Il nous attend à l'infirmerie.

« _Serais-je un jour tranquille, sans que ce vieux cornichon sénile me demande sans arrêt ?_ » soupira Severus dans son for intérieur.

- Très bien.

Le corps enseignant au complet chuchotait au chevet de la Serdaigle.

- Ah Severus, l'accueillit le Directeur.

- Monsieur, se contenta-t-il de répliquer, d'un hochement de la tête.

- Voyez son état, soupira le vieillard, en désignant le corps inanimé, qui tremblait dans les draps blancs.

Le Maître des potions eut un léger mouvement de recul face à cette vision horrible de sa dulcinée…

Elle se cambra soudain sous la douleur en hurlant. Un cri strident, aigu, une plainte désespérée. Ses yeux étaient révulsés, un spasme la parcouru, son teint vira au gris.

Il eût envie de faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais qu'elle arrête de crier de cette façon, c'était insupportable pour le personnage « inatteignable » qu'était Severus.

- C'est pourquoi il faut vite lui administrer… commença Flitwick.

- Une potion d'antidouleur, que seul vous savez confectionner, termina Dumbledore.

- Oui, je vais la faire dès aujourd'hui, assura Rogue.

Il quitta l'infirmerie, hanté par l'image effroyable de Kelly, prisonnière de sa douleur mentale, incapable de la maîtriser, livrée dans un combat inéquitable...

Il préparerait cette potion, et vite, il refusait d'être harcelé par la vision de sa douce amante, ravagée par le mal du Processus de fin…

* * *

**A dans environ 4 mois ! ;) **

**Bisous. Je vous aime.**


	15. Chapter 15 : Fleur de Lys

**Hey les gens ! ;) **

**Au fait, Mrs Elisabeth Darcy31 :** _J'ai un peu eu la flemme de t'envoyer un message (tu dois te dire, cette fille ne fait rien de sa vie ! C'est presque, presque vrai). ^^'. Enfin bref, je te réponds quand même, j'espère que tu verras mon message. Donc, tu ne comprends pas vraiment. Je t'invite à aller lire le chapitre 4 (Dumbledore s'en mêle), un chapitre où j'ai glissé pas mal d'informations. Mais ne t'en fais pas, la plupart des infos (voire toutes) se trouvent dans ce 15ème chapitre ! J'espère qu'il répondras à tes questions, en tout cas ! Si tu en as d'autres, n'hésites pas à me les poser directement, je me ferai un plaisir d'y répondre (le plus vite possible) si cela ne te spoile pas la suite ! ;) Merci de me suivre. Kiss !_

**Je suis dans les temmmmmmmmmmmmmmps ! :D Ce n'est pas incroyable ?! De plus, c'est un chapitre énorme... **

**Severus : Comme ma b*****

**Moi (lui coupant la parole) : Hum, un énorme par rapport à la taille des chapitres précédents. **

**Kelly (d'un air suggestif) : He ben, Sev', je ne te savais pas comme ça... Viens par ici. **

**Euh... Bonne lecture ! ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Légilimencie

Un homme s'activait dans les cachots. Ses mains pâles aux longs doigts frétillaient, ajoutant un peu de ceci et de cela dans la potion qu'il concoctait… Cela faisait trois heures qu'il mélangeait, découpait, ajoutait, brassait, adoucissait le feu. Ses pensées étaient toutes tournées vers une certaine élève de Serdaigle.

Pour préparer sa potion, il n'avait plus besoin de consulter ses notes écrite, rangées dans un carnet noir, en haut de l'étagère, caché derrière un bocal d'yeux de poisson, il la connaissait par cœur, et il aurait très bien pût la confectionner les yeux fermés.

Il revoyait Kelly se tordre de douleur, ses yeux révulsés. Ses yeux, la façon dont ils semblaient exprimer toute les souffrances humaines possibles, l'avait effrayé.

L'homme se déplaça, il retourna dans ses appartements, passant par la porte secrète qui se situait dans la bibliothèque de ses appartements. La potion devait reposer pendant deux heures…

Il s'assit sur le canapé vert et fixa le feu, crépiter dans la cheminée, le regard perdu dans le vague.

Quelque chose qui le bouleversa lui revint…

_Je te promets que je saurais te rendre ta page blanche… _

Severus Rogue soupira, en se levant. Ses mains couraient sur les étages de son imposante bibliothèque. Il en prit un au hasard, _Potions et sentiments, potions d'amour _de Marilyne Seether.

Il l'ouvrit au hasard.

_L'amour, c'est comme une rose. Si on la nourrit, on obtient la satisfaction de sa beauté, si on l'arrose trop, elle se noie… Le juste milieu et l'équilibre, c'est un art que l'on acquit… * _

D'après , philosophe Irlandais. En effet, la potion de…

« _Je me demande si c'est un signe, un conseil…_ » Songea Rogue, en fermant le livre dans un bruit sec.

Puis il ricana amèrement de sa propre crédulité.

Minuit, l'heure du crime, Severus était toujours dans son laboratoire secret, ses mains d'albâtre et graciles remuant sa potion…

_Le lendemain matin… _

Severus releva la tête de sa potion, elle était enfin prête…

Le Maître des potions n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, mais cela ne le changeait guère de ses somnolences habituelles, de toute manière.

La potion état d'un vert pomme, brillant d'un éclat d'espoir. Son antidouleur lui avait valu beaucoup de sourires faux et de compliments impensés. Mais le seul à l'avoir chaleureusement félicité, des larmes aux yeux, était bien évidemment ce vieux fou de Dumbledore.

- Kelly, j'espère qu'avec cela, tu vas aller mieux, te voir dans cet état m'est insupportable ! Soupira-t-il aux murs pierreux de son labo.

Severus parlait tout seul, quand il avait besoin de se rassurer, et que même l'Occlumencie contre ses propres pensées ne parvenait pas à le calmer, ou quand il était forcé d'exploiter ses pensées pour pouvoir en tirer une conclusion…

Poppy lavait doucement le visage blême de sa protégée, Miss Greenwich.

Elle lui parlait, étant consciente qu'elle empêchait des démons bien plus puissants qu'elle de la rattraper, elle avait besoin d'une distraction, quelque chose à quoi se retenir, un point repaire. L'infirme s'était vite rendue compte que le son de sa voix l'apaisait.

Comme si elle l'entendait vraiment…

- Miss, aujourd'hui il fait beau, il y a beaucoup de soleil pour le mois de janvier… vous le sentez sur votre visage ?

Poppy n'était pas du genre très causante et se sentait un peu stupide ainsi, à parler dans le vide, mais le visage grêlé de la jeune femme se détendit très légèrement, ce qui l'encouragea à continuer son monologue banal.

Quand tout à coup, elle fut coupée dans son élan, la porte s'ouvrant brutalement, laissant apparaitre un homme à la mine revêche…

- Professeur Rogue, enfin, soupira Poppy, la potion est prête !

- En effet, se contenta de répondre l'intéressé.

Kelly avait entendu de loin, très loin, le son d'une voix connue. Elle ne parvenait pas à mettre un visage sur la voix, mais ce timbre calme et légèrement roque l'avait ramenée à ce qui semblait être des années lumières en arrière…

Un souvenir vague lui apparut avant d'être brûlé dans un feu de douleur où Severus arrivait en souriant timidement, un bouquet de fleurs dans les mains…

Ça aurait pût être un heureux rêve, si une femme d'allure étrange n'avait pas barré le chemin de son amant et hurlé à sa figure, le visage emplit de dégout :

- Tu es un monstre, tu n'es pas ma fille !

Severus se transforma alors en un homme à l'apparence négligée.

Ses parents avançaient droit sur elle.

Leurs visages exprimant toute la répugnance qu'ils accordaient à sa présence.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû naitre, tu as ruiné ma vie, siffla sa mère, ses yeux bleus nuits incendiant les identiques de Kelly.

- Je n'aurai jamais pensé que j'aurais pu donner naissance à une telle bonnasse, ajouta son père, ses petits yeux noisette enfoncés dans leurs orbites, brillant d'un vice malveillant.

La jeune femme prit peur, et couru. Loin, elle s'envolait presque.

Mais ses géniteurs semblaient venir de partout en même temps, et elle se retrouva encerclée de centaines de Kathleen Greenwich dégoutées et de Howard Baker dégoutants.

Elle hurla.

- Noooooooon ! S'il-vous-plaît, je vous en supplie !

Sa mère cracha :

- Tu es un monstre.

Howard ajouta quelque chose de vraiment étrange, à laquelle Kelly ne fit pas tout de suite attention :

- La fleur le lys est un signe… de…

Il se mit à rire comme un dément.

Il devait être saoul… Oui c'était ça, il était complètement ailleurs.

Severus se matérialisa soudainement à ses côtés en criant à son tour :

- Ne touchez pas à Kelly !

Elle se retourna pour lui accorder un sourire, le voir, se rassurer. Mais elle ne vit qu'un corps tomber mollement sur le sol, suivit d'un éclair vert… Ses yeux étaient vides.

- Noooooooon ! Severus, reviens, je t'en prie, Severus ! Renifla-t-elle en se s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Mais Severus Rogue était mort, définitivement plus de ce monde, comme un pantin auquel on aurait coupé les fils…

Ses parents avançaient par milliers désormais, résolus à piétiner leur fille et son âme sœur, quel qu'en soit le prix…

Poppy et Severus se jaugeaient du regard, attendant que l'autre parle, quand Kelly le fit à leur place :

- Noooooooon ! S'il-vous-plaît, je vous en supplie !

…

Noooooooon ! Severus, reviens, je t'en prie, Severus !

Puis elle se répandit en discrets gémissements de douleur.

Le silence qui s'en suivit fut embarrassé et quelques peux confus.

- Vous ne croyez pas qu'il faudrait peut-être songer à effleurer l'idée de commencer à penser que nous devrions éventuellement examiner la possibilité hypothétique de donner cet antidouleur à cette pauvre jeune femme ? Demanda Pomfresh, mal à l'aise et ahurie.

Aucune réponse.

Elle avait espéré que sa belle phrase à rallonge lui ferait de l'effet, mais ce n'était visiblement pas le cas.

Severus regardais son élève, abasourdi, en quête d'une explication rationnelle qui expliquerai cette supplication simplement atroce à ses oreilles.

Poppy n'eût pas le courage de lui tapoter le bras, c'est pourquoi elle satisfit d'un :

- PROFESSEUR ROGUE, QUE DITES-VOUS DE MON IDEE GENIALE ?! POURQUOI NE PAS DONNER CET TE FOUTUE POTION A CETTE ELEVE QUI HURLE DE DOULEUR DANS SON LIT ?!

Rogue sortit enfin de sa torpeur et fixa l'infirme, avec calme.

- Elle ne hurle pas, elle gémit, trop abrutie par le mal pour avoir la force de crier.

Elle haussa les sourcils, mais retint son commentaire.

Severus s'approcha lui-même du lit, sous le regard attentif de l'infirmière.

- Vous tenez vraiment à le faire ? Questionna Poppy, étonnée.

Il ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre.

Doucement il posa le flacon contre ses lèvres et versa le liquide dans la gorge de la Serdaigle…

Le corps cessa de trembler, mais pas pour longtemps…

On la rouait de coups, elle sentit ses os du bassin se briser, elle étouffa un cri dans le sang qu'elle crachait, tentant en vains de reprendre sa respiration.

Elle n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux, elle ne voulait pas savoir qui était son ou ses agresseur/s.

Elle voulait disparaître, partir de cet endroit inconnu mais si sombre.

Le goût du sang dans sa bouche, l'air sifflant à ses oreilles marquant le rythme des assauts du fouet métallique.

Un rire glacial et acide retentit.

Les plaies la brûlaient.

Des points noirs bourdonnaient dans sa tête.

Chaque coup la propulsait plus loin dans l'inconscience.

Elle n'entendait même plus ses propres cris.

Sa souffrance était, telle une mer dans laquelle elle se noyait, unifiée, partout son corps la tiraillait.

Elle sentait la vie la quitter, lentement…

La jeune femme se tortillait dans tout les sens, hurlant à la mort.

- Professeur Rogue, faites quelque chose ! S'étrangla l'infirmière.

- Mais c'est vous le médecin ici !

Kelly semblait être soumise à plusieurs « Endoloris » vu la façon dont elle se cambrait, hurlait, un son terrible, effrayant, qui reste dans les esprits pendant longtemps, qui glace le sang.

Son visage était passé du « légèrement coloré » au gris, puis au blanc. Severus n'avait jamais vu un visage aussi livide, pas même quand il avait surpris un élève entrer dans son bureau par effraction, jamais.

Visiblement l'effet de la potion qu'il avait confectionné résultait l'exact opposé de celui qu'il désirait.

Poppy couru dans son bureau personnel et en sortit une pilule verte. Elle revint vers la chambre 20 et la fit avaler à sa patiente. Elle avait cessé de bramer des sons inarticulés et elle paraissait sans vie. Son cœur battait très faiblement, le professeur qui se tenait à ses côtés semblait ailleurs.

Elle avala difficilement le médicament de Pomfresh, et faillit s'étrangler avec.

- Faites attention Madame Pomfresh, vous l'étranglez avec votre truc ! L'houspilla son très cher collègue.

« _C'est étrange, j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose en plus entre Miss Greenwich et Rogue, non seulement elle en parle dans son sommeil, mais en plus c'est par son prénom ! Et lui, il lui donne lui-même cette foutue potion et s'inquiète réellement pour elle… _» Pensa Poppy.

Mais elle se passerait de tout commérage sur ce fait, comme à son habitude.

Il était onze heures dix, Severus était assis sur sa chaise du bureau, contemplant le vide, ses doigts courant nerveusement sur le plateau de bois. Il réfléchissait. Kelly avait fini par se calmer, mais le souvenir cuisant de son amante dans cet état l'avait marqué au fer rouge…

« _Il faut que je fasse quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais qu'elle aille mieux, il doit forcément avoir un remède à sa souffrance…_ »

Il se leva, et fit les sens pas devant ses bocaux remplis de choses visqueuses et peu attrayantes.

Quand soudain, il eut _L'illumination_.

« _Mais pourquoi n'y avais-je pas songé avant ?!_ »

Severus marchait calmement dans le château. Sa cape le suivant en tournoyant, ses cheveux voletant légèrement au vent.

Il se mit presque à courir, enivré par sa merveilleuse idée.

Il entra dans l'infirmerie en catimini, rentra dans la chambre de Kelly et ferma doucement la porte dans son dos. Elle releva la tête légèrement, comme si elle l'avait vu. Le clair de lune baignait la pièce d'une douce lueur évanescente, qui donnait une ambiance fantomatique et irréelle.

- Kelly, murmura-t-il, tendrement.

Ses yeux brillèrent. Son visage grêlé de boutons cloqués était désormais de couleur normale, elle semblait vraiment bien.

Il s'approcha d'elle, lentement, et s'assis sur le rebord du lit. Il plongea son regard onyx dans le bleuté vide qui lui faisait face et se concentra de toutes ses forces, pour pénétrer dans son esprit…

Poppy Pomfresh était une femme organisée et têtue, elle avait prévu de remplir ses bilans médicaux ce soir-là, et rien ne pourrait la faire changer d'avis. Elle prit une plume dans son tiroir, et tira à elle une pile de document imprimé sur du papier violet. Elle attacha ses cheveux blonds grisonnants en chignon bien serré, à la McGonagall, songea-t-elle, ironiquement.

Elle trempa sa plume d'hibou dans l'encre et commença son travail…

Elle avait entamé la seconde fiche violette quand un bruit d'agitation la fit relever la tête de sa feuille. Attentive, elle attendit. Des pas, légers. Un bruit de porte qu'on referme, doucement. Des pas, encore, plus discrets. Quelqu'un se baladait dans l'infirmerie en pleine nuit !

Elle attrapa sa baguette et murmura :

- Lumos.

Le bout de sa baguette magique devint lumineux, éclairant tout les recoins de l'espace confiné de son bureau personnel.

Elle ouvrit la porte, aussi discrètement que l'intrus et marcha au hasard du son que produisaient les pas. Mais soudain tout bruit cessa, laissant l'infirmière seule dans le cœur de la nuit. Elle continua d'avancer, résolue de trouver l'élève irrespectueux envers les règles du collègue, pour le coller.

Elle passa devant la chambre 20, celle de Miss Greenwich, se promettant d'aller la voir après sa croisade à l'élève…

Poppy traversa un couloir, continua tout droit, tourna à gauche… dans le labyrinthe qu'était l'univers des chambres individuelles de Poudlard. Elle connaissait les allées comme sa poche et évoluait rapidement. Cependant, elle ne trouva pas la moindre trace d'un effractionnaire quelconque.

Elle soupira et se résigna à retourner vers Kelly Greenwich…

Elle entrouvrit la porte… et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle découvrit le sombre et ténébreux Professeur de potions, en pleine nuit, les yeux plongés dans ceux de Kelly, assis à ses côtés, un très faible sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres…

Severus avait réussi, après bien des efforts, à pénétrer l'esprit de sa dulcinée… Des ombres noires et épaisses l'avaient empêché de rentrer, le repoussant plus fort qu'un spécialiste Occlumen comme lui, et plus fermement que Lord Voldemort lui-même.

Mais Severus Rogue n'était pas le Légilimien le plus renommé d'Europe pour rien, et il avait fini par y parvenir. Kelly était dans une chambre noire, ils s'étaient sourit, et elle avait hué son prénom.

- Severus !

Son visage pâli, comme si elle voyait quelque chose qu'elle seule parvenait à discerner dans la pénombre. Son visage n'était pas boutonneux, mais il était trouble, Severus avait beau plisser les yeux jusqu'à les fermer, le visage de la Serdaigle restait nébuleux.

- Kelly ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- Des ombres, tout autour de toi ! Elles vont t'aspirer, elles prennent possession de ton corps, tu ne les vois pas ?

Puis une pensée ébranla la jeune femme, et résonna dans sa tête.

« _Il n'a jamais semblé si réel… Mais bientôt Adé ou mes parents vont arriver, et il va mourir, moi avec…_ »

Naturellement, le Maître des Potions l'entendit, étant dans les profondeurs de son inconscience, de son esprit.

- Je suis réel, j'ai réussi à entrer dans ta tête, Kelly, déclara Severus.

- Je… Mais… C'est… Vrai… ? Tu… N'es...

La voix de son amante se faisait de plus en plus lointaine, et la vision nébuleuse de Kelly s'effaçait lentement…

- Severus ! Reste, s'il-te-plaît ! Le supplia-t-elle, dans un murmure à peine audible qu'elle avait hurlé.

- J'… J'essaie !

Mais Les Démons d'Ombre de Kelly eurent raison du Maître de la Légilimencie et il fut propulsé dans la réalité.

La chambre 20 était toujours baignée dans cette lueur évanescente, mais un autre halo lumineux attira le regard sombre de Severus.

Une baguette magique, une forme humaine… Poppy Pomfresh se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, éberluée et immobile…

Personne ne parla pendant ce qui paru être une éternité pour les deux Professeurs…

Puis Severus se jeta à l'eau :

- Je me suis dis que la Légilimencie aiderai, si on sait ce qu'elle veut ou a besoin pour aller mieux, et comme il ne faut pas perdre de temps, je suis venu dès que j'y ai pensé.

Son ton était égal, détaché, bien qu'il n'en menât pas bien large, pris en flagrant déli.

« _Depuis quand il se soucie de cette façon de l'un de ses élèves, de Serdaigle, qui plus est ? Depuis quand il ne parvient pas attendre l'aube pour venir ? Depuis qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom et qu'il tient à lui faire boire lui-même ses potions… et j'en passe._ »

Rarement, Poppy avait été autant soufflée… surtout par cet impénétrable Professeur Rogue…

_Le lendemain… _

- Professeur Dumbledore, je tenais tout de même à vous signaler que le Professeur Rogue est entré par effraction dans l'infirmerie, pour rendre une petite visite nocturne à Miss Greenwich et entrer dans son esprit ! S'exclama Poppy, outrée.

- Mais ses intentions étaient tout à fait louables, Pompom. Je ne vois pas ce qu'i lui reprocher ! Il pourrait même lui tirer certaines informations concernant le traitement qui lui conviendra le mieux ! C'est très bien ce qu'il a fait ! Répondit calmement le vieillard, les yeux pétillants.

« _Mais c'est le Professeur Rogue, quand même ! Ce n'est pas n'importe quel hurluberlu !_ »

- Si vous le dites…

- Allons de ce pas prévenir ce cher Severus que son idée était intelligente et qu'il faut de ce pas qu'il continue d'essayer de pénétrer l'esprit de cette pauvre jeune femme.

- Mais ne pourriez-vous pas le faire vous-même ? Demanda Poppy, dans une ultime tentative d'éloigner son sombre collègue de cette histoire qui ne le concernait nullement, selon elle.

- Ma fois, je pourrais, mais Severus est bien plus doué que moi dans ce domaine, il faut rendre à César ce qui est à César. Vous connaissez César, Pompom ? C'est un moldu qui…

- Oui, oui, bien sûr, je sais qui il est ! Le coupa-t-elle, peu envieuse d'avoir droit à un long monologue sur ce fameux César qui ne l'intéressait en rien.

Dumbledore lui accorda un sourire lumineux.

- Allons-y ! Sourit-il.

- Que diriez-vous que je retourne voir comment va Miss Greenwich, pendant que vous allez annoncer que sa merveilleuse idée vous a tant séduit ? Proposa Pomfresh, pas très habilement.

- Très bonne suggestion Pompom !

Dumbledore lui fit un clin d'œil et quitta son bureau directorial…

L'infirme poussa un soupir. Elle n'oserait certainement plus croiser le regard noir de Rogue, depuis qu'elle l'avait surpris… Ses soupçons étaient de plus en plus fondés…

Severus savait qu'il n'aurait pas dût. Mais il était tellement sûr que cela aiderai Kelly et qu'elle aille mieux. Résultat : Pomfresh l'avait surpris et il lui avait donné deux arguments qui ne collait pas du tout avec son personnage et qui la ferait suspecter quelque chose, si ce n'était déjà pas le cas… et il n'avait pas réussi à tenir longtemps dans l'esprit de son amante.

Il ruminait donc de sombres pensées, dans son antre personnel, ses longs doigts frappant furieusement son bureau de bois, quand on frappa à la porte…

- Entrez, dit-il.

- Bonjour Severus ! Répliqua une voix joyeuse et chaleureuse.

« _Encore ce foutu cornichon sénile… _» Soupira intérieurement le Maître des potions.

- Bonjour Professeur…

- Moi aussi je suis heureux de vous revoir, Severus, cela faisait longtemps, vous devriez passer dans mon bureau me rendre visite, de temps en temps, proposa Dumbledore.

« _J'irai_s _plutôt aller balader dix Srcout à Pétard et vingt Veracrasses à la fois, que d'aller vers lui spontanément !_ »

- Que voulez-vous Dumbledore ?

Les yeux de ce dernier brillèrent.

- J'ai trouvé votre idée excellente, c'est pourquoi je vous demande, non je vous ordonne de retourner vers Miss Greenwich et de continuer à essayer d'entrer dans son esprit…

Un long silence s'ensuivit, pendant lequel Albus se perdit dans la contemplation des différents organes d'animaux, baignant dans des liquides aqueux, laissant le temps à Severus de revenir de sa stupeur…

« _Les nouvelles vont vite, à ce que je constate…_ »

- Très bien, Professeur Dumbledore, j'airai après mes cours.

- Non. Il faut au maximum éviter que Miss Greenwich ait de souffrances… Je me chargerai de vos cours, allez immédiatement à l'infirmerie !

C'était le plus bel ordre que ce vieux cornichon ne lui avait jamais donné.

Il atterrit, après bien des efforts, dans un Parc qui ressemblait étrangement à celui de Poudlard.

- Severus ? Murmura une voix douce.

- Kelly ! Je suis là, dans ton esprit, est-ce que ça va ?

- C'est plus ensoleillé que la dernière fois, constata-t-elle, simplement.

Severus sourit, et s'approcha plus d'elle. Il voulu la toucher, lui caresser le bras, lui prendre la main, poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, mais elle paraissait inaccessible. Dès qu'il s'avançait trop près, sa vision s'éloignait…

- Où sommes-nous ? Questionna Severus, impatient de savoir ce que l'esprit complexe de Kelly avait construit lors de son absence.

- Dans le Parc de Poudlard, bien sûr ! J'aime beaucoup respirer l'air du dehors et avoir la vue sur le Lac…

Rogue se rendit compte, qu'en effet, la surface d'un lac brillait sous le soleil et que l'herbe verte scintillait sous les rayons de l'astre lumineux autours duquel la terre tournait.

- Pourquoi viens-tu ? Interrogea-t-elle, après quelque secondes de silence.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas torturée ? Pourquoi tes parents ne viennent pas ? Pourquoi Miss Sharks n'est pas présente ? Répondit-il.

Kelly sourit.

- Parce que tu es là pour retenir mes démons. Parce que tu les empêches de venir grâce à tes talents et de même pour Adé, Severus… dit-elle légèrement.

- Parce qu'il faut absolument que l'on sache ce qui pourrait te convenir, pour que tes démons ne te gênent pas lors de ta Transformation, que ton esprit cesse d'être tourmenté, répondit Rogue, souriant douloureusement.

- Ce qui me conviendrait ?! S'étonna Kelly.

- Oui, Dumbledore est persuadé que tu le sais…

- Asseyons-nous, proposa la jeune femme.

Ils s'assirent dans l'herbe ondoyante, ravis de se redécouvrir dans un univers moins hostile que la chambre noire.

- Comment se fait-il que les ombres ne reviennent pas ? Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'entraînement… depuis cette nuit.

- Peut-être que pour l'instant, mes ombres ne t'ont pas reconnu, et que elles ne te considèrent pas comme une menace… ou bien tu as réussi une fois, alors cela suffit et elles te laisseront la paix, imagina la Serdaigle.

- Peut-être, murmura Severus…

- Alors ce remède, il faut faire vite, ton corps est en train de changer, et en même temps tu deviens une véritable mort-vivante, (sans vouloir t'offenser), physiquement à cause de ces démons. Je ne pense pas que ce soit un très bon mélange, la perfection et les douleurs les plus atroces…

Kelly hocha la tête.

- Oui, c'est clair.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Longtemps. Kelly réfléchissait à une allure folle, cherchant un indice quelconque.

Un rêve lui revint soudain en mémoire…

_Sa mère cracha : _

_- Tu es un monstre. _

_Howard ajouta quelque chose de vraiment étrange, à laquelle Kelly ne fit pas tout de suite attention : _

_- La fleur le lys est un signe... de… _

_Il se mit à rire comme un dément._

_Il devait être saoul… Oui c'était ça, il était complètement ailleurs. _

_Severus se matérialisa soudainement à ses côtés en criant à son tour : _

_- Ne touchez pas à Kelly !_

_Elle se retourna pour lui accorder un sourire, le voir, se rassurer. Mais elle ne vit qu'un corps tomber mollement sur le sol, suivit d'un éclair vert… Ses yeux étaient vides. _

- Je, fit-elle, bouleversée.

- Tu as trouvé ? Demanda, Severus, soulagé.

- Je crois… La… F…

Tout se passa alors très vite, il fut rejeté de l'esprit de Kelly tellement fort et sans qu'il ne s'y attende qu'il tomba de sa chaise…

« _Elle ne peut pas dire ce qui exterminerait les ombres, elles l'en empêche. Et si cela se trouve, elle aura beau le penser aussi fort que si elle l'avait crié sur les toits, je n'entendrais rien…_ » Songea Severus, amer.

Il se rendit soudainement compte que la fatigue de cette concentration l'avait rattrapé physiquement et qu'il était définitivement mort d'épuisement.

Poppy l'avait aidé à se remettre debout, et lui avait demandé, impatiente :

- Alors ?

Le Maître des potions lui avait brièvement expliqué la situation et elle l'avait laissé seul avec la malade.

Severus se réveilla en sursauts. On lui tapotait l'épaule.

_Qui osait lui tapoter l'épaule ?! Chez lui, qui plus est ! _

Il ouvrit les yeux. La lumière artificielle des lampes éclairaient la chambre n° 20…

- Il faut que vous réessayiez, Severus, annonça la voix du Directeur.

- Oui, marmotta-t-il.

- Bien…

Il s'était assoupi sur sa chaise !

Il entra à nouveau dans l'esprit de son amante.

- PURETE !

Un cri strident, un choc sourd, un froid mordant, et Severus se retrouva sur son point de départ, c'est-à-dire sur la chaise, dans la chambre individuelle infirmerie de Poudlard…

« _Pureté ?! C'est quoi ça encore comme énigme ? Pourquoi a-t-elle hurlé ce mot ? Un indice ! Mais les Ombres n'ont pas accepté !_ » Pensa Severus.

Kelly se mit à crier de douleur à ses côtés. Il soupira, un soupire à fendre l'âme et rentra dans ses appartements, éreinté…

Un dicton dit que la nuit portait conseil. Il se vérifia cette nuit-là, lorsque que Severus se leva, pour aller prendre une douche nocturne, incapable de se rendormir.

Il n'avait pas trouvé de quoi il s'agissait, mais il avait peut-être une idée…

_Lors du cours de potion, aux septièmes années, le matin…_

- Bien, dit Severus. Dans le but ultime de tirer quelque chose de votre cerveau, ou plutôt de peu de matière grise qu'il vous reste, dites-moi. Quel est le symbole de la pureté ? En potion, comme ailleurs…

Il se sentait tout bonnement stupide de questionner ses élèves, ne sachant même pas la réponse, mais il devait en prendre sur sa fierté pour parvenir à ses fins, cette fois-ci !

Un lourd silence s'installa, pendant lequel tout le monde baissa les yeux, très peu envieux de croiser le regard onyx de leur professeur, et qu'il en profite pour lui demander de répondre…

Miss Jordan, celle que Kelly haïssait tant, et qui lui menait la vie parfois impossible, fixait sa table, un sourire crétin accroché à la figure, contemplant ses longs ongles parfaitement manucurés.

- Miss Jordan ! Siffla le sombre Professeur, la faisant sursauter.

- Oui ? Fit-elle en relevant la tête, ses cheveux bruns et soyeux fendant l'air.

« _Elle est ridicule…_ »

- Symbole de la pureté, s'il-vous-plaît, répéta-t-il, sans perdre son calme.

Jordan se mit à réfléchir, ce qui semblait représenter un effort de taille pour la Poufsouffle.

- A l'enterrement de ma grand-mère, ils ont parsemé sa tombe de fleur de lys, sous prétexte que c'était un symbole de pureté, qui rappellerait la beauté et la pureté de son âme, récita-t-elle, d'une voix tremblante.

La pauvre jeune femme avait les larmes aux yeux, cela semblait être un très douloureux passage de sa vie, qu'elle aurait bien aimé oublier… **

« _La… F… et… Pureté…_ » Se souvint Rogue.

« _La Fleur de Lys est un Symbole de Pureté ! Mais oui, pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé avant, c'est logique !_ »

- Juste Miss Jordan, déclara Severus, cachant parfaitement la jubilation qui l'avait subjugué à l'entente de sa réponse.

Il osa, juste par amusement de tromperie, faire la tête du Professeur frustré, parce qu'il ne pourrait pas lui enlever des points….

* * *

**Kelly : Je suis horrible dans ce chapitre Lya !**

**Moi : Tu seras magnifique dans deux chapitres ne t'en fais pas. **

**Kelly : On fera des choses toutes kawaï avec Severus ?**

**Severus : Pitié, noooon. **

**Moi : Euh... Si, c'est obligé, pour vous unir... **

**Severus : JE TE HAIS, J'AURAIS TA PEAU LYA !**

**Oui, je fais que m'enguirlander avec les personnages... Ma foi, c'est des choses qui arrivent. **

**Bref, bref, bref. **

**A bientôt ! ;) **


	16. Chapter 16 : Continuité

**Yolo la population ! :D**

**Voila Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31, ce chapitre 16, rien que pour toi ! :P **

**Merci encore. **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Continuité

Severus se précipita à l'infirmerie, dès que la cloche eu sonné. Il lança un « Accio » et une fleur de lys d'un blanc immaculé traversa le collège, jusqu'à la baguette de son attracteur.

Il fit apparaître un verre et y versa un fond d'eau. Il y posa délicatement la fleur et écrasa le tout, avec un sourire sadique, destiné aux ombres de Kelly. Il fit boire le liquide peu attrayant à son amante, doucement. Il espéra que l'eau n'annulait pas les effets du remède… et qu'il s'y était pris de la bonne manière, surtout !

Le visage qu'il aimait reprit des couleurs… il retint un cri de jubilation, peut être était-ce qu'un faux espoir… Néanmoins, Kelly réussit à balbutier quelque chose, et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur… Vivante ?

Poppy entra en trombe dans la chambre, outrée qu'il osât encore rater le dîner pour venir dans l'infirmerie. Severus lui expliqua calmement la situation, appuyant bien sur le fait qu'il avait réussi à lui tirer l'information, sans qu'elle n'en ait eu vent…

Poppy haussa les épaules et dit :

- Laissez-moi lui faire un petit examen, que je fasse un point sur son état maintenant que vous lui avez administré des _fleurs_…

Severus ne se sentit nullement stupide, contrairement à ce que l'infirmière aurait voulu. Il quitta la pièce sans un mot.

Le lendemain…

Kelly fut annoncée officiellement malade par le Directeur, au repas de midi. Severus se retint d'ajouter :

« _De toute manière, tout le monde s'en f… Vous n'êtes que de pauvres égoïstes !_ »

Mais sa conscience lui rappela gentiment que ça aurait été une quelconque élève, il serait aussi peu concerné et intéressé que les centaines d'élèves ici présents…

Il ravala son commentaire et piqua nonchalamment le bout de l'une de ses saucisses avec l'aide sa fourchette, songeur.

Il ne pourrait plus entrer dans l'esprit de Kelly, désormais. Il n'avait plus aucune raison de s'y rendre…

Mais il se promit d'aller la voir, tous les soirs, s'il le voulait, rien que pour la voir, et tant pis pour cette vieille Pomfresh ! Et tant pis pour son masque d'impassible Professeur, tiens ! Il ne pensait pas pouvoir tenir encore deux mois sans voir une seule seconde sa Kelly.

Il savait qu'il prendrait de terribles risques, ainsi, mais il y irait, coûte que coûte !

Severus sortit de la Grande Salle, d'un pas décidé, se rendant aux cours de l'après midi avec un aplomb sans limite, pour le moins inhabituel pour ses élèves.

Le 12 mars 1983, vers cinq heures de l'après-midi.

Kelly se réveilla, sous le regard bienveillant de Poppy Pomfresh.

- Bonjour, Miss Greenwich ! Bon anniversaire !

- Je… Merci Madame Pomfresh.

- Tenez vous avez une lettre, et un paquet qui attendent depuis ce matin.

L'infirme lui tendit un paquet de papier kraft et sortit de la pièce.

_Chère Kelly, _

_Premièrement, joyeux anniversaire, j'espère que la suite de ta vie en tant que « véritable » Greenwich sera riche en bonheur ! _

_J'espère que mon cadeau te plaira. Je me suis dis : « Mais pourquoi pas ? » _

_Je te souhaite une agréable journée et que tu en profites à fond ! _

_Ici, mes psychologues sorciers disent que je vais de mieux en mieux. Peut-être pourrais-je sortir de ce trou dans quelques moins, mais rien n'est sûr. Toutefois, j'espère car j'ai hâte de te revoir ainsi que Poudlard. C'est morose ici. Mais je suis des cours le matin, donné par des spécialistes psys qui sont moins doué que nous (les mineurs, enfin jusqu'à demain) ! Et c'est parfois très drôle… _

_Encore un joyeux anniversaire, j'espère que tout va bien pour toi et que Rogue vieille sur toi ! _

_Bisous mon bébé ! _

_Adélaïde_

La jeune femme reposa la lettre, sanglotant. Adélaïde semblait tellement mieux, que c'en était bouleversant ! Elle parlait avec optimisme et avait même appelé Severus « Rogue » à la place de « L'Autre ». Kelly se promit de lui envoyer un cadeau, pour le lendemain, son anniversaire à elle. Etrangement elles étaient nées avec un jour d'intervalle.

Elle ouvrit le paquet et eu la surprise de découvrir un journal intime. Aussi absurde que cela puisse paraître, c'était exactement ce dont elle aurait besoin, quand le souvenir des Ombres lui reviendrait. Elle poussa un cri émerveillé, entre ses pleurs.

Elle se fixait dans un miroir. Comme elle avait changé. Elle se sentait, vraiment plus elle, mais quelqu'un d'autre. Elle était bien forcée d'admettre que le changement était positif…

Et ses pouvoirs étaient pour le moins étrange… Elle pouvait faire des zooms sur les objets avec ses yeux, et voir dans la nuit. Elle pouvait sentir chacune des odeurs, toutes. Elle pouvait entendre les murmures du château et se concentrer sur un seul, si bien qu'il venait très audible, bien qu'il soit éloigné. Elle pouvait sentir chaque atome qui couvrait sa peau et les différencier. Elle pouvait ressentir le goût de chaque aliment présent sur terre et s'en souvenir.

Sa mémoire tactile, auditive, sensitive, olfactive et visuelle s'était développée pour se souvenir que toutes les choses rencontrées.

- Miss Greenwich, le Professeur Dumbledore a dit que vous pouviez vous rendre à la Grande Salle pour le repas de ce soir, annonça Poppy, en entrant dans sa chambre.

- D'accord, merci Madame, d'avoir pris soin de moi, depuis là où j'étais je vous entendais, c'était vraiment gentil, répondit Kelly.

- C'est mon métier, marmonna l'infirmière, gênée.

Les compliments sont tout aussi durs à recevoir que les insultes…

* * *

**Le chapitre suivant contiendra une scène de Lemon détaillée, mineur (ou simplement les gens qui n'aiment pas), s'abstenir. ;) **

**Mon style de lemon a tout de même évoluer, donc ne soyez pas rebuté, ce sera très soft (contrairement à mon Snarry ^^). **

**Bref, bref, re-re-bref. **

**Kiss !**


	17. Chapter 17 : Âme soeur

**Salut à tous ! :) **

**Bon, deux fois ne sont pas coutume, je suis à nouveau dans les temps ! O.o **

**Severus : *rougit* *essaye de parler*... **

**Kelly : Oh...**

**Moi : Héhé, c'est un lemon, ouais... **

**Severus : Mais il est... **

**Moi : Tout pourri, oui je sais, mais il date de super longtemps, c'est fou quand je l'ai relu, je me suis bien marrée, j'étais tellement timide avec les personnages ! ^_^'**

**Bref, j'espère que le style ne vous choquera pas, comme je l'ai dis, c'est un tout vieux lemon, tout innocent et tout nul ! ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Ame Sœur

L'entrée de Kelly Greenwich dans la Grande Salle fit sensation auprès la gente masculine.

Ses cheveux blonds vénitiens qui lui arrivaient aux hanches n'avaient pas changés, mais semblaient être agités par une légère brise, ses yeux bleus brillaient d'une lueur espiègle, ses lèvres pulpeuses et parfaites se fendaient en un léger sourire, sa peau pâle avait prit une teinte de pêche, lisse et douce. Malgré son uniforme on devinait nettement le contour de seins lourd. Ses hanches s'étaient bien plus élargies, ajoutant à sa physionomie une grâce très féminine. Ses jambes s'étaient allongées, quelques peu affinées et sa démarche était bien plus gracieuse, on avait l'impression de croiser un ange...

Chacun de ses pas étaient une torture délicieuse pour tout les garçons éberlués de Poudlard.

La plupart lâchèrent leurs cuillères pour suivre avec des yeux écarquillés, sa lente progression. Elle rougit violemment à cette constatation baissa la tête et pressa le pas.

Quand soudain, elle releva la tête, sentant un regard brûlant, insistant, rivé sur elle. Elle sentit tout son corps s'embraser d'un feu de désir, puissant, incontrôlable.

Elle releva les yeux, pour les plonger dans ceux de Severus Rogue, à la table des Professeurs.

Il fut subjugué par une vague torrentielle d'appétit sexuel non-rassasié. Il étouffa un grognement et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, dans un effort malaisé pour contrôler le feu de la passion qui s'était déjà saisit de ses reins...

«_Ho mon dieu ! Mais... Quelle... Créature sublime !_» s'étouffa-t-il intérieurement.

De toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais vu une telle perfection, la totalité de toutes les femmes au monde ne lui arrivait pas même à la cheville.

Kelly détourna le regard, de peur de succomber à ses tentations et de se jeter sur la table des Professeurs, embrassant à pleine bouche son amant, lui détachant furtivement les boutons de sa cape noire...

Elle s'assit à la table des Serdaigle, sous les jurons proférés par les filles et les soupirs des garçons.

- Mes chers élèves ! S'exclama Dumbledore, en se levant, écartant les bras, comme si il voulait tous les prendre dans ses bras. J'ai l'honneur de souhaiter la bienvenue à Miss Greenwich, qui était en arrêt maladie jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Elle semble en pleine forme, tant mieux pour elle ! Bon appétit !

Des plats somptueux apparurent, mais les élèves eurent un temps de réflexion bien plus long qu'à la normale.

Comme anesthésiés par la beauté de leur camarade, les Serdaigle, la fixaient ouvertement, sans rien dire.

- T'as changée, commenta pertinemment un cinquième année.  
Kelly ne releva pas l'étendue de sa bêtise, et il semblait s'en être aperçu tout seul, à voir son visage écarlate.

Elle se concentra du mieux qu'elle pût sur sa salade verte, ignorant du mieux qu'elle pût les conversations des élèves à son égard, veillant à ne pas lever les yeux sur la table des Professeurs.

Elle savait que si elle le regardait encore une fois, elle ne pourrait plus se contrôler. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti un tel désir. Chaque partie de son corps était incendiée, elle en tremblait.

Ses pensées étaient troubles, incohérentes. Elle rêvait des mains de Severus sur son corps, son esprit marchait au ralenti, inhibé par son désir ardent.

La voix profonde de son amant retentit dans sa tête, elle sentit une flamme encore plus cuisante naître en elle, la forçant à s'accrocher à la table, à tel point que ses jointures en blanchirent pour ne pas chavirer sous les sensations.

«_Rejoins-moi dans cinq-dix minutes, dans le Parc de Poudlard, à l'orée de la forêt, près du Lac Noir_.»

Elle hocha la tête à sa salade, priant pour qu'il la voie.

Dès que le souper fut terminé, Severus quitta la Grande Salle, comme à son habitude.

Kelly, quant à elle, patienta, toujours devant sa salade, qu'elle n'avait pas touchée, trop occupée à essayer de se maîtriser.

Elle regarda l'horloge : deux minutes avaient passées.

Tant pis pour la prudence ! Elle couru au dehors, ravie de pouvoir enfin respirer de l'air frais.

Personne n'était là. Juste un homme, qui contemplait le Lac Noir.

Il se retourna. Il avait _sentit _sa présence... Il se leva, et Kelly se jeta dans ses bras, l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

- Ce que tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-elle d'une voix de velours au creux de l'oreille de Severus.  
- Toi aussi, je suis tellement heureux de te revoir, dit-il, employant le même ton qu'elle. Viens, je voudrais de montrer un endroit que j'affectionne particulièrement.  
- D'accord... Souffla-t-elle.

Elle ne savait pas où il comptait aller, mais son timbre était suffisamment suggestif pour qu'elle sache ce qu'il comptait y faire...

Ils marchèrent, mains dans la main, pendant plus d'un quart d'heure à travers les bois épais de la Forêt Interdite.

La taille de son désir avait pris une ampleur chavirante et elle sentait sa tête tourner, c'est pourquoi elle demanda :  
- On... On est bientôt arrivés ?  
- Bientôt, Kelly, bientôt, sourit Severus, d'un air carnassier.

Severus n'avait pas mentit, ils atteignirent bientôt une vaste clairière au cœur de la Forêt. La lune pleine éclairait la scène, lui ajoutant quelque chose de pittoresque.

- Severus ?  
Voix chaude, mesurée pour faire son effet...  
- Oui ?  
Voix rauque, balisée par un profond désir.  
- Je te veux, maintenant ! Exigea Kelly, les yeux bouillants.

Elle se jeta sur lui, comme un naufragé sur une bouée de sauvetage et ne le lâcha plus.

Ils basculèrent dans l'herbe et Severus eu le temps de faire apparaitre une couverture sur le sol, avant de se perdre entièrement aux sensations qui le tiraillaient depuis si longtemps...

Kelly s'assit sur ses genoux et entama une séance de baiser langoureux.

Les mains de Severus glissèrent d'elles-mêmes dans le dos de son amante, lui tirant sa cape et la jeta au loin. Il la débarrassa ensuite son pull aux armoiries de sa maison, tout en restant prisonnier des lèvres de Kelly.

Il mit fin à son baiser, s'attaquant au chemiser blanc de sa dulcinée, tandis qu'elle dévalait son cou, de ses lèvres, le léchant et le mordillant.

Il poussa un gémissement presque inaudible.

Kelly se retrouva ainsi rapidement en sous-vêtements...

Severus poussa un nouveau gémissement, réaction d'un baiser de Kelly sur son lobe d'oreille, mais aussi de la vue de la splendide femme qui s'offrait entièrement à lui.

Ses seins étaient fermes et lourds, son vente plat où les os du bassin ressortaient délicatement, ses hanches parfaites, ses jambes fines, longues, où les muscles s'y dessinaient légèrement. Parfaite, c'était la perfection féminine en elle-même.

Kelly défit un à un la rangée interminable de boutons qui enfermait Severus dans sa cape noire. Ses doigts étaient précis, alors qu'elle couvrait les lèvres de Severus de chastes baisers.

Elle eût tantôt terminé de régler le problème d'inégalité : ils étaient tout les deux uniquement prisonniers de leurs sous-vêtements.

Severus ôta ses seins de leur prison de tissu, devenue superficielle. Il la força à rouler sur la couverture, et s'allongea sur elle.

Il lécha consciencieusement les tétons durcis par le plaisir et désir qui se présentaient, frissonnants, suppliants, à lui.

Elle poussa un hurlement qui déchira le rythme de leurs halètements.

Les joues rosies de plaisir, elle se dégagea gentiment de l'étreinte de son amant, roulant à son tour sur lui.

Elle s'assit sur ses hanches encore couvertes par un caleçon noir et effectua un léger mouvement de va et viens, lui arrachant un long gémissement. Puis, de ses mains graciles, elle caressa le torse pâle de Severus.

Elle fit des petits cercles sur son ventre dénué de poil et se rapprocha lentement de son érection. Sans toutefois la toucher à travers le tissu...

Au contraire, elle l'évita volontairement et massa tendrement les cuisses de son partenaire, qui criait son plaisir sans la moindre retenue.

Ils roulèrent à nouveau sur la couverture, transpirants, brûlants, et Kelly se retrouva sous Severus, pour la seconde fois. Ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement.

- Tu... Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux vraiment ? Questionna Kelly, sans la moindre ironie dans la voix.  
Tu devras vivre éternellement, et ce à mes côtés, tu te rends compte, on peut tout arrêter maintenant, si tu le veux ! De plus, je boirais ton sang.  
- Tu casses l'ambiance, sourit tendrement Severus, touché par l'attitude de son amante. Bien sûr que je le veux, l'éternité à tes côtés me semblera trop courte, je t'aime Kelly.

Kelly fut tellement soulagée, que, pour toute réponse, elle ne parvint qu'à prendre possession de ses lèvres, communiquant tout son amour dans un baiser ardent.  
Severus comprit très bien le message et lui rendit son baiser avec passion.

D'un sort, Severus les débarrassèrent de leurs derniers habits, et marmonna quelque chose, qui enduit son sexe fièrement érigé d'une solution aqueuse. Un sort qui faisait office autant de préservatif que de lubrifiant.

Il se pencha légèrement et inséra délicatement un doigt dans l'entrée de son sexe. Elle hurla. Il en inséra un second. Elle suffoqua :  
- Severus, je t'en supplie.  
Severus eût un sourire entre ses propres gémissements.

Il effectua un mouvement de va et viens rapide et retira lentement ses doigts de leur prison humide de désir.

Il se positionna correctement, plongeant son regard dans celui de celui de son amante, et doucement, il la pénétra.

Une douleur cuisante parcouru le bas ventre de la jeune femme, son hymen venait de se déchirer. Il cessa tout mouvement, mais elle lui indiqua d'un signe de tête qu'il pouvait continuer. Il termina sa lente progression et ondula les hanches, elle poussa un mugissement sous le plaisir que cela provoquait en elle.

Une légère brise glacée les happèrent, leurs mains se cherchèrent d'elles-mêmes et, quand elles furent en contact, la brise disparu, aussi vite qu'elle était apparue...

Le temps était désormais arrêté pour Kelly Greenwich et Severus Rogue...

Tout cela n'avait duré qu'une seconde.

Ils ondulèrent les hanches, en rythme, Kelly ne cessait de crier, accompagnée par Severus. Leurs hurlements raisonnaient dans leurs oreilles, et, en parfait stimulant, ils accélérèrent peu à peu la cadence.

Le plaisir montait, rapidement. Emprisonnant leurs corps unis.  
Severus prit sauvagement les lèvres de Kelly entre les siennes et entama un torride baiser haletant, tandis qu'il massait ses seins d'une main, jouant avec ses cheveux blonds de l'autre.

Elle passa ses bras minces autours de la taille de l'homme et entreprit de lui caresser l'échine, provoquant des frissonnements de plaisir.

Se sentant venir, Severus prit son âme sœur par la taille et la souleva, à la seule force de son bras, afin d'entrer encore plus profondément en elle. Surprise, Kelly lâcha un cri déchirant de plaisir, balança la tête en arrière, en criant _son_ prénom.

Un dernier mouvement des hanches, elle explosa, n'y tenant plus, et ses tremblements étaient tels qu'ils eurent tôt fait d'avoir raison de Severus, qui oscillait dangereusement vers le septième ciel.

Ils se libérèrent dans un cri unanime... Leur corps trempés de sueur, ils se couchèrent côte à côte, sans un mot, parlant avec leurs yeux, rivés dans ceux de l'autre...

- Au fait, joyeux anniversaire Kelly, souffla Severus, encore haletant.

-Merci ! Sourit tendrement la jeune femme.

Ils s'aimaient et la lune pleine semblait briller de leur amour. Ils étaient désormais de véritable Ame Sœur...

Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit, sur la couverture de la clairière...

* * *

**Vouhalah, vouhalah ! =) **

**Si jamais il reste encore 3 petits chapitres et après... Après y'aura plus rien, parce que ma fic est en pause. Peut-être que je la reprendrai plus tard (plus tard signifiant moins de trois ans ^^) ou peut-être pas. En tout cas, si je la reprend, je la réécrirai, certainement pas entièrement mais une bonne partie !  
Enfin bref, merci à tous de me lire, de me suivre (et les fav's aussi), enfin que du blabla, mais merci à tous quand même ! ^^**

**Des bisous,**

**Lya**


End file.
